A Segunda Chance de Tiago
by Sugar Hurricane
Summary: O que aconteceria se Lilian desse uma chance a Tiago? Ele aproveitaria ou não? Talvez no começo... Totalmente sob o ponto de vista dela R&R, Please! COMPLETA
1. De Volta Para Hogwarts

A Segunda Chance de Tiago  
  
De Volta Para Hogwarts  
  
Era o último dia das férias de verão e Lilían Evans estava dormindo, pelo menos até escutar o grito da irmã:  
  
- Acorda, Lilían! – Petúnia gritou da porta do quarto – o pai pediu para eu te acordar...  
  
- Hmmm ... ob-bri-bri-gada –disse enquanto reprimia um bocejo – que horas são?  
  
- Mais de oito...é melhor você se arrumar, porque você vai sair mais cedo... – disse a mãe das garotas aparecendo na porta também – bom dia, Lily!  
  
- Bom dia, mãe – disse a garota enquanto arrumava a própria cama – a gente vai sair que horas?  
  
- Daqui a meia hora!  
  
Lilían se arrumou rápido, pegou seu malão e desceu as escadas correndo. A irmã estava extremamente irritada, e ela sabia porque: ela ia para uma escola de magia, e a irmã repudiava todas essas coisas. O motivo deles saírem mais cedo, Lilían descobriu assim que chegaram em uma loja grande, cheia de artigos trouxas.  
  
- Querida, pode escolher o que quiser, porque já que nós não poderemos fazer uma festa....- disse o pai quando eles entraram na loja.  
  
- Mãe! Eu disse que não queria nada! – disse indignada para mãe –Eu não me importo... vocês mandam alguma coisa para mim...  
  
- Ah não! Vamos Lilían, a gente pode escolher alguma coisa....uma roupa talvez...eu não gosto dos modelos da Madame Malkin. – disse a mãe sorrindo –aqui tem modelos bárbaros...  
  
Se dando por vencida, ela escolheu um vestido de alças largas, algumas blusinha...enfim, ela fez a festa, sempre seguida pelos olhos invejosos da irmã. Quando saíram de loja, tiveram que comprar uma pequena mala para caber as roupas novas dela. O resto do caminho foi marcado pelas conversas animadas de Lilían e a mãe. O pai fazia pequenos comentários e Petúnia...bom, Petúnia passou a viagem toda calada, olhando raivosamente para a irmã.  
  
- Até nunca mais irmanzinha – disse Petúnia na estação.  
  
- Petúnia! –repreendeu o pai da garota – Tchau, filha...não esqueça de escrever.  
  
- Não esquecerei, pai! Tchau mãe, tchau Petúnia. – despediu –se correndo em direção à plataforma 9 ½, ainda ouvindo um ultimo comentário da irmã "tomara que bata a cara na parede".  
  
Quando abriu os olhos, foi como mágica . Toda a tristeza se foi, enquanto pensava, feliz que enfim estaria de volta ao lar. Embora amasse estar na casa dos pais, gostava muito mais de Hogwarts, já que passava maior parte do ano lá. Era lá que estava a maior parte dos amigos e infelizmente os inimigos. Falando em inimigos...  
  
- Ora, ora...vejam se não é a pequena Evans sangue-ruim... – Lúcio Malfoy falou as suas costas. Odiava aquele garoto mais do que a todos. Bom talvez menos que o Potter.  
  
- Deixa a Lily em paz, Malfoy! – "Ele tinha que aparecer justo agora! Agora ele vai me perturbar a viagem toda por isso."  
  
- Para você é Evans, Potter. – e dizendo isso saiu, deixando Malfoy, seus comparsas( rindo)e ele( extremamente irritado) para trás. Mas para seu desgosto, não foi por muito tempo, já que ele, segundos depois , estava atrás dela de novo.  
  
- Evans, e aí, esse ano a gente vai sair juntos, né? –disse ele passando a mão pelo cabelo – Como agradecimento...  
  
- Eu não preciso te agradecer, afinal você não fez nada – disse secamente – mas se quer um agradecimento...Obrigada Potter, você salvou minha vida – terminou com voz de falsete.  
  
- Oi Lily! Oi Tiago –disse Cherr, sua amiga, animada pela janela –venham, o Sirius e o Remo já estão aqui - disse pegando pela janela as malas de Potter.  
  
- Acho que vou procurar uma cabine mais vazia – disse vendo o garoto sair – não quero ficar da companhia desse aí –terminou apontando o menino com o queixo.  
  
- Ah, qual é Lilían, você já tem dezessete anos....não dá para parar de implicar com Tiago só um pouquinho...vai, me dá suas malas. AGORA- disse olhando séria para a garota que ameaçava replicar.  
  
- Tá , toma...mas eu não vou falar...  
  
- Tá, sobe! – disse a amiga desesperada. O trem estava começando a andar.  
  
Lilían correu de encontro a grande porta do vagão. Tentou subir sozinha e não conseguiu; estava prestes a desistir, mas um braço a segurou forte e puxou ela para dentro do trem.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- É a segunda vez que te ajudo hoje... acho que mereço que você saia comigo – disse a pessoa que a ajudou – nada mais justo, né?  
  
- Potter, Potter, Potter...o que te leva a pensar, sinceramente, que eu vou sair com você? – disse enquanto se dirigia a cabine da amiga – você não tem semancol não? – Tiago era de família bruxa, de forma que não entendeu nada – To vendo que não...se manca garoto! Eu não vou sair com você nunca!  
  
- Só me diz uma coisa – disse segurando forte o braço dela fazendo-a virar a dois passos da cabine–porque?  
  
- Não vale a pena... – ela respondeu secamente enquanto puxava com brutalidade o braço – me sol...  
  
Não teve como terminar de falar, porque sua boca foi tapada pela boca de Tiago. Ele não estava forçando o beijo, e ela logo se soltou do garoto.  
  
- Seu imbecil! – gritou ela, e entrou na cabine irritada.  
  
- Que foi Lily? – perguntou Cherr – quem é imbecil?  
  
- Ninguém, Cherr, ninguém. – era muita falta de tato dizer para a amiga que Potter tinha beijado ela a força, ainda mais quando a amiga er apaixonada pelo garoto. Ela tentou forçar um sorriso para a amiga. Por sorte Potter só apareceu dez minutos depois, o que ajudou na sua mentira.  
  
- Oi Lilían – disse Tiago entrando na cabine – tem muito tempo que você tá aqui? Eu acho que não, não te vi... – terminou sarcasticamente.  
  
- Potter, sabia que é muito mal educado falar com apenas uma pessoa em um aposento com quatro ? – disse Lilían friamente sem tirar os olhos da revista trouxa que estava lendo.  
  
- Oi pessoal! – disse Tiago fingindo animação e surpresa ao ver os outros na cabine. Os meninos riram. Cherr olhou magoada para Tiago e Lílian continuou lendo quando ele olhou para os marotos – passei pelo Snape e lancei nele uma azaração de corpo preso... ele ficou balançando uns 20 segundo... vocês precisavam estar lá...foi irado!  
  
- Você nunca vai crescer não hein, Potter? - disse Lilían irada olhando agora para ele - O que foi que o Snape fez? Não responda! – disse quando ele abriu a boca sorrindo – Ele nasceu, você o odeia....mas você nasceu e nem por isso eu te lanço uma azaração toda vez que te encontro... –e virando para Remo disse – Remo, eu já estou indo para o vagão dos monitores. Eu tenho que reportar essa negligência do Potter. Você vem né?  
  
- Vou, claro – respondeu calmamente um garoto pálido, levantando-se – mas você sabe o que eu acho sobre o que o Pontas fez, né? – disse parando na porta.  
  
- Sinceramente, eu não sei em que o Dumbledore estava pensando quando colocou você como monitor! – respondeu Lilían, saindo pela porta furiosa, jogando seus cabelos ruivos para o lado. Mal dera dois passos, o garoto já estava ao seu lado. Passaram quase metade do caminho calados quando finalmente ela perguntou: - Porque o Potter é tão idiota, hein? Um extremo desperdício!  
  
- Lily, dá uma chance pro cara! Sai com ele só uma vez...- disse Remo tentando andar no mesmo passo que ela – ele é afim de você desde os quinze anos! E você gosta dele que eu sei!  
  
- Remo, você é maluco! Eu gostar do Potter! – Eu riu furiosa – Até parece! Ele pode ser lindo, popular, inteligente e coisa e tal...mas continua sendo idiota, arrogante e ...  
  
- Eu sou isso tudo é? – disse uma voz atrás dela, que a fez pular de susto – Obrigado, Lilían! Agora só falta você concordar em sair comigo.  
  
- Antes sair com o Ranhoso...- desdenhou ela.  
  
- Ranhoso?? – disseram Remo e Tiago juntos – Francamente Lílian... Tudo bem que você não quer sair comigo...mas daí a preferir o Snape a mim...você até me ofende com isso! – terminou Tiago.  
  
- Acho que você esqueceu alguns fatos que me fazem preferir a ele... 1º ano: dois olhos roxos no Snape...  
  
- Isso foi realmente engraçado – disse Tiago pensativo.  
  
- 2º ano: Snape preso num armários de vassouras – ela continuou contando nos dedos como se não tivesse sido interrompida – 3º ano: Snape com o cabeça presa numa privada do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. 4º ano: – aí a voz dela já estava levemente alterada – Snape azarado com o nariz do tamanho de uma mão...  
  
- Essa azaração foi realmente boa, hein Aluado? – Tiago perguntou, rindo, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos.  
  
- 5º ano – ela aumentou ainda mais a voz e andando mais devagar – Snape voando de cabeça para baixo no jardim depois do N.O.M.S – ela parou e olhou furiosa para o garoto – 6º ano: Quer que eu pare? Ou eu posso contar como você e seus amiguinhos quase mataram ele? – ela olhou para Remo, que estava muito assustado nesse ponto – Não, Remo, eu não vou contar por você, que sei que não teve culpa nenhuma. – e dizendo isso voltou a andar calmamente.  
  
- Evans, eu acho que você está esquecendo de pequenos detalhes. – disse Tiago igualmente zangado – Todas as vezes você apareceu para dar uma de Santa Evans e ajudar o Ranhoso, e o que ele fez todas as vezes? Te chamou de você sabe o que! Mas você conta essas partes da história? Não... você simplesmente...  
  
- Potter, se eu me importasse com o Ranhoso me chamando de sangue-ruim – ela disse já na entrada do vagão dos monitores – eu estaria apoiando você em sua atitudes idiotas, e não me opondo a elas. Bom-dia – dizendo isso entrou no vagão.  
  
- Você e essa péssima mania de deixar o Pontas falando sozinho... – falou Remo atrás dela rindo.  
  
- Ele merece! – disse aborrecida – Quem é ele pra dizer com o que eu devo me irritar?  
  
- Calma garota! Daqui a pouco você dá um treco! – ele riu mais ainda.  
  
- É que o Potter tem esse poder de me irritar toda vez que me vê! Você nem imagina o que ele fez hoje...  
  
- Ah... a história do beijo? Ele me contou...  
  
- Como? Você já estava na sala quando eu cheguei! – ela perguntou assustada, corando furiosamente.  
  
- A gente tem outros meios para conversar sem se ver...mas nem precisou porque pela cara que você estava quando entrou na cabine, só a cega da Cherr e o idiota do Pedro para não verem...  
  
- Não ofenda a Cherr... mas ela é louca pelo Potter, então deve ser cega mesmo. Francamente!  
  
A reunião começou minutos depois, e cada monitor recebeu um ficha com as senhas das casas, e a lista de coisas proibidas de Filch, pelo Monitor- Chefe.  
  
Quando voltaram para a cabine, Lilían não olhou para cara de Tiago e ficou conversando com Cherr animadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "E não aconteceu mesmo!" pensou irritada.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lily? – perguntou Cherr tentava fazer um cacho no cabelo loiro extremamente liso, olhando-a com os grandes olhos azuis "ela é tão mais bonita... porque o Potter não repara nela?" pensou. – você de repente fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou...  
  
- Não aconteceu nada. – disse sorrindo falsamente calma – Nada mesmo.  
  
Se considerarmos mais umas duas ou três discussões de Lilían e Tiago, e muitas piadas sem graças de como acabar com a vida de Snape –acompanhadas de vários sermões da garota – pode se dizer que o resto da viagem correu em paz. Lilían, Remo e Cherr entraram em uma carruagem e seguiram em direção ao castelo, onde houve uma grande festa de seleção. Ela viu que Tiago estava quase dormindo quando o banquete foi finalmente servido, e repreendeu-se por estar olhando para ele. "Lilían! A sua melhor amiga gosta dele! E afinal de contas, você odeia o Potter..." pensava toda vez que seus olhos iam parar no garoto. E não foram poucas vezes. Ela não sabia porque, mas desde que eles se beijaram no trem, ela não conseguiu tirar a cena do pensamento e algumas vezes se pegou sorrindo debilmente. "Francamente Lilían Evans! O que é que está acontecendo com você?" perguntou-se furiosa consigo mesma.  
  
- O.k., Lilían, se você não quiser me contar não me conte, mas dá para parar de dizer que não é nada? – zangou-se Cherr quando pela décima vez perguntou a amiga o que estava acontecendo e pela décima vez esta lhe respondeu que estava tudo bem – Você pode me omitir algumas coisas se quiser... mas não venha para mim com essa de "não é nada Cherr, está tudo bem", porque não cola mesmo!  
  
- Não é... tá tudo bem... eu não quero te contar o que é! Satisfeita?  
  
- Bem melhor...  
  
- Ei Cherr! Cherr!! Vem cá! – Tiago chamou a menina, que deu um grande sorriso e saiu – Peraê Evans, daqui a pouco ela volta – gritou para ela que sentou numa poltrona entre Sirius e Pedro e esperou.  
  
- Evans, eu reparei, viu! No jantar...acho que você deveria ser um pouco mais discreta – Sirius disse lendo um livro – acho que o Pontas percebeu os seu sorrisos.  
  
- Quê? - ela corou . Sua voz tremeu e ela olhou para Potter, que estava conversando numa parte afastada do salão com a amiga. Resolveu dissimular – Ah... você está dizendo quando eu estava olhando o Malfoy? – "Funcionou?" Sirius olhou incredulamente para ela – Ah, você sabe... Lúcio Malfoy...ele é uma graça...  
  
- Ele é um sem graça, isso sim. Garota você tem idéia do que você está tentando fazer? – perguntou sorrindo.  
  
- Não... o que eu estou tentando fazer?  
  
- Você está tentando mentir para mim, o que é muito difícil. – "não funcionou" pensou desanimada – mas não se preocupe... se eu disser ao Pontas que é verdade ele acredita...  
  
- Como se isso me afetasse de alguma forma. Sirius, o que você não sabe é que...  
  
- Minha grande amiga Lilían, você gosta do Tiago... é isso o que você não sabe! Mas acho que você deve parar de olhar daquele modo estranho... se eu não te conhecesse,não pesiria pro Pontas voltar logo...ele ia adorar ver sua cara!  
  
- Sirius, seu amigo Pontas é um idiota,metido a besta, que se acha passando a mão naquele cabelo, pegando aquele pomo idiota! Ele é um completo...  
  
- Eu não sou um completo idiota, Evans... Sinceramente, você não tem nada melhor para fazer em vez de falar mal de mim não? Toda vez que eu te encontro você fala a mesma coisa.. "Potter é um idiota"... – "ele e essa mania de aparecer sem ser visto..." pensou Lilían quando Tiago falou do lado dela.  
  
- Boa noite. – disse secamente para ele. E virando-se para Sirius, que parecia ocupado jogando os cabelos para trás, continuou, como se nem tivesse visto o rapaz – imbecil . E fica azarando as pessoas por nada... francamente, essa é uma das atitudes que eu mais desprezo nele...(- Eu adoraria que você parasse de falar mal de mim como se eu não estivesse vendo, sabe - disse Tiago, frustrado) eu não sei porque ele faz isso... –ela corou muito – ele não é de se jogar fora, se a gente for levar pela beleza (-obrigado, você vai sair comigo?) mas as atitudes dele... Eu tenho pena da garota que namorar com ele...Bom... acho melhor eu ir dormir, senão eu vou falar a noite toda dos defeitos dele. – e dizendo isso saiu em direção ao dormitório.  
  
A noite já estava muito boa sem Sirius lhe dizendo que ela gosta de Potter, mas alguém lá em cima realmente não estava indo com a cara dela, porque assim que entrou no quarto, foi recebida pelos gritos de Cherr.  
  
- OBRIGADA, LILÍAN ! EU REALMENTE PRECISAVA QUE A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA ESTIVESSE ATRÁS DO CARA QUE EU GOSTO. VOCÊ DEVERIA SE ENVERGONHAR, GAROTA! – a garota tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado.  
  
- Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo...- ela disse calmemente – Me diga o que foi que o Potter lhe falou, que te deixou assim...  
  
- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! MAS SE VOCÊ QUER SABER ELE ME FALOU QUE VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM NO TREM, E QUE VOCÊ FICOU OLHANDO PARA ELE O TEMPO TODO NO JANTAR. ELE ME PERGUNTOU SE EU ACHAVA QUE ELE TINHA CHANCES COM VOCÊ E DISSE QUE EU ERA COMO UMA IRMÃ PARA ELE. FOI ISSO QUE ELE ME FALOU.  
  
- E qual seria o objetivo dele em dizer isso para a minha melhor amiga? – ela falou um pouco menos calma do que antes. – Deixe-me apenas corrigir o que ele falou – ela disse irritada ao ver a amiga abrindo a boca – ele me beijou à força no trem. Eu olhei o tempo todo para ele sim, mas eu estava xingando ele de todas as formas possíveis em minha mente. E o que lhe disse a seguir eu te respondo: ele não tem chance nenhuma comigo, por duas razões. Porque você gosta dele e porque ele é um idiota por completo ao meu ver. E mais: se ele falou que você é como uma irmã para ele, então esse canalha não te merece... – então ela abriu os braços – amigas?  
  
Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. Cherr correu para ela e a abraçou, e ela fez uma anotação mental para que nunca mais falasse de novo com o Potter. "Porque será que ele fez isso?" Depois do abraço elas se deitaram e quando ela reparou que a amiga já tinha ido dormir, ela levantou-se, vestiu o robe e desceu novamente s escadas, esperando encontrar Potter. Ela sabia que era de costume dos Marotos dormirem bem tarde, enquanto conversavam sobre coisas idiotas. Dito e feito. Ela parou atrás dos meninos que estava de frente para a lareira, e ouviu o que eles falavam.  
  
- A garota não tá nem aí pra você, Pontas... é melhor você partir para outra. Você ouviu... ela te repudia, se a gente for resumir. – disse Sirius rindo - E é melhor você dar menos atenção a Cherr... a garota pareceu um pouco irritada com o que você falou.  
  
- Também se eu fosse a fim dele e ele me dissesse que era como uma irmã para ele, eu iria querer matar a Lílian...porque você fez isso em Pontas? – perguntou Rabicho tirando uma pelinha do dedo.  
  
- Eu também queria saber – disse Sirius olhando agora sério para Tiago. Nenhum deles pareciam ter percebido a presença dela.  
  
- Acho que a lula gigante vai parecer gentil, se a gente comparar com a Lily, quando ela descobrir o que você fez – disse Remo olhando para as chamas.  
  
- Pode apostar com isso Remo – os quatro pularam ao ouvir a voz dela – e é melhor você explicar direitinho porque fez aquilo.  
  
- Por nada que seja da sua conta, Evans –disse Tiago secamente - o que faço não é da sua conta.  
  
- Não é mesmo Potter, mas quando você me inclui nas suas conversas...  
  
- Continua sem ser da sua conta. Mas se você quiser mesmo saber... eu estou apenas avisando a ela que estou afim de você, porque quandoeu e você começarmos a namorar...  
  
- O que nunca vai acontecer – interrompeu ela – porque você é um cara extremamente desprezível, e quase acabou com a minha amizade. Mas sinto lhe informar que a única coisa que você realmente consegui foi acabar com o resto de esperança que eu tinha de você valer a pena.  
  
- Quê? – perguntou Tiago desesperado – Você ia sair comigo?  
  
- Você disse certo, Pontas amigo – disse Remo olhando serio para Lilían – ela ia.  
  
- É Potter... eu IA. Mas não vou mais porque você foi presunçoso o suficiente para achar que eu ia querer NAMORAR com você – concluiu a ruiva - Você me provou que não vale à pena.  
  
Sirius e Tiago se olharam, e dando boa-noite, o primeiro saiu. Então Remo saiu também puxando Pedro pelo braço. No fim ficaram apenas os dois.  
  
- Boa noite, Potter – Lilían disse se virando para ir embora.  
  
- Não tenho direito a segunda chamada? – disse Tiago tristemente à costas dela.  
  
- Eu tenho cara de Prova? – disse Lilían ainda de costa. Na verdade ela já esperava por algo do tipo. Conhecia ele desde os onze anos, e sabia que ele não era de desistir fácil das coisas. Ainda mais de uma garota.  
  
- Na verdade não, mas você bem que podia me dar uma segunda chance, né... se eu melhorasse minhas ações e parasse de agir como um idiota – ela se virou surpresa – você poderia sair comigo numa espécie de prêmio... – ele acrescentou esperançoso.  
  
- Tiago...- ela começou. Ele por sua vez, se assustou ao vê-la chamar ele pelo primeiro nome. Ela riu – eu sei que você não gosta da Cherr, mas se você for mais gentil com ela eu prometo ser mais gentil com você, que tal?  
  
- Ser mais gentil? Não dá pra pular direto pro "eu saio com você" não? – ele perguntou indignado, passando a mão pelo cabelo.  
  
- Não, Tiago... cada coisa ao seu tempo. Primeiro você mostra que é gentil...  
  
- Não dá pra eu mostrar diretamente para você, não? – ele se aproximou dela, e a segurou pela cintura – eu teria o maior prazer em...  
  
- Não Tiago – ela se afastou dele – você já tem a sua ficha suja comigo... e devo acrescentar que isso não ajuda a limpa-la.  
  
- Mas se eu for gentil com sua amiga e ela se iludir? – ele perguntou seriamente sarcástico – não seria nada gentil iludir ela...  
  
- Não dê falsas esperanças a ela. Boa noite Tiago... – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e sussurrou no seu ouvido – e não conte aos outros meninos a nossa conversa. Você não iria querer que dissessem por aí que uma garota vai te transformar – ela subiu rindo para a escadaria e de lá acrescentou: – até amanhã! 


	2. Mudanças e Dúvidas

A Segunda Chance de Tiago  
  
Mudanças e Dúvidas  
  
No dia seguinte, tudo foi diferente. "Estranhamente", Tiago não azarou nenhum inocente e até agüentou um ou dois desaforos de Snape. Mas também foi apenas isso... depois do segundo desaforo, Tiago lançou um feitiço tão forte que fez sangrar o nariz do outro. Mas o mais surpreendente não foi isso. Foi ver Lilían não dar esporro em Tiago tão constantemente. Se alguém de fora estivesse prestando atenção, repararia nisso, mas como ninguém estava... esses pequenos grandes detalhes passaram despercebido. Pelo menos até a hora do almoço.  
  
Lilían estava conversando com algumas meninas quando Sirius a chamou. Ele parecia irritado com alguma coisa.  
  
- Pode falar, Evans... – Sirius falou, zangado, para uma Lilían que não estava entendo nada – não se faça de idiota! O que foi que você fez com ele?- terminou num sussurro apontando para Tiago. Diante da cara confusa da garota ele acrescentou, calmamente – qual é! Hoje ele não azarou ninguém, e quase não brigou com o Snape. Sem contar que ele reclamou com o Pedro por estar puxando-saco dele!  
  
- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – ela disse sorrindo. Achou que Tiago fosse desmanchar, mas ignorou – Isso deve ser um sinal que ele resolveu amadurecer, Sirius, e eu acho que você poderia seguir o exemplo dele, já que afinal, suas atitudes baixaram muito o seu índice de garotas... tchau - ela disse saindo a passos firmes em direção ao grupinho de garotas  
  
Ela ainda não conseguia entender. "Será que ele comentou com os amigos? Não, eu acho que não. Ele estava realmente quieto a manhã toda. Mas será que foi tudo por causa da conversa de ontem? Provavelmente... ele parecia interessado, né?  
  
Não demorou dez minutos para ela ver Tiago se dirigindo a elas.  
  
- Oi Tiago! - disseram algumas meninas do grupo. Na verdade só Cherr e ela não falaram com ele.  
  
- Oi meninas...er... será que vocês deixariam eu e Cherr um pouco a sós? – ela evitou olhar para ele.  
  
- E se eu não quiser falar com você? – disse a garota, aborrecida – Tudo o que você falar para mim, você vai ter que dizer a Lily também! – as outras meninas saíram um tanto quanto chateadas – pode falar...  
  
- Eu...- ele olhou para Lilían, e ela o encorajou com o olhar – eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem, eu acho que eu te chateei – Lilían sorriu para ele. Cherr no entanto sorriu mais ainda – eu tô desculpado?  
  
- Tá... como se eu pudesse ficar chateada por muito tempo com algum maroto.... – ela sorriu mais um pouco, se é que era possível – e aí, o que foi que você achou do novo horário?  
  
- É pra falar a verdade né? – eles riram e Cherr confirmou com a cabeça – Eu acho que os professores descontam toda a raiva deles, quando fazem os horários...Não podia ser pior! – eles riram mais e foram almoçar.  
  
-Remo, quero falar com você...- disse Lilían quando eles saíram da aula de Transfiguração Avançada – é sobre aquilo que você falou no trem... – ele a puxou num canto afastado dos outros marotos e ela continuou: – eu vou precisar de sua ajuda...  
  
- você quer que eu mande ele te convidar é? –ele disse ironicamente.  
  
- Não seu bobo... isso eu já resolvi... é que eu combinei com ele o seguinte – ela contou para ele a conversa que teve com Tiago no dia anterior – e eu preciso que alguém me mantenha informada das vezes que ele fizer algo errado. Eu não acreditei muito na encenação do Black, hoje no almoço não...  
  
- Não foi encenação, Lilían... e eu não vou espionar meu amigo...por que eu faria isso? – ele perguntou calmamente.  
  
- Porque isso iria ajudar seu amigo... e afinal, eu também sou sua amiga! Você ajudaria o Potter, e a mim –"ele vai entender errado" foi o que veio à mente dela nessa hora – digo, eu estaria de olho nele pra ele não me enganar...e é bem capaz dele fazer isso né?  
  
- Bom... se é nessas circunstâncias... eu ajudo. O que você quer saber? – ele perguntou enquanto iam em direção à sala de Feitiços Avançados.  
  
- Na verdade, seria bom que você me contasse a conversa dele no almoço, se vocês tiverem falado de mim...  
  
- Lily! Tá eu conto... quando você saiu...  
  
"- Ela e essa mania horrível de sair quando para de falar – Tiago disse sorrindo feito um bobo – eu adoro quando ela faz isso!  
  
- Você adora qualquer coisa que a Lilían faça, Pontas – disse Pedro, que acabava de chegar com Remo – desculpe – acrescentou ao ver a cara do amigo.  
  
- Mas é verdade, Rabicho, por isso não se desculpe – acrescentou Remo – o que foi que a nossa amiguinha ali - apontou Lilían com o rosto - fez que hoje o Pontas estava tão...santo?  
  
- Ih...para gente, que saco! – disse Tiago, olhando para a cara de cada um dos três – Eu só estou desanimado, porque ela me deu um fora ontem de novo. Rabicho, eu te falei isso mais cedo! E você Aluado, devia dar graças a Deus que eu me comportei! Pelo menos a Evans não encheu seu saco –ele fez com voz uma imitação de Lilían - "Remo! Você devia controlar seus amigos...afinal você é monitoooooor"! – os garotos riram - E você, Almofadinhas...sem comentários! Agora dá licença que eu vou falar com a Cherr.  
  
- Falar o que? – perguntaram Remo e Sirius juntos. Pedro estava novamente ocupado em tirar algo da unha.  
  
- Nada de mais. Vou só pedir desculpas por ontem. Acho que fui um pouco grosso com ela. – ele foi em direção ao grupo de meninas, sob os olhares curiosos dos amigos."  
  
- Só isso.. e quando ele chegou lá? - ele perguntou curioso.  
  
- Bom... – Lilían contou o que aconteceu. – e aí a gente ficou conversando sobre os horários...  
  
- Esses monitores de hoje em dia estão bem fofoqueiros – disse Pedro se aproximando dos dois.  
  
- São seu olhos, Rabicho – disse Remo falsamente, com cara de quem foi elogiado – eu e a Lily estávamos conversando sobre os horários.  
  
- Aposto que ela falou que os professores descontam toda a raiva deles quando fazem os horários....- disse Tiago, que vinha com Pedro – não disse?  
  
- Não Potter, eu sou contra o plágio, sabe! – ela disse ironicamente para ele – E eu acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar antes... mas não lembro quem foi – ela acrescentou pensativa. Na verdade lembrava bem quem falou aquilo. "Bem demais pro meu gosto".  
  
- Fui eu quem falei, Evans... – ele disse, parecendo ofendido – você devia guardar uma parte de sua memória para os amigos...  
  
- O que te leva a pensar que eu te considero um amigo, Potter? – ela disse e entrou na sala, sentando-se do lado de Cherr.  
  
- Por que você implica tanto com ele hein, Lily? Coitado.... – disse Cherr rindo, quando elas começaram a praticar o sonorus.  
  
- Ah porque... "sonorus" ele é um completo idiota – a sua voz saiu alta o suficiente para que ele (e todos na sala) ouvisse. Ela riu – "silencio".  
  
- Dez pontos para a Srta. Evans, que conseguiu realizar perfeitamente o feitiço – parabenizou o Prof. Flitwick com a sua vozinha fina – Muito bom mesmo, se agente desconsiderar a ofensa...  
  
- Lily, isso não foi engraçado! Foi idiota da sua parte – censurou Cherr – e depois fala do Tia...  
  
- Para de ser estraga prazeres, Cherr.. uma vez na vida eu tenho que fazer algo errado...  
  
- Lilían Evans fazendo algo errado? De propósito? Você tá bem? – perguntou a amiga passando a mão na testa de Lily para verificar a temperatura – O inferno congelou... - terminou a amiga dando-se por vencida.  
  
- Não, tá mais quente do que nunca... –discordou Lily.  
  
-Liliam isso por um acaso não tem nada a ver com ontem não né? Digo, sei lá...você tá tão diferente depois de...  
  
- O que aconteceu ontem não tem nada a ver com isso que eu fiz agora...eu não fiz nada de mais comparado ao que ele faz... "sonorus" eu só disse que acho o Potter idiota "silencio" – Lilían riu mais um pouco e dando-se por vencida ( de novo) Cherr também riu.  
  
O resto da aula foi um pouco mais calma. Não, Lilían não chamou Tiago de idiota, mas também não agiu diferente do sempre foi. Ela detestava o garoto de qualquer jeito, só queria ajudar a amiga. Talvez, quando ela visse que ele realmente mudou, ela desse uma chance para o ele. Mas não ainda. Ele ainda estava sobre observação.  
  
As duas semanas seguintes passaram assim. Tiago estava sendo mais cavalheiro com Cherr, não chamou Lilían para sair ( o que segundo Remo assustou Sirius), azarou Snape apenas uma vez por dia, e apenas quando era provocado ( o que visivelmente irritou Sirius e Pedro)...enfim: foi um quase santo. Sirius e Pedro em compensação estavam de cara fechada para ela por que achavam que a "doença" de Tiago era na verdade "Liliancite", e convidaram a garota para sair com 'o enfermo' todas as vezes em que se viam, e sempre saiam com um eco muito forte na cabeça – não, não, não, não.... – o que os deixava cada vez mais irritados.  
  
- Lilían...o Pontas ainda não melhorou e a culpa é sua! – disse Sirius pela décima vez em que eles se viram no dia – Que é que custa, vai...sai com ele uma vez só! Aí ele para de encher seu saco...e eu também...olhe para ele! Você conhece esse Pontas?  
  
- É o idiota do Potter? Se for esse eu conheço ...  
  
- Olhe bem! Ele não é mais o meu amigo idiota! Ele é um cara que está sofrendo de Liliancite!  
  
- Meus pesâmes a ele...seu amigo está assim por que quer! E ele não está doente, ele está amadu...  
  
- Ele está apaixonado por uma garota que não gosta dele! Isso sim!  
  
- Sirius, meu grande amigo... – começou ela calmamente – porque você não me deixa em paz e vai arranjar outra garota pra seu amigo hein?  
  
- Como se eu já não tivesse tentado! Eu passei quase três anos tentando fazer isso! Saia com ele e acabe com essa tortura! Dos dois – acrescentou ele mais baixo.  
  
- Ele sabe as respostas das suas perguntas – e dando as costas ao garoto, saiu como sempre fez – boa noite.  
  
Era estranho para ela receber convites de terceiros. Mais estranho ainda era saber que tem um cara louco por ela há mais de dois anos. Estranho também era o fato dele não desistir dela. Tudo bem que ele era insistente...mas assim também já era demais! "Ele está apaixonado por uma garota que não gosta dele! Isso sim!". Essa frase ficou no pensamento dela. Ela simpatizava com ele, ele era bonito, mas era tão imbecil! "Mas de uns tempos pra cá ele realmente mudou e nem você poderia negar isso, Lilían..." Mas teria sido por isso? Ela pensou olhando para o travesseiro.  
  
- Lilían, eu queria falar com você...  
  
- Ahn? Ah é você Cherr! – ela estava tão absorta em seus devaneios que por um momento pensou que fosse Tiago – fala pode falar... – e dizendo isso sentou-se na cama e indicou um lugar para a amiga sentar também.  
  
- É sobre Tiago...  
  
- Fala, pode falar...já to acostumada....  
  
- Você gosta dele né? – Lilían se assustou – Você gosta do Tiago, né?  
  
- Não, acho que não... – respondeu sinceramente – porque?  
  
- É que... sei lá, eu tenho achado você tão diferente esses dias...tão distante...e sabe, foi desde que ele beijou você no trem...e você tem muito mais chances com ele do que eu e...  
  
- Eu não vou ficar com ele...você é minha amiga Cherr! – Lilían disse olhando aquelas bolas azuis que eram os olhos da menina – E você gosta dele, e eu nem tenho certeza sobre mim! Eu ainda acho ele idiota...  
  
- Só me promete que se ficar com ele vai me contar? Se sair com ele, ou se começar a gostar dele ou...  
  
- Tá Cherr... eu já entendi! Mesmo sabendo que isso vai ser BEM difícil de acontecer... eu te conto...  
  
- Boa noite, amiga! – disse Cherr deitando na cama ao lado.  
  
- Boa noite!  
  
Lilían estava sem sono. Não parava de pensar na conversa que acabara de ter com a amiga. Logo Cherr que era tão ciumenta em relação ao Tiago? Não fazia sentido, mesmo que elas fossem muito amigas... será que Tiago tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso? "Bem provável." Lilían olhou o relógio no pulso. Ainda não era meia noite, sinal que ele poderia estar no salão comunal. Ela desceu mas não encontrou ninguém. Estranho, por que eles sempre estavam lá antes da meia noite.  
  
- Será que eles saíram do castelo? – ela perguntou para si mesma.  
  
Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, um lírio branco, que emanava uma luz prateada, apareceu do nada flutuando a sua frente, perto da lareira. Lilían recuou dois passos assustada com o que via. Olhou para os lados, mas o salão ainda estava vazio. "Seria prudente tocar? Eu ouvi estórias horripilantes sobre pessoas que perderam a mão em casos como esse...melhor não". Ela ainda se aproximou um pouco da flor, mas preocupada com as conseqüências dos seus atos, saiu rápido de perto, voltando ao dormitório. Dormiu muito depois de ter voltado, quase duas horas da manhã. Não pensava em outra coisa além do lirio. E pensando no lirio adormeceu.  
  
Lilían estava num corredor andando com os marotos, quando uma voz a chamou em uma sala vazia. Era Tiago. Ela entrou e ele fechou a porta da sala. Ela se assustou por não ter se assustado com a ação do garoto.  
  
- Como vão as minhas notas, professora? – perguntou ele sorrindo – Eu tenho mais chances agora né?  
  
- Bom...talvez tenha! – ela sorriu também.  
  
- E quais as minhas chances de ganhar um beijo? – ele disse cheio de malícia nos olhos – Agora, de preferência?  
  
- Muitas...  
  
Tiago sorriu e Lilían também. Os dois foram se aproximando e ele a puxou mais forte pela cintura, como fizera no trem. Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, e quando se separaram Tiago sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
- Você não sabe a quanto tempo eu esperei por isso... eu acho que te...  
  
-Lilían? Lilían acorda ! Já são oito horas! Você tem meia hora pra se arrumar! – Cherr estava ao seu lado de repente. "Era tudo um sonho... Graças a Deus!...não é pra tanto! Ele até beija bem né...." pensou Lilían fechando os olhos sentada na cama. – Acorda Lily!  
  
-Tá eu já entendi! Eu to indo!! – resmungou alto – Tô indo!  
  
N/A : E aí? Gostaram? Comentem...  
  
Ah, sim... a idéia do lírio eu tirei da fic "Dos lírios de Hogwarts" da Aline Carneiro. Nada mais justo dar esse crédito a ela... Me mandem ideias também! Plis, plis, plis!! 


	3. Pensamentos e Confissões

A Segunda Chance de Tiago Pensamentos e Confissões  
  
Agora Lilían estava mais que avoada. Todas a vezes que ela reparava que estava conversando com alguém, era porque diziam "Lilían, você está me ouvindo?". Ela estava tão distraída que por incontáveis vezes Cherr teve que dizer o que era pra ela fazer. Não era por menos já que agora ela tinha tantas coisas estranhas para pensar. A começar pela mudança agora visível de Tiago. Depois tinha a conversa estranha que teve com Cherr, seguida da aparição do lírio e depois ainda tinha o sonho que teve com Tiago. Por muitas vezes ela perguntou a si mesma se estaria gostando do garoto. "Não, Lily! Não pense nessas, coisas...mesmo que sua amiga tenha lhe dito aquilo ontem, você não pode levar a sério...ainda mais quando você sabe o que ele fez com as últimas namoradas." Mas era tão difícil não pensar...  
  
- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Cherr pela quadragésima vez – Alôoooo!  
  
- Não, acho que não...eu vou na enfermaria...  
  
- Então eu vou com você – disse a amiga sem pestanejar – vai que...  
  
- Não, eu vou só...eu prefiro ir só...e você não vai queimar aula de jeito nenhum!  
  
Entretanto ela não foi para a enfermaria. Não sentia nada de mais, só precisava ficar um pouco só. Ela foi direto para o banheiro das monitoras e tomou um banho enquanto conversava com a Murta-Que-Geme, meio a contragosto. Como não poderia dizer "sai fora Murta, eu quero ficar só", ela simplesmente tratou de ir logo embora dali. Foi para a Torre da grifinória, e como se não fosse o bastante Ter que sonhar, encontrou Tiago, lendo alguma coisa, como sempre perto da lareira, agora apagada.  
  
- Oi Lilían – cumprimentou ele, sendo bastante educado – queimando aula?  
  
- Não, eu estava na enfermaria...e você?  
  
- Você não ralhou comigo por eu não estar na aula...alias, você não tem mais ralhado comigo nunca...- ele comentou pensativo – porque?  
  
- Estou apenas cumprindo a minha parte do trato. "Se você for mais gentil com ela eu prometo ser mais gentil com você", lembra? – ela sentou-se numa poltrona perto dele – você está cumprindo a sua parte...  
  
- É mas eu pensei que quando você disse gentil... não era dessa forma...você pode reclamar comigo o quanto quiser, mas ao menos fale comigo direito! – ele parecia frustrado com alguma coisa – Você nem fala comigo!  
  
- Você não fala com ela...ah... em falar em falar com Cherr, você conversou com ela ontem? – disse lembrando da conversa que queria ter com ele.  
  
- Ah... ela comentou com você?  
  
- Na verdade, ela me chegou com uma conversa bem estranha...o que foi que você falou pra ela?  
  
- Nada....ela que veio falar comigo... disse que nao sabia se ainda gostava de mim, e que sabia que eu gosto de você – Lilían corou – e disse que se a gente ficasse junto ela queria ser a primeira a saber. Ela parecia bem calma... na verdade calma demais. – ele acrescentou voltando ao livro que estava lendo. Lilían achou que estava sendo evitada.  
  
- Certo.. eu acho que vou terminar meus deveres de casa... – ela levantou da poltrona, e colocou a mochila nas costas, e olhou para ele – até mais...  
  
- Lilían porque você não fala comigo na frente dos outros? – ele perguntou segurando o seu braço – você tem vergonha de mim é?  
  
- Não! Lógico que não! é só que ... - ela lembrou do sonho. Olhou para o chão e viu: o lírio da noite anterior. "O que será que aconteceu com ele?" Ela se abaixou e pegou a flor com a mão que estava livre. Olhou novamente para Tiago – onde você estava ontem a noite?  
  
- Eu....eu fui dormir mais cedo porque...pra que você quer saber? – ela sentou de novo e ele soltou o braço dela.  
  
- Não... porque eu te procurei ontem aqui e você não estava – ela colocou a flor no bolso – Eu tenho que ir...  
  
- Para de ser chata! Fica aqui vai... – ele pediu com cara de cachorro sem dono – a gente podia discutir mais sobre a minha segunda chamada...  
  
- Não.. eu não to muito bem não...- ele olhou para ela preocupado – mas não é nada... eu só preciso ficar só... tenho algumas coisas para pensar...  
  
- Eu estou entre elas? – ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente.  
  
- Não, Tiago... você não está entre elas – o sorriso dele sumiu – tchau...  
  
- Ô né...Tchau. Mas eu ainda quero sair com você, ouviu? – ela riu com o comentário, mas preferiu não responder.  
  
Ela foi para o dormitório, sentou no banco da penteadeira e escovou os cabelos, enquanto olhava para o lirio que agora estava amassado. "Droga...eu gosto dele. Como é que o Sirius e o Remo podem saber tanto sobre mim? Eu odeio ser assim, previsível...e o pior que ele melhorou tanto! A culpa é minha. Se eu não tivesse dado a ele chance nenhuma, ele não melhoraria e eu não ia gostar dele. E eu não iria magoar minha amiga. Será que o que ela falou foi verdadeiro? E se ela estiver gostando de outro cara? Não...isso é meio díficil, ela gosta do Tiago há meses...mesmo sabendo que ele gosta de mim. E se ele não gostar? Afinal, ele fica com outras garotas mesmo dizendo que gosta de mim...ele namorou com umas dez garotas dizendo que é de mim que ele gosta... E eu não sei o que fazer...e agora? Eu deveria dar essa chance a ele? Mas e se acontecer a mesma coisa? Ele ficar comigo três meses e depois me largar? Eu vou magoar minha amiga a toa, e me magoado também...Droga! Porque eu sou tão insegura? Porque ele é tão galinha? Porque? Porque a minha melhor amiga gosta dele? Porque eu gosto dele? Porque eu simplesmente não posso gostar de outro cara? Porque justamente ele?  
  
- Lily? E aí, melhorou? Parece que não... você tá com a mesma cara de quem tá no mundo da lua...  
  
- Ah, oi Cherr... cadê as outras meninas? – disse colocando a flor no bolso novamente.  
  
- Ficaram lá em baixo...elas tão chateadas...disseram que você não está falando com elas direito...e é verdade Lily... você nem tá falando comigo direito.. quanto mais elas.  
  
- Ë que eu to tão confusa...  
  
- Tiago? – perguntou Cherr, olhando curiosa para ela – Pode falar.. eu acho que não gosto mais dele...  
  
- Porque? – "ela não gosta mais do Tiago?"  
  
- Sei lá... ele tá sendo tão certinho esses dias, que eu vi que ele não é pra mim... eu quero um cara bem...brincalhão sabe, irresponsável, que azare muito o Snape... Tiago esse ano tá diferente. Ele só azara o Ranhoso quando é provocado! – a cada palavra dita pela amiga Lilían se abobalhava mais ainda – Não é o mesmo Tiago que eu gostava... e você? Você gosta dele né?  
  
- Pera.... eu ainda to tentando assimilar as coisas que eu ouvi com você... – ela disse com o olhar vidrado e a boca aberta – tem certeza? Disso aí?  
  
- Ah... tenho sim... minha praia agora é outra...  
  
- Quê? Qual é a sua praia agora? Ou melhor...quem é sua praia agora? – ela perguntou rindo – pode falar!!  
  
- Só quando você me disser se gosta do Tiago... – Cherr olhou para o teto.  
  
- Me fala primeiro...  
  
- Sirius... ele é o máximo né? – Lilían caiu de costas na cama. A garota riu – e você? Gosta do Tiago ou não?  
  
- Talvez eu goste... – ela tirou o lírio do bolso – Eu ainda não sei bem...acho que gosto um pouco... sabe, ele mudou tanto! Eu queria muito que ele mudasse, e ele mudou... assim de repente sabe...  
  
- Mudei por você...  
  
Tiago saiu de baixo da capa da invisibilidade com um buquê de lírios brancos na mão. 


	4. Confusão Interior e O Clube da Bruxonild...

A Segunda Chance de Tiago  
  
Confusão Interior E O Clube da Bruxonilda  
  
- TIAGO? – perguntou Lilían assustada se sentando na cama. Cherr por sua vez, olhou para Tiago irritada.  
  
- Poxa... finalmente! Você sabe o quanto eu esperei você aparecer? E aí... cadê o Sirius? – perguntou a garota com um gesto de impaciência.  
  
- Ta lá no dormitório masculino...é melhor você adiantar o passo porque senão ele vai sair... – ele disse ainda encarando Lílian "eu não acredito..."  
  
- Vocês armaram tudo isso? – ela perguntou olhando de Cherr para Tiago, furiosa.  
  
- Eu acho melhor eu adiantar o meu passo... – Cherr disse saindo do dormitório – vocês precisam conversar sozinhos.  
  
- Vocês armaram isso? – ela perguntou mais irritada ainda. "Eu fui feita de idiota. Tô eu aqui, falando dos meus sentimentos para a minha amiga, achando que ela quer saber de mim...ai! Que ódio...aquela traidora"  
  
- É... pode se dizer que sim. O que você falou é verdade? Sobre gostar de mim? – ele sentou na cama ao lado da dela.  
  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, quero ficar sozinha – "eu não posso acreditar que eu caí numa armadilha! A Cherr me paga" – Cai fora Tiago...  
  
- Lílian...  
  
- CAI FORA TIAGO! – ela gritou, mas não foi somente a sua voz que saiu.  
  
Ela olhou para a porta . Lá estavam suas colegas de quarto. Pareciam uma gangue. À frente, como sempre Clarie: morena, cabelos cacheados, olhos claros, baixinha. Sempre querida por todos, devido ao seu senso de humor. A direita de Clarie, Pollyana: loira, sempre de trança, olhos verdes ( mas não tanto quanto os seus), um pouco mais alta que Clarie. Na outra extremidade tinha a Anne: cabelos ondulado e preto, olhos pretos também, pele clara. As três sempre sabiam a hora certa de aparecer, e por mais que estivessem zangadas com Lilían sempre estavam dispostas a ajudá-la. "Não poderia ser diferente agora..."  
  
- Cai fora, Tiago... – disse Anne indo para a última cama, que eraaaonde ela dormia – tô dizendo pro seu bem...  
  
- Você não sabe qual é o meu bem... – Tiago estava furioso.  
  
- Mas ninguém fica no dormitório feminino sem ser bem-vindo – foi a vez de Clarie falar indo pegar algo na penteadeira de Lílian - vou pegar sua presilha amarela viu Lily?  
  
- Tá, pega...é melhos você sair logo... eu to perdendo a paciência... – acrescentou para ele – e você não vai gostar das conseqüências...  
  
- Eu quero falar com você, posso? – ele disse mais irritado – eu sei da verdade, Lílian , então para que tentar sd esconder? – ele jogou o buquê em um vaso qualquer na penteadeira dela.  
  
- Eu não me escondo de nada. Agora saia...- ela levantou da cama e foi para a porta do dormitório – eu juro que converso com você. Mas não agora. Não aqui.  
  
Ele saiu, visivelmente contendo a raiva. Ela sabia que ia ter que falar com as meninas agora, e não ia se esconder.  
  
- Obrigada, garotas...vocês sempre aparecem na hora exata – ela começou.  
  
- De nada...na verdade a gente queria falar com você. Aí quando soubemos que você estaria aqui...foi por mero acaso que encontramos o Potter. – Clarie nunca gostou de Tiago.  
  
- Lily, porque você não disse pra gente? – Pollyana perguntou.  
  
- Lily, esse ano você tá tão distante... – comentou Anne.  
  
- Gente, desculpa...eu não dei atenção a vocês esse ano, desculpa mesmo! Mas é que... – ela parou. Porque não deu atenção as amigas antes? Não era por Tiago...ou era? – eu não sei por que... nada no mundo deveria ter me afastado de vocês...desculpa mesmo, meninas...  
  
- Tá, tudo bem... – Anne disse rindo.  
  
- É... a gente sabe com é ficar apaixonada... – brincou Pollyana.  
  
- Eu não estou apaixonada! Não mesmo! – as meninas olharam para ela incrédulas – Vai...eu nem sei se gosto dele...quanto mais apaixonada! Fala sério, né?  
  
- Lílian! É melhor você começar a assumir seus sentimentos, viu? Não é todo garouo que suporta gostar de uma menina à toa. Ainda mais o Tiago – disse Anne, séria.  
  
- É... mas ele não parou de ficar com ninguém por isso... – comentou Clarie enquanto pintava as unhas.  
  
- Clarie! É pra você ajudar...não atrapalhar! – brigou Anne.  
  
- Ela só está dizendo a verdade... – disse Lílian.  
  
- É, mas ele sempre dizia, lembra... "Se você quiser, eu largo não–sei–quem na hora...sai comigo, Evans"– Pollyana imitou Tiago, passando a mão comicamente no cabelo.  
  
- Isso também é verdade... – assumiu Anne, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.  
  
- Ai, gente! Para! Eu não sei se gosto dele... – Lílian terminou o assunto entrando no banheiro.  
  
Ela estava desanimada, baixo astral, indecisa, insegura./.a cabeça dela travava uma luta interminável com o coração. "Você gosta dele!", dizia o coração. "Mas é imprudente ficar com ele! Ele não passa mais de um mês com uma garota", dizia a cabeça. "Mas ele gosta de você, ele mudou o jeito dele por você!" "E o que lhe garante que ele não vai mudar de novo quando vocês começarem a namorar? Você é apenas um desafio, Lílian...um desafio que ele ainda não conseguiu vencer. E quando ele vencer ele te abandona...não vê o que aconteceu com a Skiper? Ele gostou dela durante 1 ano e meio, e depois a largou..." "é, mas disseram que ela estava traindo ele... e Lílian nunca traiu nenhum dos namorados... nem o idiota do MacGuire. Se bem que ele merecia e ." Bom... resumindo o que ela estava sentindo. Confusão total.  
  
Lílian estava com medo de sair do banheiro. Não queria ter de voltar a discutir seus sentimentos em relação a Tiago. Já bastava a briga que tiver a pouco. No entanto, ela também não podia se fingir de morta. Mesmo que ela tentasse não iria funcionar, uma vez que a amiga bateu na porta no aposento no segundo seguinte.  
  
- Não vai mais sair não é? – resmungou Anne do lado de fora da porta.  
  
- Ela tá se escondendo, Anne...  
  
- É impressionante como a Polly me conhece – ela falou rindo.  
  
- Pode rir.. mas você sabe o quanto é verdade – disse Pollyana expulsando ela do banheiro.  
  
- O.K...é que eu só não quero voltar a falar sobre o Tiago – disse ela vestindo um blusão novo – Cadê a Clarie?  
  
- Ah... ela foi dar um passeio com o Remo... eles tão ficando, você não sabia? – disse Anne vasculhando a mala da amiga – trouxa? – a garota segurava agora uma das roupas novas dela.  
  
- É... mas o Remo nem me falou nada sobre estar ficando com a Clarie...ou será que falou? Eu ando tão distraída!  
  
- Esse é um dos sintomas... – brincou Anne – desculpa - acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a cara feia de Lílian .  
  
- Tá...essa aí fui eu que escolhi, porque me lembrou de você – comentou apontando para uma blusa rosa com um urso na frente – não é a sua cara?  
  
- É, é sim...  
  
- Então fica com ela – disse Lílian procurando o short do babydoll distraidamente.  
  
- Ah não, Lily!  
  
- Eu escolhi para você – disse ela encarando a garota. A amiga sorriu. Ela também.  
  
- E pra mim? Aí eu fico com ciuminho!! – reclamou Pollyana aparecendo só de toalha no quarto – brincadeira Lily...  
  
- Não! Você acha que eu ia esquecer de você? Eu não esqueci de nenhuma de vocês... Olha só...pra Cherr eu trouxe essa blusa – mostrou uma blusa verde com estampa de folhas – pra Clarie eu trouxe essa – mostrou então uma amarela com detalhes brancos – e pra você.... tchan tchan tchan tchan – ela imitou música de suspense e mostrou uma blusa preta com corações vermelhos.  
  
- Amei, ami...  
  
- Nossa...isso aqui tá parecendo clube da Bruxonilda! – disse Cherr entrando no dormitório. Era a mais pura verdade. O quarto estava cheio de roupas espalhadas pelas três últimas camas, e as meninas estavam olhando roupa por roupa. Se um trouxa visse aquela cena diria "Bando de Pattys" – e aí Lily... como foi você e o Tiago?  
  
- Eu to muitíssimo boa com a sua cara tá? Você me fez de palhaça! Tô eu aqui, falando dos meus sentimentos para a minha amiga, achando que ela quer saber de mim, e de repente descubro que era tudo uma encenação...  
  
- Não era encenação nada...eu só queria ajudar vocês dois! – Cherr disse visivelmente magoada – E me ajudar um pouco. Vocês não sabem da última!!  
  
- Se for sobre o Sirius eu quero saber... – disse Lílian rindo esquecendo a briga de momento – pode contar nos mínimos detalhes!  
  
- Eu também quero saber! - disse Anne subindo na cama animada.  
  
- E eu também...adoro uma fofocazinha! –disse Pollyana subindo na cama de Clarie, já que a dela era a mais distante de todas.  
  
- Então... – começou Cherr - eu saí daqui e fui direto pro dormitório dele...mas quando eu cheguei lá ele já estava na porta. Aí me deu tremedeira – as garotas riram – sério! Meu coração pulava, minhas pernas bambeavam...aí eu pensei: bom... agora não tem volta. Então eu respirei fundo e disse 'Sirius eu quero ficar com você'...  
  
- Assim na lata? – perguntou Pollyana abismada.  
  
- Como se você não conhecesse a Cherr... – falou Anne animada.  
  
- Continuando – disse Cherr alto – aí ele disse com aquela voz de "eu sou" – ela imitou a voz do garoto – 'ufa! Pensei que você nunca ia descobrir isso... eu sei que o Tiago não faz mas seu tipo, gata...demorou.' E então ele me beijou! – as garotas quase gritaram de excitação - Foi fantástico. Ele disse também que já gostava de mim a algum tempo, mas nunca disse nada porque eu era a fim do melhor amigo dele.  
  
- Uau, amiga! Pelo menos você teve sorte... – comentou Anne sorrindo tristemente.  
  
- Ah...brigou de novo com o Thomas, foi? – perguntou Lílian. A garota assentiu com a cabeça – porque?  
  
- Bobagem...ele acha que a Anne não gosta mais dele... – falou Pollyana levantado da cama e recolhendo algumas roupas – boa noite meninas...  
  
- Boa noite... – Cherr gritou para Pollyana – o que deu nela? – acrescentou quase num sussurro.  
  
- Ah.. ela não quer que a gente comente que ela e Jimmy não estão mais grudados como antes... –disse Anne arrumando o resto das roupas que estavam jogadas pelo dormitório - Bom... eu vou dormir também... boa noite!  
  
- Boa note... – disse Cherr deitando na cama que estava à esquerda da de Pollyana.  
  
- Boa noite... – Lilían deitou na própria cama e tentou dormir :nada. Fechou os olhos e ficou deitada, até que conseguiu.  
  
No dia seguinte, Lílian foi a primeira a acordar. Quando terminou de se arrumar, acordou Clarie, Cherr e Pollyana, já que Anne já estava acordada.  
  
- Pode contar Clarie...como foi ontem com o Remo ? –perguntou Anne curiosa.  
  
- Ah é...eu quase esqueci! – exclamou Clarie desanimada – Pode se dizer que foi bem proveitoso.  
  
- Anh? Qual é, Clarie! Conte tudo timtim por timtim...onde já se viu... "Pode se dizer que foi bem proveitoso" – resmungou Pollyana, como se tivesse sido ofendida.  
  
- Me conte do Jimmy então – retrucou Clarie, rindo falsamente – o que teve entre vocês?  
  
- Nada. – Pollyana respondeu com tom de "acabou o assunto".  
  
- Ah, Clarie...você agora tocou na ferida – divertiu-se Cherr – Jimmy .  
  
- Jimmy... – repetiram Lílian e Anne juntas.  
  
- Parem com isso! Ninguém se opôs quando a Lily disse que não queria falar do Tiago... eu e o Jimmy estamos quase lá...ele só é um pouco mais tímido do que eu imaginei...só isso.  
  
- Tá bom... ontem foi bom ele me levou pra perto do lago, a gente deu comida pra lula, namoramos um pouco e.... – ele fez suspense.  
  
- E? Fala logo Clarie! Pra que isso hein? – reclamou Lílian  
  
- Também acho – apoiou Pollyana.  
  
- E...ele disse que gostava de mim de verdade – acrescentou sem emoção.  
  
- E você fala isso assim? – protestou Anne – queria eu que o Thomas parasse de besteira e dissesse isso logo de uma vez, pra mim.  
  
- Você não me deixou terminar! Ele me pediu em namoro! – Clarie terminou quase num grito.  
  
- Você aceitou, né? – perguntou Cherr curiosa.  
  
- Claro! E eu ia recusar com aquela carinha dele? – respondeu Clarie rindo gostosamente.  
  
As garotas saíram do dormitório e Lílian de repente se deu conta de uma coisa. Ela ainda tinha que conversar com Tiago. Ela correu os olhos pela sala comunal. Ele estava como sempre, perto da lareira, juntamente com os outros marotos. Sirius comentou algo, eles riram. Pedro saiu em direção ao quadro.  
  
- Lílian, para de olhar! –sussurrou Clarie – eu e a Cherr estamos indo pra lá...  
  
- Ah, certo eu não vou...vou com a Polly...  
  
- Vai sim – sussurrou Cherr do seu outro – vai com a gente e terminar seu assunto com o Tiago – terminou acenando animadamente para os garotos, que devolveram o gesto com a mesma animação.  
  
Elas caminharam em direção aos três. "Aí me deu tremedeira. Meu coração pulava, minhas pernas bambeavam...aí eu pensei: bom... agora não tem volta. Então eu respirei fundo e disse 'Sirius eu quero ficar com você'." Lílian sabia exatamente como a amiga se sentiu na noite anterior. Ela respirou fundo e pensou: "bom, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Não tem mais volta.  
  
- Bom dia garotas! - disseram os três fazendo ( comicamente, diga-se de passagem) uma reverencia exagerada e ensaiada. Sirius beijou Cherr. Remo deu um beijo discreto em Clarie. Lílian e Tiago se olharam, constrangidos.  
  
- Bom, se vocês não se importam, eu vou levar a 'minha' namorada para tomar café comigo – disse Remo, saindo com Clarie.  
  
- Er.. Sirius, é melhor a gente ir... – Cherr olhou significativamente para o "ficante" que pareceu entender.  
  
- Tchau Tiago, Lílian.. – despediu-se ele antes de sair, acompanhando a menina.  
  
Eles se encararam por algum tempo, um barulho no salão, e mesmo assim, um silêncio cheio de tensão pairava entre eles. Eles não falavam, mas não ousavam desviar os olhos um do outro. Até que finalmente ( um finalmente BEM longo) ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.  
  
- Bom, é melhor a gente terminar logo com isso – ele falou por fim. Ela assentiu com a cabeça,e eles sentaram no sofá.– Lily...  
  
N/A: Vocês não esperavam mesmo que eu fosse continuar agora né? Esperavam? Há...vocês nem sonham em me conhecer... Desculpa gente! Mas eu tinha que colocar as amigas de Lily agora! Elas não apareceram antes e então eu tinha que compensar. E elas vao ser utéis de agora em diante. Eu não pude resistir ao famoso Clube da Luluzinha!! 


	5. O Mistério Do Lírio

A Segunda Chance de Tiago  
  
O mistério do Lírio  
  
- Lílian – corrigiu ela.  
  
- Pra que isso agora? – perguntou ele olhando para a garota "esse olhar dele vai me atravessar"-Vai continuar se escondendo né?  
  
- Eu já disse que não me escondo. – Lílian retrucou  
  
- Se esconde sim. Olha, eu não quero discutir tá? – ele falou vendo que ela ia continuar negando – Eu quero te pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu não devia ter forçado a barra pro seu lado...  
  
- Não tudo bem...eu só fiquei chateada, mas já passou. Mas tem uma coisa me incomodando... – ela disse pensativa, olhando para os sapatos "Nossa! Como eles são interessantes, né?" pensou sarcasticamente.  
  
- Fala... – incentivou ele.  
  
- O buquê que você me deu ontem...- ela finalmente olhou para os olhos do garoto.  
  
- Você não gostou? – ele perguntou preocupado.  
  
- Não! Digo, não é isso. Eu gostei, aliás eu amo os lírios – ele sorriu, aliviado – mas é que anteontem quando eu vim te procurar...  
  
- Gente, os outros estão esperando por vocês. – falou uma voz atrás deles. Era Pedro – Eles só me fizeram uma recomendação... "se eles estiverem se beijando, volte e avise a gente" – eles riram.  
  
- Tá Rabicho, a gente já está indo... – disse Tiago desanimado.  
  
Lílian e os garotos desceram para o café. Estavam todos lá, inclusive Anne e Thomas, que pareciam terem se entendido, e Pollyana e Jimmy, conversando animadamente. "Tomara que ele tome alguma coragem..." pensou, sentando-se para tomar seu café. Todos demonstraram um certo interesse em conversar com ela. "Lógico, eles querem saber como foi lá em cima." Ela olhou para o relógio "Nossa! Já são quase sete horas. Melhor ir logo para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas" ela olhou para as janelas para ver como estava o clima, mas viu algo realmente inesperado.  
  
Um lírio branco alvo, com uma áurea prateada e transparente, estava flutuando da mesma forma que o primeiro. Ela olhou para os lados. Não era possível que ninguém havia reparado naquela flor. Não que ela chamasse atenção, mas será que tinha chances de uma coincidência ser tão coincidência assim? Mesmo se fosse, porque ele estava ali, com uma aparência tão triste? "Lírios não ficam tristes Lílian... isso é maluquice da sua cabeça!"  
  
- Polly? – ela cochichou para a colega que estava ao seu lado. A menina olhou para ela – você já viu aquilo? – terminou apontando para a janela ainda olhando a garota.  
  
- Aquilo o que? – perguntou Polly olhando para a janela. Ela olhou também, mas não viu sinal da flor em lugar nenhum.  
  
- O dia vai estar péssimo hoje. Duas aluas com a sonserina, ainda por cima com esse solzão!Eu queria estar lá fora – mentiu, tentando disfarçar.  
  
- Lílian? Você está bem? Eu nunca vi você assim... eu tenho de reclamar com o Tiago – brincou a amiga boquiaberta "também não é pra menos né? Ficar lá fora foi dose!" – Em falar em Tiago... me conta o que aconteceu...  
  
- Não teve nada. A gente ficou calado bem uns dez minutos e no minuto "onze" o Pedro apareceu - ela explicou – Graças a Deus.  
  
A garota ia começar a falar quando um sinal avisou que eles deveriam se dirigir às aulas. Agora ela tinha Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Eles saíram curiosos para saber como seria a aula do dia. Depois de Herbologia, essa era a matéria que Lílian mais gostava. O que mais aborrecia e intrigava a garota, era o fato dela ter visto por duas vezes o lírio branco, mas todas as vezes que tentava mostrar a alguém ele simplesmente desaparecia. E ele sempre parecia estar triste.  
  
-Lílian, você esta me ouvindo? – perguntou Pollyana atrás dela 'já começou de novo...'  
  
- Hã? – ela olhou ao redor. A maioria dos alunos já estava saindo, restou ela os marotos e as amiga – ah claro... vamos – terminou de arrumar as coisas correndo e saiu, junto com todos.  
  
Os dias se passaram tão depressa desde esse dia, que Lílian se surpreendeu quando estava no salão fazendo seus deveres e as amigas chegaram comentando o passeio do dia seguinte.  
  
- Passeio? – pensou alto. As garotas olharam para ela incrédulas.  
  
- Terra chamando Lílian Evans... Acorda Lílian – Anne falou sacudindo os ombros dela – amanhã é sexta-feira! Passeio em Hogsmeade.  
  
- Já? Nossa hoje é sexta mesmo? – as meninas riram – Sério?  
  
- Lílian, acorda! – brigou/brincou Clarie - hoje é quinta-feira!  
  
- Ah gente...é o Pottercite – brincou Cheer olhando para a amiga.  
  
- Pára gente! Nossa! Como vocês estão chatas hein? Melhor eu ir dormir. – ela arrumou os livros na mochila e saiu – boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite! – responderam as amigas.  
  
Lilian já ia deitar, quando o primeiro lírio em cima da sua penteadeira, já seco. Ao lado dele, o buquê que Tiago tinha lhe dado. "Eles são lindos. Pena que não posso tocar nos brilhantes." "Peraê? Quem disse que você não pode? Da próxima vez que você ver um deles você toca! Não deve ser nada de mais, né?" "É, talvez não seja nada de mais..." Ela deitou na cama e diferente dos outros dias, dormiu rapidamente.  
  
No dia seguinte, Lílian estava menos distraída. Seu buquê estava no vaso que colocara no dia anterior. Viu, por duas vezes o lírio no salão principal, enquanto tomava café, mas achou melhor não ir tocá-lo. O mais estranho é que agora ele aparecia no meio das pessoas e elas ainda assim pareciam não vê-lo. E ainda sumia se ela tentava mostrar a alguém.  
  
- Lílian? Posso falar com você? – era Remo. Ele a muito não lhe contava nada, e ela muito menos perguntava.  
  
- Ah claro, mas tem de ser agora? – ela perguntou, olhando para o relógio. Na verdade ela já tinha reparado que Tiago e os outros encaravam a cena com curiosidade – é que eu to com pressa.  
  
- Tá, tudo bem – ele disse após hesitar um pouco – até mais!  
  
Decidiu que não terminaria o café, afinal odiava quando todos resolviam olhar para ela. Saiu dali sem dar maiores satisfações achando que estaria melhor sozinha... Ledo engano.  
  
Lílian estava caminhando silenciosamente por um corredor rumo à sala de Transfiguração, que era a primeira aula do dia. Então de repente foi puxada para uma sala vazia, com os olhos tapados pela mão de alguém. Ela gritou. A sua varinha caiu no chão. A outra mão da pessoa foi parar em sua boca, abafando um pouco do som. A porta da sala bateu. A sala estava vazia, o que a assustou. Ela olhou para os lados a procura da sua varinha. Encontrou –a no chão, e abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Quando se levantou viu o lírio novamente.  
  
- Isso já esta enchendo o saco! – reclamou, indo em direção ao lírio, que brilhou um pouco mais – Será que é seguro tocar? – como se em resposta, o lírio brilhou com mais intensidade – sei não... ah, mas qual seria o problema né? – o lírio brilhou ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível.  
  
Meio receosa, ela se aproximou um pouco da flor. Já podia tocá-la, apenas precisava esticar o braço. Ela levantou o membro em direção àquela bela flor. Quando seus dedos tocaram finalmente a superfície lisa e macia de uma das pétalas, sentiu seus dedos serem envolvidos pelo brilho que emanava do lírio, e muito sono. Por mais que quisesse afastar a mão dela, não conseguia. Alguma força maior de atração a deixou ali, com os dedos numa pétala que foi escurecendo, assim como ela foi se sentindo mais e mais atraída. Até que quase cinco minutos depois dela ter entrado na sala, ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e caiu, inconsciente. Pouco a pouco sentiu sua visão voltando. Olhou para o teto e deduziu que estava na ala hospitalar. Estavam todos lá, E Tiago parecia esmo muito preocupado. Ele percebeu que ela tinha acordado e foi até a cama dela, junto com os outros, que o seguiram.  
  
- Voce está bem? - perguntou ele observando-a com atenção.  
  
- Estou... o que aconteceu comigo? 


	6. Será?

A Segunda Chance de Tiago  
  
Será?  
  
Eles se entreolharam. Ela, desconfiada, resolveu perguntar de novo:  
  
- E então? Como eu vim parar aqui? – ainda assim, eles ficaram calados – GENTE! - os amigos se assustaram com o grito.  
  
- Tudo bem –Pedro disse olhando para os amigos – ela tem de saber, né?  
  
- Saber o que? – Lílian perguntou olhando curiosa para os amigos.  
  
- Você sumiu quase um dia todo. A gente te encontrou em uma sala – começou Cherr – você estava desmaiada.  
  
- QUE? – Lílian não conseguia acreditar em uma palavra. Ela não lembrava de nada algum, aliás, a ultima coisa que ela lembrava era de ter sido puxada por alguém 'invisível' para dentro da sala. Depois ela aparecera ali, olhando para o teto. Ela contou isso aos amigos, que aumentaram o ar de preocupação – Se vão ficar com essa cara, me digam ao menos a razão...  
  
- Lílian, a nossa preocupação é se alguém fez isso. – Remo explicou, olhando sério para ela.  
  
- Essa pessoa fez um feitiço provavelmente ilegal – continuou Carie, abraçada a ele.  
  
- E ela tem de pagar bem caro! – disse Sirius "nossa! Eu nunca vi eles tão preocupados... só nos N.O.M's, mas isso é irrelevante"...  
  
- Isso aí... – apoiaram Anne, Pollyana e para a surpresa dela Jimmy e Thomas "eles estão mesmo preocupados..."  
  
- Gente, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, ok? – ela falou, e os amigos concordaram prontamente – E aí, como foi quando eu tava aqui dormindo? – ela terminou, forçando um sorriso.  
  
Eles ficaram conversando por mais alguns minutos, até a madame Pomfrey aparecer, expulsando todos da ala hospitalar. Ela pensou que a expulsão se aplicava a ela também, mas para seu desgosto ela teria de ficar em observação até o almoço do dia seguinte. Ela não conseguiu dormir à noite. Pensava no que acontecera com ela, e tentou puxar na lembrança... então ela lembrou de ter pego sua varinha no chão, depois de constatar que a sala estava vazia. Ela se abaixou, pegou a varinha e quando levantou viu o...  
  
- Lírio... – terminou o pensamento em voz alta. Tentou novamente puxar a linha de lembrança, mas nada lhe vinha.  
  
De repente um pensamento cruel invadiu a sua mente: Tiago. Ele deu lírios a ela, tinha uma capa da invisibilidade, sempre estava por perto quando um deles aparecia. "Nem sempre Lily... ele não estava lá quando a primeira flor apareceu... e nem da última vez." Ela tentava defendê-lo, mesmo sabendo ser impossível, já que como ela listou antes: ele tinha uma capa da invisibilidade. "Não Lílian! O Tiago GOSTA de você!! Ele não iria fazer isso com você!" Mas ela tinha que assumir que ele parecia muito estranho naquela vez que eles se encontraram no salão comunal, quando encontrou o primeiro lírio no chão, amassado... "e hoje à noite quando eles estavam aqui, ele só perguntou se eu estava bem, e ele parecia preocupado... ou seria culpado?"  
  
Ela tentou por muitas vezes tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, mas tudo que ela pensava, levava ao lírio, e tudo que pensava a respeito do lírio, por sua vez levava a Tiago, e por mais que ela tentasse se convencer de que ele era inocente e que ela estava louca, ela já acreditava em suas suposições, e estava magoada com ele. E com aqueles pensamentos, ela dormiu.  
  
No dia seguinte, ela acordou com o sol brilhando forte, e olhando para um relógio preso na parede, se deu conta do porquê: já eram mais de nove horas. O que ela menos queria agora era perder mais aulas, afinal ela havia perdido muitas aulas no ultimo mês, e as que não perdia, estava distraída demais para saber do que o professor estava falando. "Sorte minha ter lido grande parte dos livros nas férias...senão eu tava ferrada" pensou tentando levantar da cama, sem sucesso. Sua pernas pareciam pesadas demais para tal tarefa, e sua cabeça girou, quando ficou sentada.  
  
- Nem pense em sair daqui, mocinha! – disse a Madame Pomfrey entrando na ala onde ela estava – ainda faltam tres horas até que você possa melhorar.  
  
-Mas eu estou bem, veja! – mentiu forçando um sorriso. – E mais, eu não quero ficar aqui, ainda posso assistir alguma aula antes do almoço...  
  
- Hoje é Domingo! E se a senhorita ficar quietinha, eu deixo você ir para Hogsmead de tarde – ela terminou em um sussurro. Não era permitido aos alunos irem para o vilarejo fora do horário das carruagens.  
  
- Não dá prá eu sair só um pouquinho mais cedo? – ela aproximou os dedos, mas sem encostar um no outro. – Por favor! – terminou em súplica.  
  
-Você tem certeza que está bem? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Então tá bom, mas nem faça essa cara de alegre – acrescentou rápido ao ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha que a garota abrira – você vai tomar essa poção – a enfermeira entregou – lhe uma garrafa – todos os dias antes de dormir e assim que acordar, durante três dias. E começando de hoje, portanto tome – terminou entregando um copo com o mesmo líquido – volte aqui na terça- feira.  
  
Ela se sentiu um pouco de frio e bastante desperta quando o líqüido tocou sua língua. "Engraçado, é uma poção quente." O gosto era um pouco doce, e enjoativo. Terminando de tomar a poção, ela despediu-se de Madame Pomfrey, que lhe deu um pequeno bilhete. Tinha recebido instruções de entregar isso ao guarda – caças, que a levaria para Hogsmead. Passou no dormitório rapidamente, apenas para tomar um banho e foi diretamente para os portões do castelo.  
  
- Oi Lilían! Há muito você não vem me visitar, né? – cumprimentou o guarda- caças Hagrid, sorrindo amigavelmente para ela.  
  
- Oi Hagrid! É que eu tive não muito tempo esse ano, sabe, os estudos... – desculpou-se entregando o papel a ele. – A madame Pomfrey pediu para que você me levar até Hogsmead.  
  
- Ahã, vamos! - disse abrindo a porta de uma das carruagens.  
  
Eles subiram e passaram os minutos calados. Ela conhecera Hagrid no quinto ano, quando Tiago e Sirius quase foram para detenção por causa de uma 'pequena' briga deles com Malfoy.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ela estava indo para a aula, junto com as amigas, que conversavam sobre as "marotices" dos amigos. Não demorou muito, viram uma aglomeração no corredor. O mais estranho é que quanto mais tentava se aproximava, as pessoas iam abrindo espaço para que ela passasse.  
  
- Ah, chegou a sangue-ruim mais 'querida' de Hogwarts! – exclamou uma voz fria e arrastada. Ela olhou para de onde viera a voz e viu Lúcio Malfoy, sorrindo ironicamente para ela – estava aqui conversando com seu amiguinho Potter...  
  
- Quem te disse que o Potter é meu amigo Malfoy? – ela disse em uma voz tão ironica quanto o sorriso dele – No mínimo você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho, né?  
  
- Ora sua...  
  
- EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou Tiago e Sirius juntos. Ela não viu absolutamente nada. Em um segundo Lúcio estava avançando contra ela, e no segundo seguinte, estava no chão com a boca partida.  
  
- Quem mandou você me defender hein? - Ela olhou irada para Tiago, que sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo.  
  
- Não precisa agradecer, meu bem! - ele sorriu com uma ironia absurda.  
  
- Eu não ia agradecer, querido! – ela respondeu, olhando para ele com desdém.  
  
- O que significa isso, posso saber? – disse uma voz severa atrás dela. Ela virou e deu de cara com uma barba escura. Levandou um pouco mais a cabaça e vieram-lhe em foco um pouco mais de barba, e os olhos severos do guarda- caças. – Senhorita? – ele olhou para ela, que se assustou.  
  
- Evans. O Malfoy estava avançando sobre mim e o Sirius fez a bondade de defender-me, com uma pequena ajuda do Potter. – ela disse após se recuperar do susto. Depois olhou para Sirius e acrescentou polidamente – Obrigada, Sirius.  
  
- Srta. Evans, depois entrarei em contato com você, para que me explique melhor essa história, certo? – ela assentiu. Ele olhou para trás onde ainda se encontravam muitos curiosos – Agora vão para suas aulas, todos vocês!  
  
Fim do Falshback   
  
- Vamos, Lilían, chegamos! – a voz do amigo a fez acordar dos seus devaneios. Ela saiu da carruagem e agradeceu. Já ia saindo, quando ele a parou novamente – Como vão você e Tiago? Brigando muito, ou já se entenderam de vez?  
  
- Hagrid, eu nunca vou me entender com o Potter – ela disse lembrando das suas suposições. – Até mais, Hagrid. Se eu tiver tempo passo lá com as meninas depois! – ela não esperou resposta e saiu correndo em direção ao vilarejo.  
  
Ela passou alguns minutos procurando as amigas pela vila, mas não as encontrou. Em vez disso ela deu de cara com  
  
Remo e Clarie. Conversaram por um tempo, ela explicou o porque de estar ali, e ele contou lhe como Tiago estava preocupado com ela.  
  
- Quase que ele não vinha hoje – concluiu.  
  
- Seria bom que não viesse – ela pensou alto, sem se dar conta do ato.  
  
- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Clarie, tão espantada quanto Remo.  
  
- Na verdade não. Clarie, você se importa de eu lhe roubar o Remo por um instante?  
  
- Se for sobre o que aconteceu, pode falar aqui, Lily. Eu também ficaria feliz em ouvir – ela pensou ter sido Clarie falando, mas se assustou quando a voz veio de Tiago, que estava atras dela.  
  
- Ah, oi Potter. Se me dão licença. Remo, depois a gente conversa – ela despediu-se dos amigos (Tiago não era amigo) e foi e na direção oposta. Por um momento pensou que ele iria impedir, mas isso não aconteceu. "Isso é bom ou ruim?" perguntou-se mentalmente, mas não soube responder. Queria muito estar com as amigas, mas parecia que estavam cada uma com seus respectivos pares.  
  
Ela caminhou distraídamente por alguns minutos, quando viu de novo o Lírio. Então conseguiu finalmente puxar a lembrança. Ela correu em direção ao local que encontrara os amigos, mas não havia ninguém por lá. Entrou em várias lojas, inclusive o Madame Puddifoot. Já estava desistindo, quando lembrou de um lugar que não havia ido antes, e se achou estupidamente idiota. Correu em direção ao Três Vassouras, e encontrou todos em volta de uma grande mesa.  
  
- Vai querer alguma coisa, querida? – perguntou madame Rosmerta quando ela sentou na mesa dos amigos.  
  
- Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor – pediu. E virando para Remo moveu os lábios num "preciso conversar urgente com você" e olhou para os lados, para se certificar que ninguém vira nada. Cherr e Sirius conversavam com Pedro e Clarie. Tiago e Pollyana discutiam quadribol enquanto os outros apenas concordavam ou discordavam.  
  
Minutos depois Rosmerta chegou com a bebida, e ela resolveu entrar no clima de alegria ( forçada, já que ela estava extremamente magoada) dos amigos. Por fim o passeio acabou e eles voltaram ao castelo, divididos em quartetos, na qual ela ficou numa carruagem com Pedro, Tiago e uma lufa- lufa, que conversava animadamente com o último, que não estava tao animado assim. Ela não foi mal educada, mas também não falou com ele o caminho todo. Tentou se interessar nas conversa de Pedro, o que era muito díficil. Felizmente eles chegaram ao castelo e ela pode finalmente conversar com Remo.  
  
- Então, o que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou o menino no primeiro momento em que ficaram a sós – ë sobre o Lírio?  
  
- Como você sabe do Lirio? – ela perguntou surpresa.  
  
- Simplesmente porque eu li sobre o assunto – ela ainda não entendia, e provavelmente isso estava claro na sua expressão, porque ele disse: - sente aqui que eu vou te contar o que eu sei.  
  
- Só me diga se isso foi feito por alguém – ela pediu sentando no lugar indicado.  
  
- Não. É uma mágica involuntária – ele explicou. Após hesitar um pouco ele terminou: - Mas tem uma parte que eu acho que você não vai gostar de saber...  
  
- O que? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.  
  
- Segundo a lenda que envolve essa mágica, quando duas pessoas se odeiam e começam a se gostar mutuamente, uma delas sempre vê a flor que mais admira – ele começou.  
  
- E porque isso é ruim? Porque eu lembrei lá em Hogsmead que quando eu toquei a flor, eu de...  
  
- Deixe-me terminar, sim? – ela assentiu, diante da impaciência dele. – Essa é a parte ruim da lenda. Quando elas começaram a aparecer?  
  
- Desde que... – ela puxou a lembrança – desde que eu e a Cherr conversamos... e ela me disse que se eu ficasse com o Tiago que ela queria ser a primeira a saber. Foi quando eu fiquei em dúvida se... – ela hesitou. Não queria dizer para Remo que estava gostando de Tiago. Não que ele não fosse confiável, mas ela não havia assumido ainda para ela.  
  
- Se gostava ou não do Tiago, né? Pois bem – ele continuou interpretando o olhar que ela lançou a ele como um "sim' – então ela apareceu. Eu lógico, já sabia disso antes de você desmaiar. Lembra quando eu pedi para falar com você? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu ia te dizer para você ficar longe das flores que gosta até assumir para você mesma e para Tiago que gosta dele.  
  
- E se eu não quiser ficar com ele? – Ela perguntou decidida. "Quem foi que disse que eu quero ser 'mandada' a gostar com alguém?" pensou um pouco irritada – O que acontece?  
  
- Isso que está acontecendo agora – ela não estava entendendo. – Você estará constantemente irritada e distraída, e não vai parar de ver os lírios. E a cada vez que você ver ele, você vai lembrar de Tiago e vai ficar mais irritada e distraída ainda e isso vai virar um ciclo vicioso. E eu não quero nem pensar no que pode te acontecer – um arrepio de medo passou por sua espinha.  
  
- Mas... – de repente veio algo em sua mente que ela ainda não tinha pensado – isso aconteceu com você e a Clarie? Digo... vocês se gostam também, né? E vocês nunca viram flor nenhuma...  
  
- Você agora chegou exatamente no ponto em que eu queria! – ele exclamou sorrindo marotamente. "Coisa ruim não pode ser..." pensou aliviada – Isso só acontece com bruxos...  
  
- Você não é bruxo? – ela interrompeu. Ele sorriu um pouco mais.  
  
- Que se amarão eternamente!  
  
- Que? - ela gritou atraindo olhares curiosos da sala comunal para ela. Ela respirou fundo, e terminou sorrindo incrédula - desculpe Remo, mas eu prefiro ver com meus próprios olhos. Você pode me emprestar esse livro?  
  
- Estante 54 , Bençãos e Maldições de Todos os Tipos, Ruth Abramovay, capítulo 8: O que pode ser benção pode ser maldição também, página 547 – ele disse prontamente e sem pausas. - Quer que eu pegue ou você vai lá depois? – ele perguntou sorrindo, diante da cara assustada de Lilían.  
  
- Eu....vou lá....depois – ela respondeu pausadamente. "Esse cara definitivamente não é normal..." – Eu acho que vou dormir agora. Obrigada por me esclarecer isso... boa noite, Remo.  
  
- Boa noite...  
  
Ela subiu ao dormitório e para sua surpresa as garotas estavam lá esperando para que ela contasse alguma coisa. Pensou em ir dormir e até chegou a deitar na cama, mas quem disse que o sono veio? "Eu passei tempo demais dormindo...agora vou ter de contar pras meninas...e elas não me deixarão em paz se eu não contar" concluiu o pensamento quando ouviu a cortina da cama abrindo, com violência.  
  
- Ok, Lilían Evans...Se você não contar para mim o que você e o Remo conversaram eu juro que te esgano! – falou Clarie olhando demoniacamente para a garota – Pode falar, eu te dou 10 segundos para começar.  
  
- Tá, eu ia contar mesmo...é que ele tava me explicando porque eu desmaiei... – "nossa! Eu nunca pensei que a Clarie pudesse ser tão ciumenta..."  
  
- Ah, Clarie, deixa de ser ciumenta!! – exclamou Anne aparecendo no campo de visão de Lilían – me conta, Lily, porque você desmaiou?  
  
Ela contou a história que Remo tinha lhe contado minutos atrás, sempre seguidos de "aaah"s e "ohh"s de Pollyana e "Eu sabia"s de Clarie e Anne e "Finalmente"s de Cherr. As garotas conversaram trivialidades até todas – exceto Lilían – sentirem sono e irem dormir. A garota tomou sua poção, leu um pouco e dormiu sabe-se lá que horas.  
  
No dia seguinte primeira coisa coisa que fez foi tomar a poção novamente, e depois da higiene pessoal, descer para tomar café. Ainda era cedo, com certeza. O sol estava frio e o salão estava quase vazio, ocupado apenas por alguns professores e o diretor. Tomou café antes do salão encher, e saiu em direção à biblioteca, que tinha acabado de abrir. Correu por entre as estantes, indo direto para a que tinha uma placa com os dizeres 'n.º 54', sob os olhares cheios de censura da Madame Pince. Correu os olhos velozmente até parar no que ela queria. Um livro de capa vinho, com letras prateadas. "Bençãos e Maldições de Todos os Tipos: Abramovay, Ruth". Puxou o livro com cuidado, assinou uma pequena ficha com a bibliotecária e saiu para a primeira aula.  
  
- Eu vou tentar me concentrar hoje e à noite eu leio – programou não tão mentalmente quanto desejara 


	7. A Benção de Afrodite

A Segunda Chance de Tiago  
  
A benção de Afrodite  
  
A muito custo, Lílian conseguiu se concentrar um pouco durante as aulas, o que foi bom, já que até os professores estavam ficando preocupada com a garota. Porém, no fim da tarde, na aula de Aritmancia ela não pôde se controlar e de cinco em cinco minutos olhava no relógio, o que irritou a agressiva professora. - Srta. Evans, se está com pressa, queira se retirar da minha aula, por favor – ordenou a professora se dirigindo até a porta da sala. – A srta. já está me dando nos nervos! Vamos, saia! - Mas... desculpe professora! – "Droga!" - Saia – ela apontou a porta – se não sair pegará uma detenção. - Mas... - Xô, Evans! Detenção. Espere na porta da sala até o fim da aula para discutirmos a sua detenção. SAIA!  
  
Sem mais discutir – em parte por que estava envergonhada demais para falar agora, em parte por medo de perder a monitoria – ela saiu cabisbaixa da sala e sentou–se no corredor. - Já que não posso atrapalhar a aula daqui... – ela sussurrou, enquanto tirava o pesado livro de dentro da mochila com um pouco de dificuldade. Ia começar a ler, mas o sinal tocou em seguida e ela colocou o grande livro dentro da mochila rapidamente, liberando a passagem da porta em segundos. "Que coisa feia, Lílian! Você é monitora sabia? Deveria dar exemplo de perfeição e não pegar detenções por aí!" ralhou consigo mesma ao lembrar que ficara para discutir a detenção.  
  
- Ok, Evans o que tem a dizer sobre o seu comportamento na sala? – a professora perguntou assim que ela entrou na sala já vazia, sem nem ao menos olhar para ela. - Que estou envergonhada, deveria ser um exemplo...desculpe. - Não pense que com suas desculpas você irá se livrar da detenção. - Mas não quero me livrar da detenção. Foi merecida, não foi? – "Pare de ser toda certinha, garota! Saia da sala e deixe essa velha feia aí falando só!" reclamou a parte rebelde dela, que ela preferiu ignorar. - Muito bem... você pode então – a professora parou um pouco e olhou para ela, como se visse a sua alma – você vai ajudar–me a arrumar as avaliações do pessoal do quinto ano, certo? - Certo... mas alguma coisa? - Ah, sim... tem sim. Você estará acompanhada do senhor... – ela abaixou os olhos para o pergaminho, a procura do nome, talvez. "Contanto que não seja do Tiago", ela pensou - Malfoy. - Que? Malfoy? Lúcio Malfoy?? - É, agora pode ir. Esteja aqui às nove.  
  
Lílian nunca havia entendido o ditado "cuidado com o que deseja...", mas agora sabia exatamente o que isso queria dizer. Estava irritada demais para pensar no livro, mas não pôde deixar de culpá-lo por ela estar pegando detenção, e ainda mais com uma pessoa tão... desagradável. Fugindo de qualquer possibilidade de encontrar alguém indesejável – Tiago, Cherr, Tiago, Clarie, Tiago, Remo, Tiago, Pollyana, , Tiago, Sirius, Tiago, Anne ou até Tiago – ela preferiu ir direto para o dormitório, e de lá direto para a detenção. Realmente não encontrou ninguém considerada indesejável numa situação dessas, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco... - Lily? – "Caramba!! Eu acho que hoje não é meu dia de sorte..." . Era Tiago. – Hoje você não foi jantar, o que foi? Você está se sentindo bem? - Ah, oi Tiago.. estou, estou bem sim... é que eu não estava com fome. - Vai para os jardins? Eu tava indo pra lá, se você quiser a gente pode... -Não, eu não vou para os jardins – o tem saiu um pouco grosseiro e ela logo adoçou-o – eu vou para a sala de Aritmancia... - Quer companhia? – ele ofereceu - Não, Tiago, obrigada mesmo... mas não precisa –"imagina o que ele faria se visse o Malfoy lá?" pensou assustada com a possibilidade. - Tem certeza? - Tenho... – sem esperar por alguma resposta, ela saiu rapidamente dali. Talvez ele insistisse e ela não conseguiria mais negar a companhia dele.  
  
Caminhando rapidamente, ela olhou no relógio: 20:45. Virou aqui, ali, subiu umas escadarias, virou mais uma vez, e parou na porta da sala da professora de Aritmancia. Esperou mais alguns segundos, respirou fundo, e bateu. - Entre! – a professora falou de dentro da sala. A prof. Vector estava sentada à mesa, com 'aquilo que ela chama de aluno´ sentado ao lado dela, concentrado em organizar os rolos de pergaminhos. - Boa noite. Por onde começo? – "Fale menos, discuta menos e acabe logo com isso..." pensou enquanto sentava ao lado oposto de Malfoy. - Vocês agora ficarão aí, arrumando tudo nessas gavetas, enquanto eu resolverei outras coisas. Qualquer coisa pergunte ao Sr. Malfoy, que ele saberá te dizer. – então ela levantou e Lílian viu um sorriso maldoso se formar nos lábios do garoto. "Tô perdida!" – Boa noite, garotos. Quando terminarem, podem ir para suas Casas.  
  
- Definitivamente essa é a minha pior noite do ano... – ela comentou para si mesma, com uma voz sombria demais pra ser a dela – Detenção com um Malfoy... tem coisa pior? - Tem, lógico que tem... Pegar detenção com uma sangue-ruim. Então porque você não cala a boca e deixa essa noite ser um pouco menos ruim... pra nós dois, hein? – ele respondeu azedamente. - Nossa, a praga tá irritadinha... – desdenhou dando ruidosas risadinhas, enquanto colocava mais alguns pergaminhos numa gaveta. - CALA A BOCA GAROTA!! - ela olhou assustada para ele. Ele começou a rir e sem poder mais agüentar, ela riu também. "Talvez a noite realmente não seja a pior do ano..." pensou, admirada por estar rindo COM um Malfoy. Pior...com o cara que sempre fez questão de lhe dizer que era sangue puro, enquanto ela era uma sangue ruim. – Do que você está rindo? - Do seu gritinho histérico... e porque você estava rindo? - Não é da sua conta! – ele respondeu secamente, e voltou a arrumar os pergaminhos. "Doce ilusão, Lílian... nada mais do que uma doce ilusão..." pensou. – Terminei! - Doce ilusão, essa sua!! Se você sair e me deixar aqui, eu juro que te mato! Sem contar que eu digo à professora... – Malfoy, que já tinha levantado e ia em direção a porta, virou–se e encarou Lílian. - Se ousar me dedurar, eu te mato! - E eu te mato se você sair daqui! – ele olhou para ela com curiosidade e diversão e voltou arrumar os pergaminhos, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Lílian olhou para o relógio. Eram quase 10 horas, e ela já estava saindo da detenção, ainda estranhando a 'obediência' de Malfoy. Eles não se falaram mais durante a noite, mas ele não fez objeção nenhuma "e isso não é um coisa comum de se ver, não é?" Agora ela estava em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, e tudo o que ela precisava era ficar sozinha com 'seu' livro. Mas, sabe como é... nada é exatamente como a gente quer, né? Assim que entrou na Sala Comunal, encontrou com Cherr – a única que sabia da sua detenção, uma vez que fazia Aritmancia também – que estava esperando por ela. -E aí, como foi lá? – perguntou quando elas começaram a subir as escadas. -Se a gente desconsiderar a companhia do Malfoy – a garota olhou para ela, incrédula – é, esse mesmo... é foi aceitável! -Nossa, meus pêsames a você... e aí, já leu o livro? -Não... mas sabe o que é... eu não quero ler – revelou um pouco insegura. -Porque? – ela perguntou baixinho, quando elas pararam na frente do dormitório. -Eu não sei... tenho um mal pressentimento – mentiu. A verdade é que ela sabia que era orgulhosa demais para ser até OBRIGADA a gostar de alguém. "Ainda mais quando esse alguém é Tiago Potter", pensou entrando finalmente no dormitório.  
  
Ela não estava esperando pelo que viu a seguir. TODOS os seus amigos – até mesmo os das outras Casas – estavam no dormitório, esperando por...Ela? -O que é isso? – perguntou olhando para Cherr. - Parabéns, Lily!! 17 aninhos, hein?? – gritou Frank Longbottom, abraçado à sua namorada, Alice Murray, que também acenou pra ela. -Que? Vocês estão malucos é? Meu aniversário é... – ela olhou para o calendário em cima da penteadeira. "4 de outubro! Meu deus... Como foi que já se passou um mês que eu cheguei e eu não reparei?" ela se perguntou "Você estava pensando em um certo Tiago Potter, não?" sua mente lhe indicou, sarcástica. – Gente, eu tinha esquecido!!- ela riu, nervosa.  
  
Todos riram da cara dela, que provavelmente era de pânico total. Ela riu e recebeu os parabéns de todos, e estranhou não Ter lembrado do próprio aniversário. Enquanto todos se serviam de guloseimas - que provavelmente os garotos pegaram na cozinha – ela pegou o livro e saiu para dar uma volta nos jardins. Já era tarde e na verdade, se ela fosse pega do lado de fora do castelo, provavelmente ela seria mandada para uma nova detenção, mas ela sinceramente pouco se importava com isso. Ela sentou na beira do lago, e pousou o livro na grama, e abriu na página indicada pelo amigo. Ia começar a ler mas novamente sua atenção foi desviado, mas dessa vez por um grande cervo, que estava do outro lado do lago, olhando para ela. "Lilían, você definitivamente está ficando louca!" O animal então começou a contornar o lago a galopes macios, e a se aproximar dela. Por alguma razão, ela não teve medo do bicho, mesmo sabendo que era muito estranho ver um cervo por aí, caminhando... ainda mais em Hogwarts. O cervo agora estava deitado ao lado dela, e ela acariciou dorso dele com muita confiança, o que ela mesma estranhou. Então o impetuoso animal se transformou em... -TIA... – ela gritou, mas a sua boca foi tapada rapidamente pela mão dele. Recuperada do susto, ela arrancou a mão dele da sua boca e sussurrou – Tiago? Desde quando você é um animago? -Oi prá você também, Lilían – ele brincou. Mas vendo a cara que esta lhe fazia, ficou sério novamente. – Desde os 15 anos. -Mas eu nunca soube... -Eu sou um animago clandestino. E eu confio que você não vai contar a ninguém, né? -Não, lógico que não...mas... -O que você está lendo, hein? – ele pegou o livro aberto na página. O coração dela gelou. – A benção de Afrodite? -Você quer ler em voz alta prá mim? É que também envolve você... – "Só Deus sabe o que eu tive de enfrentar para dizer essas simples palavras..." - Tá bom... pois bem – ele sentou –se mais próximo dela, e começou:  
  
"O amor e o ódio Tal como o bem e o mal Andam juntos, mãos dadas Num universo astral  
  
Assim como diz o verso acima, as bênçãos e maldições também andam juntos em um universo diferente do mágico e não mágico. Porem mais do que isso, algumas bênçãos trazem consigo a sua própria maldição. Há algumas maldições que podem ser anuladas por uma bênção. Poucas as bênçãos que podem ser quebradas por uma maldição. Raras então, as bênçãos que falaremos nesse capítulo. As bênçãos que trazem consigo a sua própria maldição, são conhecidas como bênçãos obrigatórias, porque são aceitas, mesmo a contragosto – casos raros – devido ao fato delas jogarem uma maldição muito poderosa e impossível de ser quebrada, quando não são aceitas. Em suma apenas uma bênção obrigatória foi provada até hoje.  
  
A benção de Afrodite  
  
Muitos sabem que Afrodite e Eros eram amantes, e que depois de serem 'pegos', cada um foi, envergonhado, para o seu lado. Sabem também que ela teve uma filha, chamada Hermione. O que poucos sabem é que antes de Hermione, Afrodite teve outra filha, fruto de seu amor com Xanthus, um guerreiro mortal, que era muito forte e orgulhoso. Seu nome era Duvessa. Com medo da reação dos Deuses do Olimpo, ela entregou a menina ao pai, para viver com os mortais. Ela seria observada de longe, sem saber que Afrodite era sua mãe. Duvessa cresceu, e herdou a beleza da mãe e o orgulho do pai, e alimentava um sentimento recíproco por Órion, um valente caçador que vivia na mesmo cidade que ela. Irritada com a filha ( 'Como pode a filha da Vênus ter ódio por um rapaz tão bom e bonito como Órion?' Pensava a Deusa, observando Duvessa), ela fez com que os dois se apaixonassem. Órion, então, se declarava para Duvessa todos os dias, o que a irritava ainda mais e aumentava o seu ódio pelo rapaz. Apaixonada ela estava, sim, mas o seu orgulho era muito grande para que ela assumisse o seu amor por alguém. Então, lembrando desse detalhe, Afrodite pediu que Oneiros, o Deus dos Sonhos, pertubasse os sonhos da filha, pois com isso esperava que Duvessa entendesse que felicidade estava a seu alcance. - Assim como fiz com que se apaixonasses por Órion, posso fazer também com que jamais tenhas amor por qualquer outro homem que não seja ele. A ele, que não é tão orgulhoso com tu, farei com que se apaixone e seja feliz com a mais feias das moças, enquanto tu, a mais bela, ficarás sofrendo eternamente por ele. Agora vais até ele, e diz que lhe ama, e eternizarei o seu amor, ou ficas aí, enquanto vê o seu orgulho e coração serem feridos. Duvessa acordou assustada, e sem ao menos pestanejar, correu de encontro a Órion, que incitado por Vênus, estava indo em direção á casa da moça. Eles se amaram eternamente e sem saber, eternizaram também a bênção de Afrodite.  
  
Mas como saber se está sob a Benção de Afrodite? A Deusa do Amor, era também a Deusa das flores, e ao saber que a sua benção estava sendo imortalizada, se condoeu dos que nada sabiam a respeito do ocorrido, e manda como aviso dessa benção, as flores. Não se sabe ao certo qual a função delas na história, mas Vênus disse: - Aos mortais deixo o aviso: as flores. As flores indicarão o amor eterno."  
  
Ao fim da narrativa, Lilían não sabia o que falar. Abriu a boca, mas dela não saia som algum. Tiago, porém pareceu mais calmo. Lily, é isso que... que tá acontecendo com a gente? – a boca dela secou, e ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. – Então... – sabia o que ele ia dizer, mas achou que deveria ser ela a falar, afinal, eram os sentimentos dela. "Não adianta mais esconder, não é?" Tiago, eu estou mesmo gostando de você. Mas até do que acho que deveria – terminou num sorriso.  
  
Ele sorriu também, e ela quase desmanchou. Então ela sentiu a proximidade deles diminuírem, diminuírem, até que apenas um centímetro os separava. Um centímetro, meio... os lábios se tocaram e finalmente eles se beijaram. Um beijo calmo, a mais pura expressão de carinho. Carinho não, amor, porque talvez já fosse esse o sentimento entre os dois. Amor. Eles se afastaram e ela abriu os olhos, extasiada. Tiago olhava para ela, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.  
  
- E aí, agora você vai sair comigo né? 


	8. Começou Para Ela Também

A Segunda Chance de Tiago  
  
Começou Para Ela Também  
  
Passaram-se quase uma semana desde que Lilían finalmente se entendeu com Tiago. Apenas para variar, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo novamente. Não, ela via mais os lírios, mas desde a noite da detenção, Lúcio Malfoy olhava para ele com "outros olhos" e sua ganguezinha não a atormentava tanto quanto antes. Pouco depois do aniversário de Lilían, chegou uma coruja com uma carta dos seus pais e uma torta de chocolate, o que a deixou mais radiante do que nunca. Suas atenções, que antes estavam nos lírios e em Tiago, voltaram aos livros, o que alegrou os professores. Sirius e Pedro pararam de atormentá-la e ela e Tiago se encontravam todas as noites, sempre depois dos estudos. Resumindo, sua vida quase voltou ao normal.  
  
- O que você pretende fazer hoje, Lily? – perguntou Tiago quando eles saíram da sala de poções. - Estudar – ela brincou. Provavelmente ele levou a sério a resposta, pois fez uma careta bastante estranha – ou quem sabe... se você tiver planos melhores para hoje... - Sempre existe coisa melhor do que estudar Lilían... – comentou Sirius ao lado de Tiago – mas eu e o Pontas aqui vamos visitar "aquela" pessoa, então é melhor que vocês não marquem nada para hoje a noite, ok? - Tá bom... – ela respondeu, sabendo que pessoa era. – Bom, se vocês dois me dão licença eu vou andar um pouco mais rápido para alcançar a Polly. Até mais! – ela deu um beijo discreto em Tiago e saiu a passos firmes.  
  
Andou alguns metros quando sentiu uma mão parar-lhe no pé da escada. Era o diretor.  
  
- Srta. Evans, por favor queira me acompanhar a minha sala, sim? Receio não ter boas notícias. – Dumbledore falou atraindo a atenção dos estudantes que estavam subindo as escadas. Ao perceber que todos à volta pararam ele continuou: - E vocês voltem a suas andanças, jovens.  
  
Receosa demais para falar ela seguiu o professor até uma estátua de gárgula. Ele disse a senha ( Batatas Flutuantes! ) e eles subiram uma escadaria circular. Quando finalmente entraram na sala, ele deparou-se com sua mãe, chorando impiedosamente sobre a mesa. Olhou para o lado da mãe e viu Petúnia dividida entre chorar e olhar com nojo e medo para todos os cantos da sala. - Mãe? - as mulheres olharam para ela, os olhos vermelhos e inchados – Mãe o que aconteceu? – A senhora soluçou alto. Ela olhou para a irmã, afim de obter explicação, mas esta apenas abaixou a cabeça. Então ela soube. Seu pai. Ele não estava ali. Mas não podia ser! – Mãe, cadê o meu pai? Ele está bem não está? - seus olhos encheram de lágrimas esperando a resposta da mãe. Como resposta ela se levantou de um salto e correu para abraça-la.  
  
"Não sei porque você se foi Tantas saudades vou sentir E de tristezas vou viver E aquele adeus, não pude dar"  
  
Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Seu pai estava morto. Ela não sabia como, e nem queria saber. Sabia que seu pai, o pai mais maravilhoso e companheiro do mundo havia a deixado e ela não poderia fazer nada para mudar esse quadro, e isso era o suficiente para que toda a alegria do seu coração se esgotasse. O fato dela não ter visto o pai há quase dois meses apenas aumentava a sua revolta. - Como ele pôde ir sem se despedir de mim? – ela falou as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto, sem se importar o quanto a frase era sem sentido. – Ele não podia Ter feito isso com a gente... ele não podia Ter feito isso! - Querida, ele pediu que dissesse a você o quanto ele te amava, por favor, não fique assim! – sua mãe a abraçou mais forte e ela não pôde deixar de soltar um soluço. Agora estava revoltada consigo mesma, por não Ter dito ao pai o quanto o amava antes de deixar a estação. Agora ele se foi e ela não teria outra chance de dizer –lhe isto. – Não fique assim querida, por favor... - E como você quer que ela fique mãe? – Petúnia protestou postando-se de pé também – Lilían só via o pai durante pouco mais de um mês por ano, desde que resolveu vir para cá – ela apontou para o chão, com extremo desprezo – Ela não pôde falar com ele e a única coisa que recebeu dele foi a carta no aniversário. Como você quer que ela se sinta? - Petúnia, seja razoável com a sua mãe... – Dumbledore falou calmamente e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Pétunia. - E você não fale comigo, seu... seu.... ESTRANHO! – Petúnia gritou para Dumbledore afastando-se dele, como o Diabo foge da cruz. - Mãe, quando foi isso? – Lilían se viu perguntando para a mãe, que agora abraçava Petúnia. - Anteontem. Ele estava voltando do trabalho, quando do nada, um cara de máscara apareceu na frente do carro dele e gritou uma coisa esquisita, e o carro simplesmente explodiu, ali, na nossa - ela soluçou alto, e continuou – ga-garagem. Foi a coisa mais terrível que já aconteceu em toda a minha vida! Em meio às lágrimas, ele viu um borrão levantar. Era Dumbledore. Ele se virou para a sua mãe e perguntou com a voz calma: - Você disse, que uma pessoa de máscara apareceu do nada na frente do carro, gritou alguma coisa esquisita e o carro explodiu? - Si-sim... fo-foi isso que a-a-conte-teceu... porque? – a mulher perguntou em meio aos soluços. - Nada. Apenas eu não tinha entendido direito. – ele respondeu e olhou para Lilían.  
  
"Você marcou na minha vida Viveu, morreu, na minha história Chego a Ter medo do futuro E da solidão que em minha porta bate."  
  
Uma hora e meia hora depois ela estava de volta ao dormitório, chorando com a cabeça em baixo dos travesseiros. O olhar que o diretor havia lançado a ela fora o suficiente para que ela entendesse. A guerra havia chegado até ela. Todos os dias, ela lia no Profeta Diário, que muitos ataques estavam acontecendo, mas nunca, nem por um momento, ela havia pensado que isso chegaria a ela. "Fui burra e egoísta. Como pude pensar que quando Dumbledore dizia: aqui vocês estão seguros; isso incluía minha família?" Ela pensava a todo o momento. Desde que entrara em Hogwarts sabia que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra contra um mago das trevas o qual ninguém se atrevia a sequer dizer seu nome. As crianças já cresciam chamando-lhe de "aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" e os que nasciam trouxa mas não sabiam quem ele era. Muitos viam conhecidos morrerem pelas mãos desse bruxo e apenas sabiam seu nome, que muitas vezes era dito por Dumbledore: Voldemort.  
  
- Pois bem Voldemort! Você matou meu pai... e nem que eu tenha de morrer por isso eu vou te destruir, ou morrerei tentando! – ela gritou para o quarto, tremendo de fúria.  
  
"E eu Gostava tanto de você Gostava tanto de você.... Eu corro, fujo dessas sombras Em sonho eu vejo este passado E na parede do meu quarto Ainda está o seu retrato"  
  
De repente o quarto se encheu com um canto o qual ela nunca ouvira antes. Era um canto doce e encheu sua alma de uma paz que ela não sabia de onde viera. Ela deitou na cama e pensou no pai, esperando as lágrimas encherem seu coração e descer por sua alma. Mas para sua surpresa ela se viu, sorrindo com saudade do pai. Não era exatamente um riso de alegria, era um sorriso triste, que apenas estava ali por estar. Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que já eram quase cinco. Lembrou de quando seu pai apareceu mais cedo em casa, trazendo um buquê de rosas para sua mãe, e duas taças grandes de sorvete, sendo uma para ela e uma para Petúnia. Ela sentiu uma pontada no coração ao lembra-se do sorriso alegre do pai. Sempre alegre... sua mãe costumava dizer que ele sozinho conseguia encher aquela casa. E era verdade. A alegria dele era contagiante e quando ele estava feliz, não havia como quem estar ao seu lado ficar triste. Ela levantou da cama e pegou uma maleta, entregue por sua mãe.  
  
"Não quero ver pra não lembrar Pensei até em me mudar Lugar qualquer que não exista O pensamento em você E eu Gostava tanto de você Gostava tanto de você...."  
  
Meio receosa, ela abriu a maleta. Lá estavam pequenas fotos e lembranças do seu pai. Em meio a elas um recado do seu pai para sua mãe. "Margareth Quando eu morrer quero que me faça um favor. E não se atreva a recusar!! Entregue essas coisas a Lilían, e avise a ela que eu a amo muito.  
Richard"  
  
Estava datado no dia em que ela nasceu. Lilían nunca soube que um dia, seu pai havia feito tal coisa. Lá haviam apenas coisas felizes. Eram saquinhos com fotos ou coisas pequenas. Todas com recados engraçados para ela. Em um deles ela encontrou um monte de fios de cabelo branco e um papel com os dizeres: "Viu como você me dava trabalho?" Ao ler tal coisa, ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Em outro, uma foto dela ainda pequena dando língua para a máquina, emburrada sobre a perna direita costurada em uns três centímetros, e o papel com os dizeres "É sério... você era muito sapeca! Aí você tinha 4 anos e já tinha inventado de subir em árvores... Viu no que deu?" Imediatamente ela levantou a perna direita e avistou, uma pequena cicatriz abaixo do joelho. Mais uma risada. E assim ela passou a última hora, sorrindo com saudades, ao som daquele canto doce, e vendo aquelas imagens tão alegres e reconfortantes. Dormiu, sabe-se lá que horas, sobre fotos e recordações. Triste, mas com uma certeza. Seu pai estava feliz, onde quer que estivesse. 


	9. O Dia Seguinte

O Dia Seguinte

* * *

No dia seguinte Lílian acordou cedo, mas estava sem ânimo para sair do quarto. Dumbledore havia lhe dado permissão para ir para o velório de seu pai, mas ela não sabia se queria ir. Gostaria de manter a imagem do pai alegre, na plataforma 9 ½. 

"Ainda é cedo", ela pensou ao ver o tom róseo que o céu tinha. Desceu para a sala comunal e sentou-se em frente a uma grande janela, a fim de observar a aurora. Tentava não pensar no pai, mas a dor era grande e lágrimas tristes desceram pelo seu rosto. O diretor havia programado a partida para depois do almoço e ela deveria decidir até lá.

A sala comunal, antes vazia, agora tinha alguns ocupantes, mas eles não passavam muito tempo no aposento. Ela subiu ao dormitório para pegar a mochila, na esperança de encontrar todos dormindo, mas Pollyana já estava acordada. Tentando passar despercebida pela amiga, que estava no banheiro, ela andou rápida e silenciosamente em direção ao pé da sua cama, pegou a mochila e já estava saindo quando a amiga apareceu na porta do banheiro.

- Lily? – perguntou a amiga, olhando para os lados do dormitório, mas Lílian já tinha saído porta afora. Lílian desceu as escadas correndo, pois não queria falar com ninguém. Mas o que é bom dura pouco, porque ao pé da escada, como se estivesse a sua espera estava Sirius.

- Hey, Lily! Preciso falar com você – ele parecia preocupado – você já tomou café?

- Não, ainda não. Sirius, eu realmente não acho uma boa ho... – ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

- Eu sei, Lílian, você deve estar arrasada e tal, mas, por favor, me ajude! – Ele parecia desesperado.

-Não se preocupe comigo... Vá em frente – ela disse, encorajando o amigo.

- Ontem, depois que você saiu com o Diretor, as meninas foram direto para o dormitório. Aí eu estava na biblioteca, quando...

- Sirius, enrolar não é o seu forte... Vá direto ao assunto! – Ela o repreendeu, esfregando a têmpora, triste e irritadamente.

- Ok... Eu fiquei com outra garota e agora não sei como dizer a Cherr que não quero mais ficar com ela – ele disse rapidamente. - A minha relação com ela já não estava muito legal, sabe?

- Traduzindo... Você enjoou da cara dela e resolveu procurar garotas novas... – ela rebateu, cansada. – E agora você quer que eu diga a ela que vi você com outra garota ou coisa do tipo...

- Não, eu gosto da Cherr, sabe ela é gente fina e tal, mas eu não vou dar certo com ela. Eu só quero dizer a ela que não quero mais ficar com ela, entende?

- Certo. Eu vou pensar e antes do almoço eu te falo?

- Certo – ele deu um dos seus sorrisos marotos e já ia saindo, mas virou-se de supetão e perguntou: - Você decidiu se vai para o enterro?

"Ok, você é forte. Seja agradável e dê um sorriso" – ela pensou abaixando os olho, caso resolvesse chorar - oh, não... Você acha que eu devo ir? – ela levantou os olhos para encarar ele.

- Vá. Se não quiser ir só, chame o Tiago... Ele tem um ótimo ombro – e, piscando amavelmente, ele saiu pelo retrato.

* * *

-Tiago, você iria comigo para a casa de meus... Minha mãe? – ela perguntou quando todos saiam da aula de Poções – você sabe... Para o ente... 

- Vou, claro que vou! Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, eu vou, com todo o prazer – ele respondeu dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

-Obrigada Tiago... Você realmente é um amor... – ela o abraçou, e saiu para se juntar às amigas.

Lílian caminhou de encontro às amigas, mas no meio do caminho desviou para um lado, indo parar numa sala vazia. O aposento estava na penumbra, exceto por uma área iluminada pelo sol. "Ficar um pouco só antes da próxima aula... tudo que eu preciso..." Ela sentou –se no parapeito da janela, grande e largo o suficiente para duas pessoas se sentarem à vontade. Pegou um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena e colocou-os do seu lado. No topo do pergaminho escreveu "Lílian Evans". Pensou no 'que' escrever...  
  
__

_É horrível. Desta vez eu to completamente consciente e nem sei o que escrever, Mas é isso aí...Só devo está com um pouco de sono, não consegui dormi direito. A vida é interessante, quando você acha um objetivo pra ela, ela vem de fininho, E quando você acha que está tudo ficando bem legal, ela te dá uma rasteira.  
_

Olhou para fora... O jardim estava coberto de folhas secas e o lago parecia muito menor, pois as folhas cobriam sua superfície por muitos metros. Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava menos de 10 minutos para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e saiu correndo. Apenas quando ela ofegante sentou na cadeira foi que lembrou: deixara pena, pergaminho e tinteiro na sala vazia em que estava. Por sorte a aula foi prática e ela não precisou do material. Praticaram o Feitiço Patrono e ela, após ouvir a breve explicação sobre o Patrono, ela definitivamente soube que não conseguiria realizar um Patrono. Pelo menos não nessa aula. Fingiu praticar um pouco, e quando o sinal bateu para o almoço, ela correu para a sala em que estava, mas o aposento estava vazio. Desceu para o salão, distraída, e se bateu (literalmente) com a pessoa menos esperada do dia.

- Você não olha por onde anda não, Malfoy? – ela esbravejou enquanto se levantava.

- Hey, Evans! – disse Malfoy, pacientemente – a distraída aqui é você, ok? E esquecida também... Toma aí ó! Esqueceu na sala ao lado da de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Ele esticou o braço com a pena, o tinteiro e o pergaminho que ela tinha esquecido.

- Ah... Obrigada – ela agradeceu, sem graça. Não esperava, nem em mil anos uma reação dessas vinda de Lúcio Malfoy – e desculpa pela grosseria também...

- Tudo bem... – ele sorriu e saiu.

Ela foi sentar-se com as amigas e foi abordada por Sirius, que esperava que ela o ajudasse. Mal tivera tempo para pensar durante a manhã. Resolveu falar a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente.

- Seja franco. Tipo: Cherr, eu gosto muito de você, mas ainda assim eu vejo que nós não daríamos muito certo junto, sabe? Eu sei que eu tava afinzão de você no começo do ano letivo, mas passou, cara... Sei lá, fala alguma coisa assim!

- Valeu Lily! Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem a sua existência!... – ele agradeceu e saiu, dando lugar à mesa a Tiago.

- Lílian, posso saber que o Malfoy queria com você? – ele perguntou, aborrecido.

- Não – ela brincou, sorrindo – ok! – ela levantou os braços ao ver que ele levara a sério.- Eu esqueci umas coisas numa sala e ele achou. Estava só me devolvendo... Por que? Ciúme é?

- Muito!

* * *

No horário previsto para eles saírem, Dumbledore chamou-os à sala dele, e os enviou via Flú para a lareira da casa dos Evans. Lílian foi primeiro, e sua mãe esperava por ela ao lado da lareira, e quando Tiago saiu, a garota o apresentou como seu namorado à mãe e à irmã. Durante todo o velório, Tiago ficou ao lado de Lílian que chorou muito a morte do pai. No enterro, não saíam mais lágrimas. Parecia que finalmente elas haviam se esgotado. De volta para a casa da mãe, o clima era tenso. Margareth, sua mãe, estava muito abatida. Para Petúnia apenas o fato de Tiago estar ali já era um absurdo. E ela deixou isso bem claro durante o jantar. 

- Mãe, pode me passar o filé, por favor? – pediu Petúnia. A travessa com o filé estava mais próxima de Tiago, de forma que ele, por educação pegou-a e passou para Petúnia.

- Perdi a fome. – ela concluiu, saindo bruscamente da mesa e indo para a sala.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Tiago sussurrou para Lílian pelo canto da boca.

- Eu esqueci de mencionar. Petúnia odeia todo os tipos de magia, inclusive os bruxos – ela explicou em voz alta, tentando chamar a atenção da mãe para a conversa.

- Até você? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Principalmente eu. Não é muito agradável, mas eu já me acostumei. Vivemos em uma espécie de paz: ela me ignora, eu a ignoro e por aí vai... – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Ai, ai... O Bryan não apareceu, Lílian. Porque será? – Margareth perguntou, sonhadora para Lílian. – Será que seu irmão virá depois?

- Irmão? – perguntou Tiago, mais confuso ainda. Sua cara era um perfeito sinal de interrogação.

- O Bryan ta na França mãe. Ele virá, não se preocupe. Vamos para a sala? – ela falou com a mãe, ignorando a pergunta dele. A mãe levantou – se e foi com ele para a sala e lá, depois de acomodados ela começou a lhe explicar. – O Bryan é meu irmão mais velho.

* * *

N/A: Ok, vocês vão me chamar de louca! Desde quando Lily tem irmão? Bom, desde que eu resolvi criá-lo. 

Agradecimentos:

bekinha : Segui o seu conselho e **tentei** afastar um pouco mais as falas...mas acho que nao consegui... desculpa!

Patricia Granger : Ainda bem que você está gostando, e ainda bem que você nao demorou muito p atualizar...

Diana Wiccan : Que acompanhou a minha fic desde o comecinho... Agora tem um capitulo inédito, viu? Beijos!!

Agora a propaganda:

LEIAM:

Como Perder Um Bruxo Em 10 Dias, da Patrícia Granger

Morte Nem Sempre é o Fim, da Diana Wiccan

POR FAVOR!!! REVIEWS!! EU NECESSITO DELES COMO UMA ESPÉCIE DE FONTE DE INSPIRAÇÃO!!!

Beijos,

Lucka


	10. Insônia

**Insônia**  
  
Um clima tenso pairou sobre o aposento. Lílian observou o ponto de interrogação, que era a cara de Tiago, se transformar num ponto de exclamação. Petúnia, talvez percebendo a surpresa do cunhado, olhou curiosa para Lílian.

- Ele não sabia? – Petúnia perguntou, "no mínimo achando graça", pensou Lílian.

- Desculpa, Lily... Acho que sua voz estava um pouco abafada... Bryan é o quê? – Tiago falou, deixando claro que ainda não acreditava no que acabara que ouvir.

- Vamos lá fora que eu explico tudo... – Lílian pediu, olhando de Petúnia, que olhava para os dois com interesse, para sua mãe, cujo olhar perdido não deixava dúvidas: ela não ouvira uma palavra.

Tiago levantou, ainda olhando para Lílian e saiu. Ela olhou para a irmã com desprezo, e indicou a mãe. Petúnia levantou do sofá suspirando e sentou-se ao lado da mãe. ""timo. É muito bom que você tenha consciência do estado da mãe e pelo menos dessa vez me obedeça" ela pensou enquanto se dirigia para a porta. - Pronto, estou aqui fora... Você quer me explicar essa história de irmão, que eu ainda não entendi? – Tiago perguntou assim que ela sentou no banco do jardim da casa. 

- Não tem o que se explicar... Eu tenho um irmão mais velho e ele se chama Bryan. O que mais se tem para saber? – ela perguntou, ainda não entendendo o porque daquilo tudo.

- Um monte de coisa. Tipo: Onde ele está, porque eu nunca ouvi falar de...

- Ah, é isso? Bom, ele está na França e como ele é bem mais velho do que eu e há muito tempo que ele não aparece, eu raramente falo dele. – ela encolheu os ombros.

- Como assim, sumiu há muito tempo? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Bom... Ele casou com uma bruxa e viajou para França... Eles estão morando lá... Eu não vejo o meu irmão tem uns... Cinco anos? Não. Quatro... Isso. Eu não o vejo tem Quatro anos. – ela respondeu pensativa.

- E... Porque ele sumiu? – Tiago insistiu.

- Bom... Meu irmão é trouxa, e ele casou com uma bruxa. A família dela é meio conservadora e não queria o casamento, no inicio. Eu ainda não tinha recebido a carta de Hogwarts quando eles ficaram noivos. Petúnia fez a cabeça dos meus pai a não deixarem o casamento também, porque ela sabia que ele ia deixar a casa depois de casar. Ele, eu e Petúnia nos dávamos muito bem. Aí eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts e meus pais tiveram de aceitar, porque eles agora tinham uma bruxa na família. Aí Petúnia brigou comigo, dizendo que a culpa de Bryan sair de casa era minha e começou a odiar todo tipo de magia. Odiou-me mais ainda quando Bryan se aproximou muito mais de mim do que dela, pelo fato de eu ser uma bruxa e ela não. Ela tinha um ciúme imenso de Bryan. Aí Kate brigou com minha mãe, por um assunto que eu não me lembro... Mas a briga foi tão feia, que ela arrastou Bryan pra França e não apareceu mais. Isso foi há uns seis anos. Bryan dava constantemente noticias, e sempre passava aqui no natal. Mas aí há uns quatro anos ele apenas manda notícias, e muito raramente. Vai ver que Kate não deixa...

- Ah... E essa Kate...?

- É a esposa...

- Não. Isso eu entendi... Eu quero saber se essa Kate se dava bem com você. – ele perguntou fazendo um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

- Anh... Acho que sim. É, nós nos dávamos bem.  
  
Eles continuaram a conversar, quando um grito de Petúnia os fez correr para dentro de casa. Petúnia estava olhando assustada para uma parte da sala que não estava visível ao angulo que Lílian via. Tiago se adiantou, protetor para ver o que estava acontecendo, varinhas em punho.

- Boa noite, sr Potter! Acho que está na hora de voltar para Hogwarts. – Lílian se adiantou ao ver Tiago sorrir. Olhou para a mesma direção que o garoto, e viu Dumbledore, com seus oclinhos meia-lua, olhando para ela. – Olá Srta. Evans... Creio que está na hora de voltarmos, não?  
  
Ela tinha esquecido. Todos abriram grandes sorrisos, mas com certeza por motivos diferentes. Ela e Tiago estavam loucos para voltar a Hogwarts. Ela para livrar-se da melancolia e encontrar as amigas. Tiago talvez para arrumar alguma confusão. Petúnia provavelmente pensando "ótimo, esses anormais já vão". Dumbledore porque já havia chegado com esse sorriso, o que era normal dele. E sua mãe... Bem, parte de Lílian queria acreditar que sua mãe sorria para ser educada, mas... Ela odiava admitir, mas achava que sua mãe estava um pouco... Senil.  
  
- Vamos? – Tiago falou perto de Lílian, fazendo ela desviar, a atenção para ele.

- Ah sim... Vamos – ela coçou a sobrancelha seguiu Tiago até a lareira.

- Bom, por motivo de segurança, eu irei primeiro. Tome aqui – ele estendeu a Tiago um saquinho de papel – é pó-de-flú. Sigam-me. – Ele se dirigiu à lareira e gritou: - HOGSMEADE! – a imagem do diretor rodopiou um pouco e desapareceu. Lílian não saberia dizer para qual direção.

- Eu vou primeiro ou você vai? – Tiago perguntou oferecendo o saquinho para ela.

- Vai você... Enquanto isso eu vou me despedindo de minha mãe – ela aceitou o pacotinho e se dirigiu a mãe – tchau mãe. Mãe? – ela estranhou. A mulher tinha o olhar perdido e vagarosamente virou o rosto em direção a ela – Hey... Tchau... Se cuida, ta? Te amo...

- Hum-rum... – a mãe sorriu e a abraçou – vê se se cuida também... Te amo muito, viu filha? Deus te abençoe e te acompanhe. Petúnia! Vá dar o abraço de sua irmã!

- Aff... – a loira levantou contra gosto e abraçou Lílian – vê se morre, irmãzinha... – ela sussurrou ao ouvido de Lílian.

- Também te amo, "Pet" – ela falou em voz alta, elevando o tom no apelido. Petúnia odiava o diminutivo do seu nome. Dando um sorriso largo, e soltando um beijo para a mãe, Lílian entrou na lareira e gritou: - HOGSMEADE!  
  
Meia hora depois, Lílian estava de volta ao seu dormitório. Talvez por medo de magoar Lílian, nem Cherr, nem Anne, nem Polly e nem Clarie perguntou nada sobre o enterro. Lílian tampouco fez questão de comentar nada sobre a sua visita. Apenas esperou o sono chegar... Mas ele não veio... "Odeio insônia... Não vejo castigo pior do que perder uma noite..." ela pensou enquanto pegava alguns livros para estudar. O tempo foi passando e os exercícios que Lílian fazia estavam no fim... Em breve ela teria que arranjar outra forma de passar a noite. Quem sabe se ela acordasse alguém? "Não, não... Isso seria muito egoísmo da minha parte" ela pensou, desistindo da idéia. "Assim que eu acabar aqui vou sentar na janela e olhar as estrelas..." pensou olhando para o céu estrelado. Meia hora depois, ela já tinha adiantado tantos deveres que pensou: "Talvez eu tenha mais tempo livre que todos os outros setimanistas". Então ela arrumou novamente a mochila, deitou na cama de forma que sua cabeça ficasse virada para a janela, correu a cortina para o lado oposto à cabeceira e deitou. Bom, se chovesse ela iria realmente se arrepender... Examinando as estrelas, cores, formas e vendo a luz da lua avançar sobre suas pernas, dormiu.

A semana que se passou foi uma das mais cansativas para Lílian. Durante o dia as horas pareciam se arrastar, e durante a noite Lílian mal conseguia dormir. O máximo que conseguiu dormir foi quatro horas ininterruptas, na quarta feira. A maioria das vezes ela acordava duas horas depois de dormir, outras vezes nem pregava o olho. Na sexta feira Lílian mais parecia um zumbi.  
- Conseguiu dormir? – Pedro perguntou, preocupado, enquanto tomavam café.

- Olhe bem pra minha cara... O que você acha? – Lílian levantou os olhos para o rapaz, injuriada.

- Isso não é normal, não pode ser normal! – comentou Clarie.

- Ouça, Clarie. Eu não quero ser grossa nem nada... Mas eu também não quero saber o grau de normalidade da minha insônia. É só uma insônia, e hoje eu VOU conseguir dormir. Eu sei que vou.

– Ela abaixou novamente a cabeça para o prato. Não estava com a mínima fome. – Eu estou indo para a aula.

- Eu vou com você, então. – Tiago disse, deixando de lado o pedaço de bolo que ele acabara de colocar no prato.

- Pra? – Lílian levantou a sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Pra... Te acompanhar... É isso. Eu vou te acompanhar – "sei... Me acompanhar e ter certeza de que eu não vou cair dormindo em algum corredor".

- Tiago, eu agradeço muito... – o garoto levantou sorrindo – Mas eu prefiro ir só. E não se preocupe que eu não vou cair dormindo por aí. – E dando as costas a todos, saiu.

Caminhando pelo corredor, sentiu que alguém a seguia desde o Grande Salão. Olhou para trás, e quase que instantaneamente preferiu não tê-lo feito. Lúcio Malfoy e sua gangue sorriram ao ver que ela percebeu a presença deles. Ela adiantou o passo, o cansaço tomando conta dela, a cada metro. Mas nem isso deteu os rapazes.

- Lílian, eu preciso falar com você – Lúcio Malfoy se postou na frente dela, impedindo sua passagem.

- Evans. O que você quer, Malfoy? – ela deu importância ao sobrenome dele – Eu não estou muito bem hoje, por favor...

- Eu não quero te interromper... Posso te acompanhar até a sala? – Ele pediu educadamente.

- Por mim... – Ela encolheu os braços. Não admitiria nem mesmo em anos, mas estava bem curiosa pelo que viria a seguir – você vai dizer o que você quer?

- Mas eu já disse. Quero apenas te acompanhar até a sala. – Ela o encarou descrente. – Porque essa cara? Potter nunca pediu para te acompanhar a lugar algum sem nenhum outro interesse que não fosse te arrastar pra cama dele? – ele sorriu, galanteador.

- Isso não é de seu interesse. Mas qual o motivo dessa vontade repentina de me acompanhar? – ela perguntou, fingindo interesse.

- Quem disse que é repentino? – Ele sorriu mais um pouco.

- Ok, Malfoy...

- Lúcio, por favor...

- Malfoy. Eu não vou com a sua cara e nem você vai com a minha. Não adianta você dizer que está interessado apenas em me acompanhar, por que eu não caio nessa conversa, principalmente vinda de você. Então porque você não fala logo qual o seu interesse e poupa nosso tempo, hein?

- Eu não posso querer ser seu amigo? – Lílian revirou os olhos – Não, tudo bem que eu fui um pouco... Ofensivo no passado. Mas estou disposto a consertar isso. Lógico que, se você quiser. – ele olhou para ela, os olhos cheios de expectativa.

- Uma palavra – ela olhou para ele, parando na porta da sala de poções.

- Sim? – Ele fechou os olhos, esperançoso.

-Morra. – ela respondeu, rindo ao entrar na sala.

Definitivamente, a aula de poções em plena manhã de sexta feira, é a pior coisa que pode acontecer para qualquer pessoa, ainda mais se ela não tiver dormido por três noites seguidas. Tentando se manter acordada o máximo de tempo possível, Lílian não conseguiu um bom desempenho nas aulas, embora tentasse muito se concentrar. Depois da aula (dupla) de poções, vieram mais duas aulas de Herbologia, onde mesmo com o barulho de conversas, o sono de Lílian não foi embora.

- Talvez você devesse dormir agora à tarde, sabe... Só pra ganhar mais tempo de sono – sugeriu Anne, enquanto eles almoçavam.

- Se ela dormir durante à tarde, provavelmente vai passar mais uma noite em claro – discordou Remo, servindo-se.

- Mas ela precisa descansar um pouco, olhe para a cara dela! – comentou Thomas.

- Gente, dá pra vocês pararem de discutir sobre isso? Eu vou conseguir dormir hoje, que droga! – Lílian disparou irritada, levantando-se da mesa com brusquidão. – De qualquer fora, hoje eu vou passar na ala hospitalar e conversar com a Madame Pomfrey. Ela poderia me dar uma poção do sono ou coisa assim... – terminou em tom de quem pede desculpas.

Estavam em horário livre nos dois primeiros tempos. Foram para os jardins, para que seus amigos pudessem copiar a lição.  
- Hey, Evans! – gritou uma voz do outro lado do jardim. Lílian olhou para trás e um sonserino dos cabelos negros até as costas e presos, cara de poucos amigos, acenou para ela – como vai seu pai? –Lílian fechou os olhos, virou a cara para os amigos, e sorriu, embora não visse esse sorriso no rosto de nenhum deles.

Na verdade a cara dos rapazes era de fúria. "Oh-oh" Lílian pensou, prevendo o que poderia vir a seguir. Mas nenhuma reação foi mais assustadora. Ela ouviu gritos atrás dela, e virou, rapidamente, somente para ver Lúcio Malfoy em cima do cretino que perguntou sobre seu pai, esmurrando a cara dele varias vezes. Aquilo parecia ter sido a deixa. Sirius Levantou, seguido de Thomas, Tiago e Jimmy e correram em direção a onde a briga estava acontecendo... E ajudaram Malfoy a surrar o garoto. Lílian levantou chamou Remo, mas pare seu desgosto, o garoto já estava lá junto com Pedro, batendo no cretino. Logo os amigos do cara que apanhava, se levantaram e entraram na briga. Pronto. O que se via agora era um grande bolo de gente soltando socos e chutes para todos os lados. 

- Parem com isso agora! – Ela gritou, tentando se fazer ouvir, mas era quase impossível. Ela olhou para as amigas, que entenderam o recado.

- EXPELLIARMUS! EXPELLIARMUS! EXPELLIARMUS!– gritaram todas, empurrando cada um dos "briguentos" para um lado.

– Menos 10 pontos para cada um dos idiotas que estão brigando. E detenção para todos. Francamente! – ela olhou para Remo, desapontada. – Eu esperava mais de você, Remo. Como monitor você deveria apartar essa loucura e não participar dela.

- Monitores não podem distribuir detenções. – Um loiro, amigo do cretino disse, debochado.

- Mas isso é um caso especial. A professora McGonnagal ficará sabendo dessa... Barbaridade, e me dará razão. Agora voltem para suas respectivas casas, façam o favor.

- Você tinha que dar uma de Santa Evans, não é Lílian? – reclamou Remo, enquanto eles subiam as escadas em direção ao salão comunal.

- Remo, por favor, não me faça rir, estou muito cansada para isso. Você acha realmente que eu vou dar parte para a Profª McGonnagal? Eu não podia sair distribuindo socos e chutes por aí, mas adorei que vocês tenham dado um surra naquele cretino – Eles riram.

- Ah... Mas você realmente lançou um feitiço forte em Jimmy. Ele caiu de pernas para o ar... – comentou Thomas, rindo do moreno.

- Fui eu quem lançou o feitiço em Jimmy... – Polly, disse, abaixando a cabeça para sorrir.

- Isso que é amor, viu Jimmy? - brincou Anne.

- Lógico que é amor. Aquele Myers-Brutamontes estava pronto para socar o Jimmy... Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! – Polly disse, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Forte foi o feitiço que a Lílian lançou no 'cretino'. Ele bateu a cabeça no tronco de uma arvore. E levantou tão tonto que tropeçou na raiz e caiu na parte funda do lago. – comentou Sirius, dando tapinhas no ombro da garota.

- Pra falar a verdade... Eu o joguei na arvore e depois do lago. Tomara que ele tenha se afogado... – ela concluiu pensativa.

- Definitivamente você é uma ótima atriz, Lily – brincou Tiago – Eu achei mesmo que você não tinha gostado de nos ver brigando.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu não gostei. Por mim vocês deixavam o Malfoy se acabando lá com ele, mas...

- Bem lembrando, Lily... O que o Malfoy estava fazendo ali, brigando? – Clarie perguntou, curiosa.

- Sei lá!... Hey, Cherr... Você pode subir comigo ao dormitório? É que eu preciso te pedir uma coisa. – ela olhou significantemente para Cherr.

- Ah, certo... Unicórnios de Batata! – ela disse a senha e segurou o braço de Lílian, para acompanhá-la. – E vê se vocês vão tomar um banho... Parece que vocês acabaram de sair de uma bela briga...

As garotas subiram ao dormitório, mas, não foi somente a Lílian e a Cherr; TODAS as garotas subiram. Depois de muita insistência por parte de Clarie, Polly e Anne, Lílian contou a elas o que aconteceu entre ela e Malfoy "como se isso tivesse sido muita coisa".

- E você não ia contar isso pra gente? – Polly disse fechando a cara.

- Na verdade, eu pensei assim... Se eu chamasse TODAS vocês, eles iriam desconfiar. Então eu chamei a Cherr, e torci para que vocês todas entendessem – mentiu. Na verdade não queria contar as garotas, pois sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde elas contariam a algum dos Marotos e isso cairia na boca de Tiago. E a última coisa que queria era mais confusão entre Tiago e Malfoy.  
  
Graças a Deus, a noite chegou depois de mais algumas aulas (Transfiguração, Transfiguração, Animagia-Teoria) e Lílian passou na enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey explicou que isso era normal. Como Lílian aparentemente se recuperou da morte do pai muito rápido, ou pelo menos era isso que ela tentava passar, a insônia aparecia como um descontentamento emocional dela. Depois de muito falar e falar e falar, ela finalmente deu uma poção para dormir a Lílian, que aceitou de bom grado. Entrou no dormitório, e seguiu todas as recomendações da enfermeira. "Tome um banho quente bem demorado, pegue um livro – de preferência que você já tenha lido muitas vezes - tome a poção, e deite-se na cama. Leia e o sono vai vir..." relembrou. Deitou- se na cama, e começou a ler um livro muito chato, que leu no quarto ano, e aos poucos foi se cansando, até que finalmente dormiu.

As semanas passaram-se rapidamente e logo Dezembro aproximou-se, trazendo com ele uma carta da sua mãe.

_Lily, _

_Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, eu te pedir para passar o natal em sua escola, mas é que o noivo de sua irmã virá passar o natal aqui. É, eu sei que voce nao sabia que o Válter tinha pedido sua irma em casamento... Mas é a verdade. Bom, sua irma implorou que voce nao viesse essas férias para que Válter nao descobrisse que voce á bruxa. Segundo Petúnia, ele pode desistir do casamento para não ter parentes como você, uma bobagem, lógico. De qualquer forma eu agradeço muito se voc não vier... Petúnia est um pouco irritadiça esses dias, e quando ela se casar ela irá mbora de casa. Pense nisso. Mande um beijo para as meninas, para o Remo e para aquele simpático rapaz que esteve aqui. _

_Beijos de sua mãe_

_Margareth _

Lilian não tinha o que comentar. Apenas que não iria para casa. Normalmente ia, afinal passava muito tempo longe de casa quando estava em Hogwarts. Mas esse ano seria diferente, muito diferente... Na ultima semana antes das férias de natal, Lilian descobriu que ficaria sozinha em Hogwarts. Cherr, Anne e Polly iriam para casa, Claire iria conhecer a mãe de Remo, Tiago Sirius e Pedro, pra variar iriam para a casa de Tiago. Normalmente nenhum Maroto ia para casa durante as férias, porque o colégio ficava ais vazio e melhor para pregar peças ou explorr os terrenos. Mas agora no último ano, eles pareciam ter um mapa na cabeça. Conheciam todos os cantos, becos, entradas secretas... segundo eles, "foram anos de intensa exploração". Não tinha razão para ficarem no colégio. A medida que o feriado se aproximava, Lilian ia se arrependendo de ter respondido a carta dizendo que fcaria no colegio.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir comigo para a casa de meus pais? Você sabe que eles te adoram, né? - Anne perguntou, pela centésima vez desde que descobriu que Lilian ficaria só no colégio.

- Não, mas obrigada por convidar. Eu arranjo uma companhia. - ela disse tentando convencer as colegas e a si mesma.

N/A: Gente... pode dizer... o cap ficou uma merda.... mas eu tosem inspiração nenhuma, Deus tá vendo... todo dia eu sento... tento, tento... tento mais uma e tento novamente. Mas nao sai dada! Mas eu já comecei o cap seguinte e ele pode sair um pouco melhor.

Agradecimentos:

Sopa: Ainda bem que voce achou tudo isso... bom, o caso do Malfoy é que... ah deixa prá lá... mais adiante voce entende. Obrigda por ter comentado, viu?

Pipita: Como a Lily nao viu o rompimento, eu nao coloquei nada, mas eu vejo aí se dá pra Cherr comentar, por que eu acho que só a Lily que sabe que eles iram 'terminar'. Ela provavelmente vai dizer, ela é uma pessoa muito aberta com as amigas, sabe? Mas ela pode mudar um pouco até a formatura. Leia e fique atenta. Valeu os reviews.

bekinha: Agora voce vai ter que dizer... esse tá muito grande e sem muita ação, acontece. Sobr a Lily sentir algo por Malfoy... bem, ela já sente. "dio, desprezo, nojo. Mas ela também já sentiu isso pelo Tiago, então... amei seu review e continue lendo.

LeJuju: Poooxa... voce vai me deixar muito curiosa, viu? ( sem maiores desenvolvimentos na conversa ⌐,⌐)

Eu pensando: "Ninguem que escreve comenta não, é?? Pooooxa! Eu gosto tanto de fazer propaganda! Hey!! Voce que está lendo essa fic! Se voce escreve alguma fic aqui no fanfiction . net, comenta, pô... eu leio sua fic tb e depois eu recomendo aki... Hoje não tem o Leiam: porque nenhum escritor tah comentou o último cap... "

Beijos

Lucka


	11. Brigas e Planos

**A Segunda Chance de Tiago**

Brigas e Planos

Lilían foi dormir tarde no dia que antecedeu as férias de natal, tentando ignorar o fato que passaria o natal sem seus amigos. Ela não passaria sozinha, passaria com um grupo de corvinais e com Sally Milgaard, a monitora da Grifinória do sexto ano. Bom, **ela tentou **ir cedo para o dormitório, mas Tiago a chamou para dar um passeio e ela acabou aceitando. Deram uma volta pelos jardins, conversando amenidades, mas Lilían estava sentindo que ele estava estranho.

- Tiago, você está preocupado com alguma coisa? – Lilían perguntou finalmente.

- Na verdade estou. E era exatamente o que eu queria falar com você – ele respondeu, sentando na grama gelada, e puxando Lilían, para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Pode começar... – ela o encorajou.

- Lilían, é que eu não queria que você ficasse aqui no castelo sozinha, principalmente durante o natal – ele disse, segurando as mãos dela – Se você quiser eu peço ao Frank e a Alice para ficarem com você. Eles não vão vi...

- Tiago, eu já falei para vocês não se preocuparem com isso. Eu já sei com quem eu vou ficar durante o natal.

- É? E posso saber com quem é? – ele perguntou.

- Bom, alguns alunos do sétimo e do sexto ano vão ficar na escola. Algumas monitoras que conheço. Vai ter um passeio a Hogsmead e eu vou com elas e mais alguns amigos.

- Sei... quando você diz amigos, são todos garotos? – ele cruzou os braços.

- São, na maioria. Acho que o grupo tem... umas sete pessoas, cinco são rapazes – ela disse, divertida. Estava prestes a ver mais um ataque de ciúmes vindo de Tiago.

- Sete com você? – ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Todos do sexto ano? – ela balançou negativamente – Quantos anos eles têm?

- Bom, todos são do sétimo ano. Acho que corvinais, mas pra que isso? Ciúmes? – ela disse debochada.

- Quem ? Eu, com ciúmes de um grupinho idiotas de corvinais? Não tem nem graça – ele rebateu, se fazendo de durão.

- Ahn.. então você acha que David Milgaard, Larry Fisher, Gail Miller, Edward Blake e Bruce Jarvis são idiotas? - cada nome que Lilían disse Tiago arregalava mais os olhos.

Não era pra menos. Esses eram os cinco caras mais cobiçados da Corvinal. David, era da mesma altura que Tiago, cabelos loiros nos ombros, lisos. Os olhos eram quase tão verdes quanto os de Lilían. Muito gentil, mas um pouco desligado. As vezes não se tocava que estavam falando com ele. Gostava muito de Lilían, e até já tinham namorado durante quase seis meses. Larry não era nada comparado a David, mas tinha um charme incrível, que conquistava todos a sua volta. Dono de um belo sorriso, conseguia tudo o queria soltando alguns deles. Brincalhão, era conhecido por seu grande senso de humor. Gail, era o que conquistava com olhares. Bom, seu físico ajudava, afinal, ele tinha uma carinha de me-leva-pra-casa-e-cuida-de-mim. Cabelos enroladinhos, pretos, olhos azuis, um pouco mais alto que Lílian, e um belo físico adquirido com muito treino. Era artilheiro do time de quadribol da Corvinal. Muito inconstante. Algumas horas estava feliz e falava com todos, tratava todos bem. De repente, calava a boca e não falava mais com ninguém. E ninguém era doido o suficiente para falar com ele. Edward era o que Lílian menos gostava. Era muito bonito, bronzeado e com olhos escuros. O que fazia mais sucesso, sem dúvida. Tão disputado quando Sirius Black. Tão arrogante quanto Lúcio Malfoy. Um péssima mistura, mas não tinha o menor gosto por qualquer tipo de crueldade. Bruce era o que fazia o estilo 'amigo'. Mais baixo que Lílian, era quieto e romântico. Fazia sucesso entre as garotas do quinto e sexto ano. Entre as do sétimo ele estava mais para amigo. Conquistava as garotas com planos e estratégias românticas e era também muito calculista. Sempre tinha tudo sob controle e adorava demonstrar isso. Era namorado de Sally e melhor amigo de David.

- Você não vai - Tiago disse levantando – entendeu bem? Você não vai.

- E desde quando você manda em mim? - ela levantou sorrindo.

- Eu não mando em você, mas...

- Exatamente, você não manda em mim. E por isso mesmo você não pode me dizer o que fazer, o que não fazer ou com quem eu não posso sair. Eu vou sair com **meus** amigos enquanto você vai estar com os **seus** – Lílian rebateu, andando em direção ao castelo.

- Apenas por uma diferença: nenhum dos **meus** amigos é apaixonado por mim, e eu nunca tive nenhum caso com nenhum deles – Tiago começou a andar rápido, para seguir Lílian.

-Tiago, me poupe, por favor! Isso foi há mais de um ano! – Lílian parou de repente, e virou para encarar Tiago. A proximidade era pequena, e Tiago parecia disposto a acabar com ela.

- Foi o semestre mais doloroso da minha vida – ele disse beijando ela, que se libertou rapidamente. Quando se separaram, ele perguntou: - Você vai mesmo não é?

- Vou. Você sabe que nada do que você disser vai me impedir – ela disse decidida.

- Nem se eu disse que se você for, eu vou ficar com todas as garotas de Oxford? – ele cruzou os braços decidido.

- É o que você vai fazer, não é? - ela cruzou os braços também, sorrindo embora quisesse matá-lo a tapas.

- É – ele deu as costas a ela e saiu.

- Otimo! Acho mesmo que o David precisa de consolo... Afinal agora ele está solteiro novamente... – ela disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. Ele parou, virou para ela e disse:

- Pena que **voce** não esteja solteira.

- Quem lhe disse isso? Afinal, se você vai sair com todas as garotas de Oxford como você disse, eu não quero estar namorando com você quando isso acontecer.

- Lílian, você sabe que eu não estava falando sério, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Sei é? – ela perguntou descruzando os braços. - Então tá. Bom, agora com licença que eu tenho que ir dormir – ela terminou, preparando-se para sair.

- Se você sair com eles, eu termino com você – ele disse de supetão. Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Quê? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

- É isso que você ouviu. Se você sair com esses corvinais eu termino com você – ele disse como quem termina a conversa.

- Otimo. Você faz da sua vida o que você quiser. Agora tomara que você não esteja pensando que eu vou passar o meu natal sem me divertir simplesmente para atender um capricho ciumento seu – ela disse firmemente, enquanto apontava o indicador em direção a cara de Tiago – porque eu **vou** sair com meus **amigos**, quer você queira, quer não! – ela concluiu, saindo a passos firmes.

- Otimo. Vai! Eu sabia que a gente nunca iria dar certo mesmo! – Lílian ainda ouviu antes de entrar no castelo.

" 'Eu sabia que gente nunca daria certo mesmo!' Há há há! Não fui eu que passei três anos levando fora do mesmo garoto!". Essa seria uma ótima rebatida. Mas Lílian não estava muito disposta a continuar com aquela discussão. Se ele queria terminar o namoro, estava tudo bem. Subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório, exausta. Encontrou as amigas arrumando suas respectivas malas, mas não quis falar com nenhuma. Deitou na sua cama, puxou as cortinas e lançou um feitiço de impenetrabilidade, para que suas amigas não a incomodasse e deitou.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? – Anne perguntou, tentando abrir a cortina – desfaça esse feitiço agora!

- Não! Eu quero dormir, não aconteceu nada! – Lílian disse depois de um tempo.

- Acho melhor você abrir a cortina, Lily. Seu namorado está na porta esperando para falar com você – Clarie disse, a voz distante.

- Primeiro: Tiago está lá fora. Segundo: Ele não é mais meu namorado. Terceiro: Me deixem em paz, eu quero dormir! – ela disse, antes que pudesse conter-se.

- Que? Você e Tiago terminaram? Abra essa cortina agora, Lílian. Agora! – Cherr gritou, provavelmente do banheiro.

- Não! Você também não contou a ninguém que acabou com o Sirius. Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Lílian rebateu.

- Quem te contou que eu terminei com o Sirius? – Cherr abriu violentamente a cortina.

- Como você abriu a cortina? – Lílian perguntou assustada.

- Eu convoquei a sua varinha sem que você visse – ela mostrou a varinha de Lílian – como você soube que eu e o Sirius terminamos?

- Não foi por você, com certeza - Polly disse, sentando na cama de Lílian – porque afinal, você também não nos contou nada, não é mesmo?

- O Sirius me perguntou como fazer para terminar com você. Ele não queria te magoar – Lílian disse em tom de desculpa – mas você não ia contar a ninguém, né?

- Eu ia contar amanhã. Ou talvez eu mandasse uma carta a vocês contando... – Cherr disse, encolhendo-se.

- Ou talvez você não contasse, né? Mas tudo bem – Clarie continuou, rindo. – E você, Lílian terminou com Tiago porque?

- Porque ele não quer que eu me divirta no natal – ela disse simplesmente.

- Que? – as meninas perguntaram sem entender, naturalmente.

- Sally me convidou para passar o natal com ela, o irmão e os amigos do irmão – ela explicou melhor.

Ah tá. – Clarie disse, desinteressada. - Que? – ela arregalou os olhos segundos depois – Sally Milgaard,irmã de David Milgaard, seu ex-namorado?

- É! Quantas Sally's você conhece? – Lílian perguntou arrumando novamente a cama.

- Na verdade, umas cinco – Lílian olhou para Clarie, enquanto as meninas riam – Tá, mas... você vai?

- Claro que eu vou! Por isso Tiago disse que se eu fosse ele iria terminar comigo, então, eu terminei com ele.

- Ah... No-nossa, que horrí-vel! – disse Polly, fechando a mala com dificuldade.

- Horrível nada! Eu não me importo, vou me divertir e não dou uma semana pra ele pedir desculpas, seja via coruja ou pessoalmente – Lílian assegurou. As meninas riram, concordando.

Não demorou muito, todas estavam dormindo. No dia seguinte, Lílian acordou cedo, mas para não precisar se despedir das amigas, nem ver Tiago novamente ela fingiu estar dormindo até as amigas saírem do dormitório. Sentiu que Clarie queria te dizer alguma coisa, pois várias vezes ouviu ela sussurrar 'E Lílian que não acorda!' A curiosidade de saber o que ela tinha par falar era grande, mas ela resistiu. Por sorte, Clarie deixou um pergaminho, onde provavelmente teria o que ela queria tanto dizer. Cinco minutos depois das meninas saírem, Lílian levantou e pegou o pergaminho.

"Lílian,

Espero que você me desculpe por não Ter contado antes. O Remo me contou e pediu segredo, mas depois do que você me contou ontem sobre o que Tiago disse, eu resolvi que deveria te contar.

Bom, lembra que no ano passado nós tivemos uma pesquisa sobre feitiços avançados? Lembra que a Alice falou sobre um feitiço que tinha como objetivo projetar imagens na cabeça das pessoas? Bom, Tiago usou ele em você. Ele descobriu que suas flores favoritas são os lírios, e projetou-os em sua mente. Mas provavelmente alguma coisa saiu do controle e por isso você desmaiou naquele dia. Ai Lily, desculpa, vai! E eu fiquei sabendo depois do seu desmaio. E desculpa o Remo também. Ele participou, ele te mostrou o livro. Mas acho que ele também só ficou sabendo depois. Mas se você estiver zangada e não quiser falar comigo eu até vou te entender, tá?

Clarie"

Lílian parou por alguns minutos, que pareceram horas. Sua mente estava trabalhando rápido demais. Pronto: A solução. Ela tinha se deixado envolver pela conversa de 'segunda chance' e acabou sendo enganada. Não valia mesmo a pena. E o pior é que ela achava que estava mesmo gostando dele. "Oh, droga!" Estava decidido. Daquele dia em diante Lílian tentaria de todas as formas esquecer Tiago Potter. Por mais que ele tentasse ela resistiria e tudo voltaria ao normal. Ele a convidando para sair, ela recusando. Ele convidando, ela recusando. Até que o ano terminasse, o que não era assim tanto tempo, e nunca mais ela o veria novamente. Nunca mais.

Decidida a dar uma volta pelos jardins antes de começar a adiantar as tarefas, Lílian nem ao menos colocou um casaco. Arrependeu-se quando sentiu o vento frio de dezembro. Andou um pouco, esfregando um braço num outro numa tentativa frustrada de se esquentar. "Se eu ficar aqui mais um minuto, eu congelo!" ela pensou, desistindo do passeio e correndo de volta para o castelo. Correu durante alguns minutos, quando se bateu em algo. Ou em alguém.

- Ô mania de ficar se batendo em mim, hein Lily ? Acho que está virando hábito – "Lúcio Malfoy" ela pensou, identificando a voz, ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Lúcio, se você me dá li...

- Peraê! Você me chamou de Lúcio? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Anh... acho que sim... – ela disse incerta. Provavelmente ela dissera sem perceber.

- Nossa! Você me surpreende Lílian! Em um momento vo...

- Anh, eu estou com pressa, então eu já estou indo – ela disse, apontando para a direção que seguiria, e olhando para ele, sem graça.

- Ah, desculpe. Porque nós não damos uma volta lá fora? – ele perguntou, tentando acompanhar os rápidos passos da garota.

- Eu estou indo para a lareira mais próxima me aquecer – ela respondeu rindo.

- Agora que eu percebi, você está congelando! – ele riu também.

- Você é bastante observador – ela disse com ironia.

- Toma, depois você me devolve – ele tirou o próprio casaco e ofereceu a ela – mas vamos!

- Ah não, aí quem vai congelar é você. Quem sabe outro dia? – ela recusou o convite, tentando arranjar uma desculpa para não ir.

- Outra hora talvez... você vai a Hogsmead? - ele perguntou mas rapidamente emendou, batendo com a mão na testa – Ah, é claro que vai! Quem seria doido de perder um passeio a Hogsmead em pleno natal? O que eu quero perguntar é: você tem companhia para o passeio?

- Tenho – ela disse parando numa bifurcação – bom, eu estou indo por aqui, então... até mais! – ela despediu-se, dando as costas para ele.

Tentando chegar logo num local aquecido, correu durante alguns metros. Parou na frente do quadro da mulher gorda e disse a senha. Entrou, sentou-se perto da lareira mais próxima e estendeu as mãos para aquecê-las. Poucos minutos depois Sally sentou ao lado dela.

- O que foi? – Sally perguntou, olhando distraidamente para as chamas.

- O que foi o que? – Lílian disfarçou.

- Desde a escadaria é que eu estou vendo uma nuvem negra em cima de sua cabeça – A menina disse e Lílian instintivamente olhou para cima. Sally riu – brincadeira! Mas eu reparei que você está um pouco... chateada.

- Não é nada... só que é muito chato não ter ninguém para conversar... – Sally fez uma cara inconformada, ao que Lílian logo completou – não que eu não goste de conversar com você, mas é que eu não te conheço direito! Nossas conversas sempre estão ligadas à monitoria...

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Ei – Sally disse, levantando – David me chamou para os jardins. Aproveitar os últimos dias de sol. Vamos?

- Anh... não sei... –Lílian perguntou desanimada – Será que não fica meio estranho, eu aparecer lá? Quero dizer, eu nem fui chamada nem na...

- Lily, ele me pediu para te procurar e te chamar também. E então? Vamos? – Sally estendeu a mão para Lílian, que hesitou um pouco e a segurou com firmeza.

- Vamos!

**Novamente **Lílian tinha esquecido o casaco. **Novamente **ela só percebeu isso tarde demais, quando já estava congelando como vento frio. Enquanto jogavam conversa fora embaixo de uma árvore à beira do lago, Lílian observava a paisagem e tentava **novamente** aquecer os braços. **Novamente **sem sucesso.

- Lily, porque você não pegou um casaco? – Gail perguntou, sentando ao lado de Lílian.

- Esqueci... saí com tanta pressa do dormitório que nem me toquei – ela disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Pressa? De que, de me ver? - Edward disse, convencido.

- Quê? - Lílian olhou para ele, como se avaliasse se ele valia a sua pressa ou não. Depois revirou os olhos, debochada.

- Acho mesmo que não, viu Ed... – David disse, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Toma Lily, prá você não congelar.. – Gail ofereceu o próprio casaco, que Lílian aceitou de bom grado, sorrindo.

Em meio às conversas, surgiu o assunto 'relacionamento'. Um assunto sobre o qual Lílian definitivamente não queria falar. Ouvindo os comentário mais bizarros e engraçados sobre os namoros mal sucedidos de

Larry e Ed, Lílian ouvia calada, e ria vez ou outra. Loucuras que eles já tinham feito por uma garota, o pior fora, a melhor cantada que já tinham dado e etc...

- E você Lily, qual a pior cantada que você já recebeu? – David perguntou.

- Além daquela que você me deu? Você é a nora que minha mãe pediu a Merlin? – ela perguntou, arrancando risadas de todos – nenhuma. Acho que essa realmente foi a pior.

- David nunca teve criatividade para dar cantadas. O mestre das cantadas aqui é o Bruce, né Bruce? – Edward perguntou.

- Pena que ele não tem praticado. Ou tem? – Sally perguntou, encarando o namorado, que levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e sorriu.

- Não! Eu não preciso usar cantadas em você..! – Bruce disse por fim.

- Lílian, soube que você finalmente saiu com o Potter, é verdade? – Larry perguntou, olhando disfarçadamente para David.

- Oh, sim. Nós namoramos durante uns dois meses, mas terminamos – ela respondeu, meio sem graça e sem entender o porque do olhar de Larry em direção a David.

- Anh.. Então faz pouco tempo, afinal ontem à noite eu vi vocês dois passeando pelo jardim... – Larry insistiu. Parecia até que ele sabia até o motivo. "Será que ele sabe?" Lílian pensou antes de, muito sem jeito, começar a responder:

- Na verdade, nós brigamos ontem, um pouco antes de eu voltar ao dormitório.

- Porque? Vocês parecem se gostar tanto – Bruce perguntou. Sally olhou de uma forma desaprovadora para ele. – O que?

- Não sei se você percebeu, Bruce, mas acho que a Lily não quer falar sobre isso! – ela respondeu baixo o suficiente para que os outros não ouvissem.

- Ele não quer que eu saia com vocês. Acha que como eu já fui namorada de David, pode acontecer alguma coisa entre eu e ele – Lílian disse, por fim.

- Então ele é burro – Sally disse, arrancando risos. – Não, sério! Se ele não queria que acontecesse alguma coisa entre o Dave e Lily, ele deveria continuar namorando com ela. Ele só fez facilitar as coisas, afinal agora ela está solteira...

- Sal, não me dê idéias! – David disse. Lílian ficou sem graça.

O assunto logo foi mudado depois disso. E o tempo passou rapidamente. Tão rapidamente que eles só sentiram que a tarde chegara quando Larry reclamou da fome. Foram até a cozinha e roubaram alguma comida, já que o almoço não estava mais sendo servido. Iam voltar para o jardim, mas Lílian não continuou com eles, alegando que ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer, e que estava muito atrasada nas lições.

Esperou entrar no dormitório e dar de cara com uma coruja em cima da cama, mas para seu desapontamento, o dormitório estava vazio. Tirou o casaco de Gail, e colocou-o cuidadosamente sobre a penteadeira. Tomou um banho e deitou-se, pensando em dormir um pouco. Suportar aquele tédio seria difícil. Mas poderia ser bom. Queria alguém para conversar nesse momento. Alguém do sétimo ano, da Grifinória... Alguém que conhecesse bem Tiago e os Marotos... Alguém como...

- Não pode ser mais tarde, Lily? – Alice perguntou, enquanto lia alguns rolos de pergaminho.

- O que é isso que você está lendo? – Lílian perguntou, puxando sem cerimônia um dos rolos da mão da garota.

- Lily! É sobre a Guerra dos Centauros. Eu ainda não fiz minha redação e nem sei por onde começar. Detesto história da magia – Alice disse puxando o pergaminho de volta.

- E se eu prometer que eu faço a sua redação? – Lílian disse, fazendo com que Alice arregalasse os olhos.

- Lílian, são quarenta e cinco centímetros! Você vai fazer essa redação pra mim, só prá eu conversar com você?

- É, porque não? Quanto mais eu me ocupar melhor. Você topa? – Lílian perguntou, as mãos juntas, implorando.

- Sobre o que você quer falar? – Alice perguntou, guardando todas as coisas na mochila.

- Sabe o que é? - Lílian contou o que tinha na carta a Alice, que se surpreendia a cada palavra.

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! – ela disse por fim, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. 

- Pois eu digo que ele fez! E eu não sei o que fazer. Estou com tanta raiva, Alice!

- Pois eu sei! Você vai ficar irresistível. E vai deixar ele babando por você. E só babando. Eu já fiz isso com o Frank. Foi muito engraçado... – Alice disse pensativa.

- O que aconteceu? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

- Ele babou, literalmente. E depois veio me pedir desculpas por Ter saído com a garota da Sonserina.

- Ta aí, uma coisa que pode dar certo... E Larry pode facilitar as coisas pra mim – Lílian pensou alto.

- Facilitar o que Lily? – Alice perguntou.

- Mas talvez, se Lúcio pudesse fazer isso... – Lílian continuou falando, sem se importar com as caras e bocas feitas por Alice.

- Continuo sem te entender, Lílian! – Alice protestou. Lílian finalmente olhou para ela.

- Lúcio. Digo, Malfoy. Ele vai me ajudar a consegui o que eu quero – Alice ia abrir a boca, mas Lílian a tapou com a mão e continuou – ele quer sair comigo. Então, se eu sair com o maior inimigo de Tiago, e ainda por cima, deixá-lo babando literalmente, ele vai ficar irado. E eu poderia deixar claro que sei o que ele fez, e isso serviria de lição. Não vai ser muito, mas o suficiente. Depois eu vejo se ainda estarei gostando dele.

- Você não vai estar se arriscando ao sair com Malfoy? – Alice perguntou preocupada, mas Lílian tentou tranquilizá-la, balançando a cabeça negativamente – então seria bom que Tiago soubesse que no natal você vai sair com Malfoy.

- Mas eu não pretendo sair com ele no natal... – Lílian disse, tentando explicar que sairia com Dave e os amigos no natal.

- Eu sei disso... Você sabe disso... Mas Tiago não. E você ainda sairá de obediente. Afinal ele pediu para você não sair com os corvinais porém, não disse nada sobre sonserinos...

N/A: Desculpa a demora gente, por favor...! Mas é que eu tava com tanta coisa prá fazer que me surpreendi por ter tempo de coçar... Ahn... acho que coloquei mais alguns personagens novos né? Tudo bem... a gente supera! Er... como não deu prá colocar o Bryan nesse capítulo, acho que vou dar a ele uma pontinha no próximo...

N/A²:

Thaisinha: Ainda bem que você gostou! Como já disse talvez o Bryan apareça no próximo capítulo... ( se bem que eu te disse isso a respeito desse capítulo nao foi?)

Xianya: Hehehe... Com certeza, confusão a curto prazo!!...

mi: A Cherr não chega a ser minha personagem preferida, mas também gosto muito de escrever sobre ela... Mas não sei se o Sirius merece ela não...

Tainah: Acho que a mãe de Lílian não acharia essa sua idéia de deixá-la na casa de Tiago tão boa não... hêhêhê...

Fly E. Potter: Nem demorei tanto... só 38 dias depois do seu review... hêhêhê... Eu realmente não sei quantos capítulos vão ter...

That: Eu vou consertar o capítulo 7, pode deixar.... mas ele tá completo... termilna com aquela frase mesmo... E eu não sei se seria legal deixar a Lily gostar de Lúcio...

BabI Black: Blé! Acho que estou me tornando previsível demais... Obrigada por resolver comentar, viu?

Dri: Obrigada!! Obrigada mesmo pela força!! E não se preocupe, parar de escrever essa fic não está nos meus planos...

Biba Wood: Ah, obrigada pela dica! Eu fiz isso nesse capítulo!, Tomara que tenha ficado legal...

Manoela Wood: Anh... eu em breve conseguirei ler uma fic em inglês também! Basta eu conseguir tempo e paciência... O Remo sabia porque ele é morador da biblioteca... uma espécie de Hermione na versão masculina... A parte da mitologia, a parte de Eros e Afrodite é verdade, mas o resto foi tudo invenção da minha mente fértil... E eu realmente não sei ainda se Malfoy gosta mesmo de Lily ou se ele... Anh... melhor deixar prá lá... depois eu conto... Eu não insisto mais em escrever não... ou vem ou não vem... por isso que às vezes o capítulo demora...

Mille-Chang: Obrigada! Taí... cuidado que ansiedade faz comer muito chocolate, que por sua vez engorda... hêhêhê...

Mystie: Obrigada! Eu só queria que minha professora de redação dissesse prá mim tudo o que vocês dizem... =p

Mariana: Depois de ler o que você disse, eu corri para o capítulo e li... E realmente vi que o que você colocou é verdade... eu ainda fui no primeiro capítulo prá olhar se ele não tinha dito nada quando eles se despediram.... nada... Dessa vez você me pegou... Obrigada por me avisar desse pequeno erro, tá?

Leiam:

Amigas Para Sempre, by Thaisinha. id story = 1527320

E Foi Assim Que Começou, by Tainah. id story = 19554488

Como Pode Tudo Mudar, by BabI Black. id story = 1941365

Letra Marota, by Manoela Wood. id story = 1863643

Um Grande Amor, by Mille-Chang. id story = 1985537

Beijos,

Lucka


	12. Hogsmeade

A SEGUNDA CHANCE DE TIAGO

12 - Hogsmead

Não demorou muito para o natal se aproximar. Na verdade, bem menos do que Lílian esperava. Ainda mais que agora ela estava ocupada planejando cada segundo do dia da volta dos amigos a Hogwarts. Nada poderia falhar. Cada palavra, cada gesto, tudo contado e milimetrado para sair perfeito. Todos os dias pela manhã, ela dava uma volta com Sally e os amigos, durante a tarde dava uma volta no castelo com Alice e durante a noite estudava um pouco. Conseguira finalmente (depois de muito rodar pelo castelo) encontrar com Lúcio e pôde conversar com ele. Não contou o plano, afinal ele estaria sendo usado e ninguém gosta de saber disso. Só comentou que gostaria sim, de encontrar com ele em Hogsmead durante a tarde. Não contou que preferia a tarde porque é quando todos passeiam mais pelo povoado e então mais cedo ou mais tarde ela seria vista com Lúcio. E isso iria parar nos ouvidos de Tiago. Só disse que pela manhã ela sairia com Sally. Estava tudo planejado.

No dia do passeio, ela acordou cedo. Alice foi ao seu dormitório para elas se arrumarem. Alice parecia nervosa, mas Lílian não entendia o porque. Depois de experimentarem muitas roupas diferentes, e de descartarem tantas outras as duas decidiram qual roupa usar. Lílian optou por uma calça jeans e uma blusa decotada, acompanhada de uma jaqueta. Nada muito descomposto, mas nada composto demais. Já Alice estava usando uma saia longa preta, com um tomara-que-caia amarelo, com um casaco simples, pois segundo ela mesma, a roupa já chamava tenção demais.

- Alice, eu ainda não entendo. Você vai sair com seu namorado como tantas outras vezes... qual o mistério? Porque o nervosismo? – Lílian perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas em direção ao grande salão, onde estavam sendo esperadas.

- Porque o Frank disse que quer falar algo sério comigo . Ontem a noite. Estou com medo, acho que ele quer terminar... – Alice disse depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Lílian segurou na mão da amiga.

- Esse é o problema. Eu não tenho certeza de nada. Por isso estou com medo.

- Medo de quê, meninas? – uma voz masculina disse atrás delas.

- Nada Frank. Estou contando a Lílian um sonho esquisito que eu tive ontem. – Alice mentiu, sorrindo sem graça.

- Anh... tudo bem. Que tal você me contar esse seu sonho? Eu poderia sei lá, interpretá-lo para você – Frank disse, sorrindo.

Tinham chegado no Grande Salão. Lílian viu Sally acenar do outro lado. Olhou para Alice, que contava um sonho maluco e sorriu. "Coitada da Alice..." Lílian pensou. "Ela gosta tanto do Frank..."

- Alice, a Sal está me chamando. Eu já vou. Mas preste atenção. Se você achar que _**aquilo**_ vai acontecer, passe na frente e faça primeiro, entendeu? – Lílian disse. Frank fez uma cara de desentendido. Alice lentamente acenou com a cabeça, enquanto abria um sorriso triste.

Lílian andou na direção de Sally e Gail, que acabara de chegar. Gail acenou para ela, que acenou de volta e adiantou um pouco o passo. Queria que Bruce não chegasse cedo. Queria conversar com Sally antes. Mas mal havia cumprimentado Gail, Bruce chegou acompanhado de David, Larry e Edward.

- Dave, a Lily não está bonita hoje? – Larry disse, tentando chamar a atenção de David. Sem sucesso. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e olhou novamente para outro lado do salão, mas precisamente na direção de uma garota. Era alta, cabelos curtos, lisos e meio alourados. Não era muito bonita, mas tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Ah claro. Geena Martinson – Edward comentou, próximo ao ouvido de Lílian – ele está fisgado por ela, mas nem ao menos tem coragem de chamá-la para sair. E o pior é que ele não deixa ninguém convidá-la por ele. Um idiota!

Lílian riu. Isso era bem o estilo do Dave. Geena seria uma garota de sorte se ele conseguisse dizer alguma coisa para ela.

- Alunos do terceiro ano! Aqui! – McGonnagal gritou, atraindo a atenção dos alunos. Alguns alunos do terceiro ano seguiram a professora, e os outros passaram pelo outro lado, em direção às carruagens.

Lílian avistou Lúcio ao longe. Ele parecia solitário, caminhando sozinho. Edward continuo guiando o grupo. No fim, ela foi na mesma carruagem que Sally, Bruce e Gail. No caminho eles passaram maior parte do tempo calados. Gail uma hora ou outra puxava assunto, eles conversavam durante meros minutos e silenciavam-se novamente. Até que chegaram.

- Lily, aonde você quer ir primeiro? – Edward perguntou, passando o braço por cima de seu ombro.

- Eu não sei, Edward. Acho melhor esperar os outros e decidirmos juntos – ela respondeu, sentindo-se pouco à vontade na posição.

- Certo – ele disse, virando-se para esperar os outros. Como eles insistiam em andar devagar, ele gritou: - Ei, vocês! Andem logo!

- É o que Ed? Escandaloso! – David brincou, quando se aproximaram.

- Aonde nós vamos primeiro? – Lílian perguntou.

- Anh... Ao Três Vassouras? – Larry perguntou, desanimado.

- Seria uma boa idéia. Vão vocês. Eu vou levar a Sal em outro lugar... – Bruce disse, saindo com Sally em seguida.

- Lily, você é a mandante agora. Aonde vamos? – David perguntou.

- É. Qualquer lugar menos o Três Vassouras. Lá já está manjado... – Larry pediu.

- O.k. Eu também não queria ir no Três vassouras. Eu quero tomar sorvete! – ela exclamou indicando a sorveteria vazia do outro lado da rua.

- Lily, sabe qual é a temperatura ambiente agora? – Gail perguntou, olhando para Lílian como se ela fosse louca.

- Garanto que abaixo de zero. Você quer mesmo tomar sorvete? Vamos à loja de logros! – David implorou, apontando a loja na outra extremidade do vilarejo.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou na sorveteria, compro o meu sorvete e encontro vocês na loja de logros, o.k.? – Lílian propôs e os rapazes concordaram – ótimo. Até mais, rapazes...

Lílian entrou na loja e viu vários potes de sorvetes. Em uma grande estante, provavelmente congelados por magia estavam os sorvetes de sabores tradicionais tipo flocos, chocolate, morango e etc. . No lado oposto, outra estante com sabores bruxos, tipo cereja berrante, abóbora ácida, entre outros muito estranhos. Resolveu não arriscar e pegou um tradicional de chocolate. Foi ao caixa, pagou e saiu, tomando seu sorvete feliz e sorridente.

Quando entrou na loja de logros, encontrou apenas Larry e David. David olhava fixamente para um espelho. Por um momento ela pensou que ele estivesse apenas observando seu reflexo. Mas então se bateu em alguém. Geena. Olhou novamente para David e percebeu. Ele estava observando a garota.

- Anh... desculpe – Geena disse sem graça.

- Não tudo bem. Ei, você é Geena? – Lílian perguntou, tendo de repente uma idéia.

- Sou, Geena Martinson, prazer. Porque? – a loira perguntou, oferecendo a mão, que Lílian apertou.

- Sou Lílian Evans. É que tem um amigo meu que está querendo te conhecer – de repente menina pareceu interessar-se – se você olhar disfarçadamente, verá que ele está olhando para você.

A menina, puxou Lílian pelo braço, como se quisesse mostrar a ela alguma coisa interessante nas prateleiras. Lílian a seguiu, pensando em como fazer os dois se conhecerem. A garota olhou para Lílian um pouco brava.

- Não tem ninguém olhando para cá, Evans. Está tentando me fazer de idiota?

- Claro que tem! – Mas só então Lílian lembrou. Ele estava olhando através do espelho – Ele está ali, vendo o seu reflexo no espelho. Ele é um pouco tímido. Entende?

- Só quem está aparentemente se olhando no espelho é Milgaard – a garota disse, encarando Lílian, ainda brava. Lílian sorriu – Oh meu Deus! Você está dizendo que David Milgaard...

- É, ele quer te conhecer. Só que ele é um pouco tímido, entende? - Lílian repetiu. Geena estava realmente interessada.

- Pois eu quero conhecê-lo. Vamos até lá. – Lílian assentiu e andou na direção deles.

David percebeu que Geena estava indo na direção dele. Ficou vermelho, quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Lílian. Larry percebeu também e sorriu, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Veio na direção de Lílian, e se apresentou a Geena. Depois puxou um David totalmente envergonhado pelo braço e o apresentou também.

- Geena, você espera um minutinho aqui? É que eu quero mostrar ao Larry aquelas bombas de bosta super potentes – Lílian disse e dando uma piscadela discreta para Geena, saiu com Larry, que ainda ria.

- Lily, você é louca. Ele vai te matar na primeira oportunidade! – Larry disse quando eles já estavam fora da loja. Lílian o guiava, tentando levá-lo até a sorveteria.

- Ah, lógico. Imagino! – Lílian disse, rindo também - Mas eu duvido muito que ele faça isso.

- E eu duvido muito que você vá me atrair para a sorveteria – Larry disse, mudando de rumo - vamos a outro lugar. Que tal a Dedosdemel?

Lílian suspirou e segui o Larry que andava rápido por causa da neve, que agora caía grossamente.

Logo a hora do almoço chegou e eles foram para o Três vassouras, onde se encontrariam. Estavam todos conversando animadamente quando Lúcio apareceu na porta e Gail fez sinal para ela.

- Seu próximo acompanhante chegou – Edward completou. Despedindo-se de todos, ela reparou que David não parecia zangado. Muito pelo contrário, ela sorriu ao vê-lo mover os lábios num 'obrigado'.

- Creio que você preparou um roteiro para essa tarde, não foi? – Lílian perguntou, percebendo que ele andava devagar, mas com determinação.

- Ah, claro. Está tudo preparado para essa tarde ser maravilhosa, e quem sabe até, inesquecível – ele respondeu.

Andaram durante alguns minutos e ele a conduziu por uma rua lateral a uma pequena casa de chá que Lílian conhecia bem. Madame Puddifoot. Era um lugarzinho apertado e cheio de vapor, onde tudo parecia ter sido decorado com laços e babadinhos. Lílian não gostava de estar ali, embora fosse bastante útil.

Os dois se sentaram à ultima mesa que restava, ao lado da janela embaçada. Lílian reparou que Frank e Alice estavam na outra extremidade da casa, e ele olhava estranho para ela, como se perguntasse a ela o que estava fazendo ali, com Malfoy. Lílian sorriu e acenou. Alice abafou uma risada, e Lílian tentou parecer um pouco mais à vontade. A maioria dos casais ali estavam de mãos dadas, o que não contribuiu para que ela relaxasse. E se ele tentasse segurar a sua mão também?

- Posso servir vocês, queridos? –perguntou Madame Puddifoot, uma moça muito corpulenta com um coque negro e brilhante, espremendo-se entre a mesa deles e a vizinha, que estava a mais ou menos meio metro de distância, com grande dificuldade.

- Dois cafés por favor – pediu Lúcio.

No intervalo que levou para os cafés chegarem, Lúcio fez de tudo para puxar um assunto com Lílian, o que foi particularmente difícil. Passados alguns minutos penosos, Malfoy mencionou as aulas, mas como era um assunto tão chato, não durou muito tempo. O silêncio tornou a cair. Lílian estava consciente do barulho de mastigar e engolir da mesa ao lado, e procurou desesperadamente mais alguma coisa para falar.

- Anh... o que você tem programado para esta tarde. É que antes de ir embora eu gostaria de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. A gente poderia passar no Três Vassouras quando o café chegasse.

Lúcio pareceu desapontado, mas sorriu.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem. Espere aqui um minuto, por favor. Eu já volto – ele disse levantando-se.

Lílian observou ele se dirigir a parte interna do local. Olhou para Alice e fez um sinal positivo com a mão, mas em retorno ela balançou a mão horizontalmente e com a palma para cima, por baixo da mesa. Frank olhou para ela, e Lílian sentiu um ar hostil de sua parte agora. Lúcio voltou com um embrulho preto na mão, e o colocou sobre a mesa.

- Aqui está o motivo de eu achar que talvez essa tarde fosse inesquecível – ele disse, após sentar-se.

- Ah... o que é isso? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Seu presente de Natal. Quer abri-lo ou ele vai ficar só de enfeite aí? – ele continou vendo que ela não fazia menção alguma de abrir o presente.

- Não. Eu não costumo abrir meus presentes antes da noite de Natal. É um costume trouxa, sabe? – ela soltou, esperando deixá-lo sem graça, afinal ele a chamava muito de sangue ruim. Mas ele realmente a surpreendeu com o que disse.

- Ah, Lily! Você não é uma trouxa. Você é uma bruxa e diga-se de passagem uma das melhores que eu já conheci. E veja bem, eu conheço muita gente – ele disse, galante.

- Não. No fundo, no fundo eu sou trouxa. Afinal, meus pais o são – Lílian insistiu.

- Ora! Se você não quer abrir, abro eu! – ele protestou puxando o embrulho do presente, deixando à amostra uma caixa de veludo negro.

Lúcio vagarosamente abriu a caixa de veludo. Lílian deixou o queixo cair com o presente. Uma fina corrente e um pingente prata, com o formato de um L. Na ponta da letra, um pequeno diamante brilhava.

- É lindo, mas eu não posso aceitar isso, Lúcio. – Lílian disse vagarosamente, os olhos fixos no colar.

- Claro que pode. Tanto pode quanto vai – ele levantou e foi para trás da cadeira dela.

- Lúcio, não. Ouça, Lúcio. Não, não – ela disse baixinho, de forma desesperada tentando impedi-lo, mas já era tarde demais.

O colar já estava colocado em seu pescoço. Lílian olhou para o reflexo na janela. "Oh, droga. E não é que ficou lindo?" Admitiu. Com Lúcio já sentado, Lílian agradeceu.

- Ficou muito bonito Lúcio. Obrigada.

- Ora, não há de quê! Afinal, ele ficou perfeito! – Lúcio disse, sorrindo.

- Ouça, er... eu não te comprei nada, é que eu não esperava virar sua amiga e... – Lílian começou falando rapidamente.

- Você realmente está preocupada em me dar presente? Então vamos ao Três Vassouras – Lílian sorriu, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Você vai me deixar pelo menos pagar uma cerveja amanteigada para você? – Ela perguntou, enquanto ele levantava para ir pagar no balcão.

Por um momento Lílian pensou que ele diria sim. Ele inspirou ar pela boca, inclinou a cabeça para trás e disse: - Não.

Estavam andando para o Três Vassouras, quando de repente alguém cutucou o braço de Lílian. Lílian olhou para trás, e deparou com Alice vermelha, respirando com dificuldade.

- O que? – Lílian perguntou preocupada, segurando os braços de Alice.

- O Frank. Ele. Ele – Alice ofegou enquanto tentava falar. Lúcio olhou para Lílian, e dela para Alice, como que perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele terminou? É isso Alice? Ele terminou? – Lílian perguntou, abraçando com dificuldade a garota que estava agitada.

- Não. Ele chamou. O... Tiago! – Lílian colocou as mãos no rosto, tentando esconder sua expressão de desespero.

- Alice, Tem certeza? – Lúcio perguntou, colocando as mãos sobre o ombro da garota.

- Te-tenho. O Frank mandou um correio urgente para ele, pedindo que viesse via flú. Disse que se encontrariam no Madame Puddifoot. Eu pedi para ir ao banheiro e vim aqui. Dá um jeito de voltar para o castelo ou pelo menos voltar para perto de Dave, Lily. Se ele te ver perto do Malfoy ele mata os dois!

- Não mata não. Ele não teria coragem – Lílian disse. Lúcio não parecia muito preocupado.

De repente a expressão de Alice se tornou de puro terror. Uma mão virou Lúcio de costas. Lílian virou também e sentiu o chão sumir. Tiago já estava em Hogsmead. Para ser mais exata, estava na frente dela. Lúcio, em forma de provocação passou o braço por cima de Lílian e sorriu.

- Ora ora, Potter. Feliz Natal! – ele disse, debochado.

- Sai de perto da Lily agora ou vai se arrepender – Tiago disse por entre os dentes. Frank apareceu atrás dele e puxou Alice para perto dele. Começaram a discutir baixinho.

- O que você vai fazer, me ba...

- Não me provoque. Sabe que de onde eu estou para eu arrebentar a sua cara é menos de um passo. – Tiago continuou a falar por entre os dentes. Lílian resolveu apartar a briga.

- Ouçam aqui. Não ousem fazer uma...

- Você está me ameaçando Potter? – Lúcio continuou a provocar, mantendo Lílian presa em seus braços.

Qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali pensaria que eram apenas amigos conversando. Qualquer pessoa que não fosse de Hogwarts.

- Não. Isso é um fato. – Tiago empurrou Lílian com força para longe e socou a cara de Lúcio.

* * *

N/A: Espero que esse capítulo nõ tenha demorado tanto e nem tenha ficado muito chato. Vocês podem perceber que o clima estará tenso no próximo capítulo, não é? Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos, que é a parte mais legal de ser fic-writer...

Thorfithiel: Espero ter escrito seu nome certo.. xb Vou começar a ler sua fic hoje mesmo... mas acho que já ouvi falar dela...! Tipo, Valeu o comentário, tá? Esteja vontade para comentar sempre que der na telha... :)

Thaisinha: Eu realmente queria uma concorrência**zinha **pros marotos, pr ter mais emoção daqui prá frente, afinal, eles são super orgulhosos e não gostam de perder suas enamoradas para ninguém. Mesmo que aparentemente não gostem mais delas.Tipo um personagem que nós conhecemos, sabe? Não se preocupe, o motivo do interesse de Lúcio por Lilian já está pra ser descoberto... Obrigada por tel lido e comentado, viu?

Xianya: Eu não sei de onde tirei essa frase de Lily, mas acho que foi de um filme... :b Tipo, isso ainda vai dar muita confusão, pode apostar... Eu ainda nem comecei a escrever o capítulo novo, mas já faço uma idéia de todo o enredo dele... vou dar muita risada nas minhas noites de insônia (quando eu escrevo)... é, em parte acho que foi induzida por Tiago, mas talvez algumas coisinhas sejam verdade, tipo a parte que diz queCENSURADO!!!... Bom, obrigada pelo comentário!!

BabI BlacK: Esse pessoal gosta mesmo de me botar prá cima... não que eu esteja reclamando!!! Coitado do Tiago?? Coitada da Lily, não? Ela é que foi enganada por ele... acho que ele merece essa vingançazinha... e olha nem vai ser tão pesada assim. Pelo que você leu aí em cima, dá prá perceber o quão calmo ele ficou sabendo da notícia que ela estava com Lúcio em Hogsmead, né? Hê, Hê, Hê... Talvez ele não dê o braço a torcer, mesmo porque... ahã... quase eu digo... Bom, valeu comentário...

Fly E. Potter: Ainda bem que eu não te desapontei, viu? Eu ia ficar realmente chateada se isso acontecesse! Hê, Hê... coincidência, né? Adorei saber disso também... Tipo, se você quiser me recomendar alguma fic que você também acha legal, e que ache que eu ainda não li, me manda o número do id da fic quando comentar, que eu dou uma olhada depois, ok? Surpresas a caminho... Beijinhos, miga! Valeu o comentário!

bekinha: Como você já deve ter percebido, nem tudo saiu conforme o que Lilian tinha planejado, né? E ao que parece, muito mais coisa está para sair do controle dela... Mas não conte a ninguém, ok? Segredo nosso... Eu também nem gostei da burrice de Tiago, mas tinha que ser assim... Nem demorei muito, demorei? Espero que não, mas caso sim, tomara que valha a espera... Amei seu comentário...

Manoela Wood: Não se admire se você aparecer mais vezes... Sua fic é realmente boa, viu? É ninguém merece mesmo o que o " Jamezito" fez com a pobre da coitada da Lily... E ela ingênua, caiu como um pato... tsc, tsc...Mas tem troco!!! Sono? Queria ter.... Beijos e brigada pelo comentário!!

Lilian Lana Teixeira Santos: Novo capítulo saindo no capricho!! Poxa, nem tava conseguindo entrar na net, por isso não pude te responder, viu? De qualquer forma, obrigada pelos comentários, ok?

Ahan....

Leiam:

Bem Me Quer, Mal Me Quer; by Thorfithiel - IdStory1833063

Amigas Para Sempre; by Thaisinha --------- IdStory1527320

What Are You Doing; by BabI BlacK --------- IdStory1982293

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo... Talvez esse saia rápido...

Lucka


	13. Sensações

A SEGUNDA CHANCE DE TIAGO

13 - Sensações

Por algumas frações de segundo, tudo ficou silencioso. Parecia que tinham simplesmente lançado um feitiço para que todos calassem. Hogsmeade parecia não ter notado que havia dois estudantes se embolando no chão. Mas, realmente foi apenas por algumas frações de segundos, que passaram em câmera lenta na mente de Lílian. E então, de repente, ela se deu conta do barulho e as pessoas pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela queria separar os dois, mas parecia quase impossível ela entrar ali, no meio daquele bolo de socos, pontapés e outros golpes. Então Lílian fez o que estava ao seu alcance: Gritou.

- Parem com isso agora! – Nenhum dos dois pareciam tê-la escutado. Aliás, eles não pareciam estar escutando ninguém. Lílian olhou para Alice, e dela para Frank. Os dois olhavam temerosos para Lúcio e Tiago. – Alice, Frank! – os dois desviaram as atenções para ela.- Façam alguma coisa!

Frank acenou com a cabeça e ia entrar no meio dos dois, mas Tiago olhou para ele e o mandou sair com o dedo. Nesse exato momento, Lúcio o acertou em cheio com uma seqüência de socos no abdômen de Tiago.

-Desculpe, Lílian. Mas eu no posso fazer nada – Frank desculpo-se, dando de ombros.

Segundos depois David apareceu, e com a ajuda de Edward, seguraram Lúcio. Tiago ia aproveitar-se da vantagem que era ter Lúcio preso, mas Lílian correu e o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para um canto afastado do resto das pessoas que cercavam Lúcio.

- Tiago Potter! Não se atreva a bater em Lúcio. – Lílian disse calma, tomando conta que todos agora olhavam para ela.

- Como é que é? Deixa-me ver se eu entendi direito: Você está chamando esse cara pelo nome de batismo? E está defendendo ele? Qual é o próximo passo agora? Andar com ele e com a turminha sonserina dele? – Tiago estava transtornado.

- Você é ridículo! O que você está fazendo aqui, hein? – Lílian de repente começou a falar muito baixo, quase num sussurro.

-Vim tomar conta do que é meu! – Tiago continuou falando alto.

- Fale baixo! – Lílian olhou em volta e percebeu que as pessoas estavam voltando para suas atividades anteriores. – E eu não estou vendo nada que seja seu por aqui.

- Pois eu estou vendo, sim. Você.

- Faz-me rir! Eu não seria sua nem que Merlin descesse aqui agora e me implorasse de joelhos! – Lílian disse, irônica. - Eu não sei se você lembra, mas antes de você viajar, nós terminamos. – ela disse, falando devagar, como que querendo deixar claras as palavras.- Eu, como sou uma pessoa livre, independente e **solteira** – Lílian enfatizou a ultima palavra - não sou de ninguém e posso sair, portanto, com que eu quiser e bem entender. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Lily! Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo! Você sabe que me ama! – Tiago disse, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- É? E quem te deu essa informação? – Lílian continuou sendo sarcástica. – Eu sinto muito ter que acabar com seus sonhos, baby, mas eu não amo você. Eu nem gosto de você! Você é mentiroso e manipulador. Pode até ter deixado suas brincadeiras infantis de lado durante um tempo, mas a sua mente é tão imatura quanto poderia ser.

- Eu? Manipulador e mentiroso? Não, Lílian. Você está com a idéia errada sobre mim. Eu não sei e nem quero saber o que te contaram sobre mim, mas eu não admito que você acredite.

- Ouça, Potter...

- Potter? Ah, meu Deus! Po...

- POTTER! – Lílian repetiu em voz alta, mas logo abaixou o tom. - Eu não estou com vontade de falar sobre isso agora. Você já estragou demais o meu natal e eu não vou permitir que você continue acabando com ele. Então, porque você não volta para sua casa, para a companhia de sua família e de seus amigos, e quando as férias acabarem, daqui a uma semana, nós voltamos a falar sobre isso?

- Eu prefiro continuar agora. – Tiago insistiu.

- Mas eu não quero. E quando um não quer, dois não brigam. Boa tarde, feliz natal e tchau! - Lílian disse, dando as costas para ver o estado de Lúcio.

Lúcio estava num péssimo estado. Não muito pior que Tiago. Sua pele, antes pálida, agora estava rosada, embora sua expressão não tivesse sofrido alteração nenhuma. Seu supercílio estava com um pequeno corte. Lúcio estava sentado na calçada, conversando com Edward, enquanto Tiago se despedia de Frank e Alice.

- Lúcio, você me acompanharia de volta ao castelo? – Lilia perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

- Ah, claro, Lílian. Você pretende ir agora, suponho...

- Preferencialmente, sim. A não ser que você ainda tenha alguma coisa a fazer aqui – Lílian continuou, tentando ser o mais formal possível.

- Não. Vamos? – Ele perguntou, levantando da calçada.

- Vamos.

Enquanto caminhavam pela estrada que os levaria de volta para Hogwarts, Lílian percebeu que Lúcio estava sentindo dor, mas ele não parecia disposto a falar sobre isso.

- Está doendo? – Lílian perguntou, olhando para algumas arvores do lado oposto ao que Lúcio estava.

- Não.

- Lúcio Malfoy! Não minta pra mim! – Lúcio olhou para ela, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Falou igual a minha mãe. Não, sério! Não está doendo. – Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ta, dói um pouquinho! – Ela continuou encarando ele, sem acreditar. Lúcio suspirou – Ok, está doendo pra caramba! Satisfeita?

- Melhor assim. – Lílian disse, rindo. Lúcio riu também.

Continuaram conversando amenidades durante os minutos que caminhavam, até que finalmente entraram no castelo. Lílian queria que Lúcio fosse na Ala Hospitalar, mas Lúcio disse que preferia dar uma volta no jardim com ela. Lílian aceitou o convite.

Sentaram à beira do lago, lado a lado. Lúcio estava contando um pouco da sua infância, depois de muita insistência da parte de Lílian. Lílian olhava com atenção para Lúcio. Novamente ela reparou no machucado. Parecia muito mais feio de perto. Lúcio parou de falar e olhou para ela.

- O que você está olhando aí? – Ele perguntou, tentando ver o que Lílian estava olhando.

- Parece muito mais feio de perto. – Lílian respondeu. Tocou de leve em volta do ferimento, e percebeu que ele fechou os olhos com força. –Dói quando toca?

- Só um pouco – ele respondeu e virou-se para encará-la.

Os rostos estavam próximos, e Lílian de repente percebeu que queria ser beijada naquele momento. Aproximou o rosto e o beijou. "Oh-oh! Fui eu que tomei a iniciativa?"Lúcio foi pego de surpresa, mas pareceu gostar. O que deixou claro quando a puxou para si, colando-a ao peito musculoso e beijando-a com intensidade. Quando aprofundou o beijo, Lílian sentiu o corpo pulsar. Ele a mirou com um pedido de desculpas na expressão".

- Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Desculpe, Lily.

- Eu o beijei primeiro, Lúcio.

- Você tem lábios muito sedutores, Lílian.

Permaneceram calados observando o lago. Lílian não sabia precisar por quanto tempo. Seu cérebro estava parado no beijo que acabara de dar.

Carruagens sem cavalos passaram por trás deles, lembrando-os do horário. Lílian levantou e Lúcio logo em seguida levantou também. Seguiram para o castelo conversando sobre assuntos sem importância, e Lúcio a deixou perto da entrada da Grifinória com um beijo rápido e suave. Para o azar de Lílian, Alice viu.

- Ok, pode me explicar o que foi aquilo ali, porque eu não entendi! – Alice perguntou, puxando Lílian para um sofá próximo a uma lareira. Lílian começou a contar tudo, desde a conversa com Tiago, até o beijo de despedida. – Lily, se eu te pedir para tomar cuidado com esse cara, você toma?

- Alice, não precisa pedir, porque eu estou tomando cuidado, ok? – Lílian acalmou a amiga.

- Ok. Vamos descer para o café? Estou louca para encontrar David.

- Que? – Lílian ficou sem entender.

- Ah, eu não contei? – Lílian fez que não com a cabeça. – Bom: primeiro, eu to noiva de Frank. O nervosismo dele para conversar comigo foi por isso. E o caso de David é que ele foi levar Tiago na Lareira de Flú, e eles conversaram sobre você. David disse que só contava o que eles conversaram na sua presença.

- Ah, sei. Bom, nesse caso, vamos que eu fiquei curiosa.

Estavam todos jantando quando finalmente David desceu e se dirigiu imediatamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Depois de cumprimentar a todos, ele sentou-se entre Sally e Frank, de frente para Lílian.

- Está calma o suficiente para ouvir o que eu tenho para te dizer, Lily? – Ele começou, cuidadoso.

- Nada que vier do Potter pra mim vai ser surpresa – Lílian rebateu, pousando o garfo sobre o prato. – Pode começar.

Gente, desculpa a demora, mas eu tinha um capítulo pronto desde a semana passada, mas meu PC foi formatado. Aí eu tive que escrever ele todo de novo. E ele saiu meio (leia-se: TOTALMENTE) diferente do que eu escrevi primeiramente. Mas aí está ele.

AgRaDeCiMeNtOs:

Ana Carolina Zatta: Não morra! Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Valeu por comentar, viu?

BabI BlacK: Que nada.. a Lily não vai fazer nada demais não... eu acho... Mesmo porque eu acho que ela gosta do Tiago. Ela só está muito magoada com ele. Ele merece uma lição. Ce sabe que adoro seus comentários, né? Brigadão!

Alininha: Bom, agora você já deve ter uma idéia do que acontece... Mas cuidado: eu sou uma pessoa muito inconstante e posso mudar de idéia daqui pro final da história. Valeu por ter comentado!

Silverghost: Tomara que você se satisfaça com um supercílio. Tenha calma que em breve esse lance do Lúcio se resolve. E ele não é nojento, viu? Ele é uma espécie de Sirius, só que um pouco mais convencido e malvado. Valeu o comentário!

JaKi : Eu ainda não adicionei porque eu não sei o seu mail todo. Ë que o ff. Net não aceita publicações desse tipo. Mas mesmo assim, valeu a tentativa. Brigada por comentar.

Pikena: Como você já deve ter constatado, dessa vez eu não terminei numa parte tão emocionante, né? É que eu já tava morta de vontade de postar esse capítulo. E aí eu postei! Valeu por comentar, viu?

Ana: Resposta: Agora! É, eu sei que demorei muito... eu teria demorado uma semana a menos se meu computador não sofresse o terrível acidente que ele sofreu... Brigada por comentar, viu?

Biba Evans: Bom, ele quer provocar alguém, mas eu não acho que seja exatamente o Tiago... acho que em breve eu vou explicar isso melhor... Adorei seu comentário!

Sinistra Negra: Você comentou e é isso que importa. Viu que nem dói? Hehehehe... Brigada por ter comentado!

Lilli-Evans: Que bom que você gostou dessa parte. E que bom que está gostando da fic também. Brigada por ter comentado, viu?

Mel Black: Eu acho que lembro de ter lido uns comentários seus por lá... O 3V não voltou mesmo, né? P sacanagem... seu e-mail não apareceu todo... mas eu vou te dar o meu e aí vc me adiciona, ok? Adorei o comentário!

Mimi Granger: Eu não sei porque esse pessoal não quer que eu deixe a Lily se divertir um pouco com o Lúcio. Que besteira! Eu não entendi o porque do "justo Malfoy". Lúcio é um cara comum como qualquer outro. Ele só tem uma rixazinha infantil com o Tiago. Ele é um cara legal! Adorei a sua fic! Brigada por comentar...

Eu não vou por o Leiam: hoje porque eu to com muuuuita preguiça! Mas da próxima vez eu coloco o dessa galera que comentou nesse capítulo também...

Ah, sim... quem quiser me adicionar no msn, o meu email é: lucklara hotmail. com

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Comentem, por favor, comentem!


	14. O Acordo

A SEGUNDA CHANCE DE TIAGO

O Acordo 

Lílian olhou para David, e dele para Alice. Olhou novamente para David e levantou a sobrancelha, pois ele já estava em silêncio há quase meio minuto.

- Você vai ficar no suspense ou vai me dizer o que o Potter falou? - Lílian disse já sem mais um pingo de paciência.

- Calma, eu vou dizer. Eu só estou tentando ver por onde começar. – David disse, coçando o queixo.

- Que tal se você reproduzisse exatamente a conversa de vocês dois? – Alice propôs.

- Certo. Mas, e se você não gostar do que ele falou? – ele insistiu, inseguro.

- Eu com certeza não vou descontar isso em você, David. Agora conte – Lílian disse, impaciente.

- Ok. Nós estávamos voltando para o correio, quando ele tocou no seu nome.

"_- Lílian é muito cabeça dura, sabe? Ela não vai me escutar. E eu tenho muita coisa para dizer a ela", _Potter disse. _"-Mas, Potter, eu não entendi ainda o que você veio fazer cá, afinal. Pelo que ela me contou vocês tinham terminado antes das férias de Natal"._ Eu perguntei, aí ele pensou um pouco e disse: _"-Eu precisava dizer algumas coisas a ela, desculpas, sabe?"_ Nessa hora eu não pude me segurar e ri, depois de dizer:

"_-Sei. Ela é cabeça dura e não vai te escutar. Ainda mais depois de hoje." _Aí o cínico virou para mim e disse _"-E o pior: Eu acho que a culpa dela estar tão irritada comigo é minha". _Aquilo tinha sido demais. _"-Você **acha?** Eu poderia ter certeza. Mas então, posso saber o que você aprontou dessa vez?"_, eu perguntei, sarcástico. Aí, mais uma vez, ele demorou alguns segundos para responder... "_-Eu meio que manipulei uma história. Não foi bem por..."_

- Pode parar por aí, Dave. O resto dessa história eu já sei e o que você iria me contar não é mais novidade. –Lílian interrompeu a narrativa, com a voz seca.

- Lily! Agora você me deixou curiosa! Eu quero saber! – Sally protestou.

- Desculpa, Sal, mas isso é uma coisa que diz respeito somente a mim e ao Potter. De qualquer forma, Dave, obrigado por me contar isso. – Ela terminou, encarando Dave.

Lílian levantou da mesa sem matar a fome que sentia. Voltava para o dormitório quando uma mão gelada a puxou pra baixo de uma das escadas.

- Lúcio! Você me assustou! – Lílian disse quando percebeu quem era.

- Você se assusta fácil demais. Eu acho que você esqueceu isso em minha mão. – ele disse, entregando o colar a ela.

- Ah, obrigada – ela disse sem jeito – Lúcio, tem uma coisa que eu quero conversar com você.

- O que? – ele perguntou – quando as conversas começam com "eu preciso conversar com você", é bomba. Diga.

- Bom, vai parecer estranho. Mas é que... Sei lá, tem tanta gente me dizendo que você não é um cara le...

-...Gal. – Lúcio completou a frase, e segurou levemente o rosto de Lílian – Eu não sou um cara legal. Mas com você eu tenho de ser.

- É exatamente isso. Porque você é tão diferente comigo? – Lílian não pode se conter. – Digo, eu não estou reclamando nem nada...

- Porque? Eu estou te usando para fazer ciúmes em Narcissa Black, como você está fazendo comigo. Troca de favores. - ele interrompeu Lílian e disse isso calmamente.

Bom, ta certo que como um Malfoy, ele não mostrava as emoções nunca. Mas aquilo tinha sido demais. Como ele poderia ser tão indiferente diante de uma situação dessas? Lílian não soube o que falar durante longos segundos. E o olhar sem emoção que Lúcio passava para ela agravava a angústia dentro dela.

- Ouça, Lúcio... Eu realmente não tenho a intenção de te usar para fazer ciúmes em nin...

- Jura? – ele perguntou, sarcástico. – Na verdade, isso não parece ser o que está acontecendo. Não que eu ligue, claro.

- Não sei porque, mas esse tom sarcástico que a sua voz tomou agora não me agradou. Pode ter começado nessa intenção, sim. Eu não vou ser hipócrita a ponto de dizer que nem me passou pela cabeça usar você para fazer Potter sentir ciúmes. Mas depois de algum tempo, eu percebi o quão gentil você pode ser, se você quiser. Mas acho que eu me...

- Lílian, eu não estou querendo um pedido de desculpas. Muito pelo contrário. Você me parece ser uma pessoa de muita determinação, e eu posso precisar disso. Basta, apenas que você queira me ajudar. Como eu disse antes, troca de favores. – Lílian estava surpresa. Mas não tanto. Aquele era (o que chegava mais perto de ser) o Malfoy mau que ela conhecia.

- Eu não sei... O que você ganharia fazendo esse acordo justo comigo? Você sabe que muitas garotas dariam um braço para estar no meu lugar agora. – Lílian perguntou, desconfiada.

- Primeiro: Você é filha de trouxas, e Narcissa detesta isso. Segundo: Você é grifinória, e Narcissa detesta isso. Terceiro: Narcissa detesta você. – ele disse, cruzando os braços.

- E quais são os termos? – Lílian agora pensava seriamente em aceitar. Ela não tinha nada a perder, e tudo que precisava ser esclarecido estava sendo esclarecido agora.

- O plano é fazer com que eles tomem consciência de que nós somos o que eles precisam. Não interessa como nós iremos fazer.

- O ideal seria que nós fingíssemos que estamos tendo algum tipo de envolvimento. Você estaria disposto a isso? – Lílian estava gostando desse acordo. Era estranho, mas era tudo o que ela precisava no momento. – Está disposto a enfrentar sua família, engolir seu orgulho sonserino e contrariar toda sua Casa?

- Estou. Eu posso dizer a minha família que estou usando você. Meu orgulho foi ferido por Narcissa, então, só o que pode me ajudar nesse momento é isso. E a Sonserina não é fofoqueira como seus leões. – Ele respondeu de forma relaxada. Controlador. – E você, está disposta a abandonar a sua fama de boazinha? - Lílian fez uma cara de "não to entendendo" -Sim, porque quem se junta com as cobras...

- Estou disposta sim. Eu não tenho nada a perder. Estamos de acordo, então.

- Vai ser ótimo fazer negócios com você. – Lúcio disse, selando o acordo com um beijo frio e intenso.

Lílian acordou na manhã de natal com alguma coisa fria fazendo cócegas em seu pé. "Oh, droga! Ainda é muito cedo!" Ela pensou, esfregando os olhos. A coisa fria que estava fazendo cócegas em seu pé olhou para ela com dois olhos amendoados e bem amarelos. A coisa fria que estava fazendo cócegas em seu pé andou em direção a ela de forma encantadora, fazendo Lílian sorrir. A coisa fria que estava fazendo cócegas em seu pé levou até ela uma carta, presa entre dois dentes afiadíssimos. A coisa fria que estava fazendo cócegas em seu pé era um gato.

"Lílian

Ainda lembra que tem um irmão? Pois ele é quem está te enviando essa carta, ok?

Espero que a Duvessa tenha conseguido fazer com que abrisse esse presente primeiro. Não aceitaria, sob hipótese nenhuma ser passado para trás. A Duvessa é o seu presente de natal. Espero que você tenha gostado. E espero que não esteja se importando em ficar na sua escola durante as férias. Tomara que esteja se divertindo. As coisas aqui em casa estão um pouco... Pesada, se é que você me entende. O noivo de Lílian resolveu ficar por aqui mesmo. Ele está se sentindo "o cara" porque trabalha numa firma de brocas, como se isso fosse o máximo. Eles vão casar pouco depois das suas férias terminarem. E isso porque a mãe insistiu muito que você deveria estar presente.

Bom, não fique decepcionada com essa péssima notícia, porque eu tenho uma que vai te alegrar muito, eu acho. Eu vou te buscar depois da sua formatura. E se aquele velho mago permitir, eu vou para a sua formatura, também.

Beijos

Bryan."

A carta era linda. A gata era linda, totalmente negra, com os olhos bem amarelados e apenas uma linha branca no queixo. Olhou para o pé da sua cama, e viu muitos presentes. Começou a abrir um por um até que um chamou a sua atenção. O de Tiago. Esse ela não teve coragem de abrir, e o jogou para baixo da cama. Duvessa foi lá e o puxou de volta, com uma certa dificuldade. Lílian colocou Duvessa em cima da cama e empurrou o presente para baixo da cama. Novamente, Duvessa foi lá e puxou o presente de volta.

- Duvessa! Para com isso, ok? – ela disse, frustrada. A gata soltou um miado alto. – Eu não vou abrir esse presente agora – em resposta, a gata começou a arranhar o papel de presente que envolvia o presente. Lílian puxou o presente das garras da gata e colocou num lugar alto. – Não insista. Eu não vou abrir esse presente. Nem agora e nem tão cedo.

Lílian desceu para tomar café, com Duvessa em seu colo, para a surpresa de Alice e Frank. Depois de apresentar a gata para os amigos, contou secretamente para Alice o que aconteceu no dormitório.

- Acho que você deveria sim, abrir o presente de Tiago. Que mal há nisso? – Alice perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que Duvessa pulava no colo dela e soltava um miado de agradecimento.

- Não é que tenha um problema em abrir ele, mas eu não queria abrir antes. Depois eu abro, gente! – Lílian exclamou.

- Depois quando? Quando você não estiver mais brigada com o Tiago? – Alice replicou.

- Talvez. – Lílian respondeu, dando de ombros. – Eu contei que o Bryan vai me buscar na estação?

- Jura? Mas... – Alice coçou a nuca – e Kate? Não é estranho que durante alguns anos ela não permita que ele sequer se corresponda com vocês, e de repente, ele possa vir buscar você no final das aulas, esteja passando o natal com sua mãe, e ela não faça nada?

Lílian não parou para analisar as coisas por esse ângulo. Estava tão feliz com a notícia de que iria rever seu irmão que sequer passou por sua cabeça a idéia de que Kate estava boazinha. Duvessa miou alto, distraindo Lílian.

- Não, acho que eles devem ter conversado melhor, sei lá... Vai ver ela agora deixa Bryan mais livre. Eu não quero me preocupar com isso, Alice.

- Então tudo bem. Você encontrou Malfoy depois do jantar? Ele te seguiu ontem... – Alice perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Não, não consegui vê-lo. Andei muito rápido. Talvez ele não tenha me alcançado. – Lílian mentiu, afagando carinhosamente as orelhas de Duvessa, que agora estava novamente em seu colo.

Os dias que seguiram o Natal passaram rápidos. Todos os dias, Lílian passava torno de uma a duas horas com Lúcio nas proximidades do Lago, para que todos pensassem que eles estavam saindo juntos. Lúcio não gostava muito de Duvessa, embora ela insistisse em ficar com eles.

Depois de um jantar de reveillon bastante animado, cheio de promessas vazias e tolas, como Lúcio fez questão de enquadra-las, não demorou muito até que o castelo voltasse à animação que era antes das férias começarem. Pessoas andando pelos corredores em todos os momentos, Lílian, Cherr, Polly, Anne e Clarie conversando muito sobre as férias de cada uma. A de Lílian, era sem dúvida a mais atrativa, seguida de perto pelas férias de Clarie, até chegar na de Anne. Embora suas amigas insistissem em dizer que havia algo de estranho no envolvimento de Lílian e Lúcio, ela se conteu e não contou nada às garotas. Apenas que durante as férias de Natal, ele estava sendo muito carinhoso e que agora eles estavam namorando. Mesmo depois de Cherr insistir que "ele é um cara mau, e ele vai te magoar muito ainda e você pode evitar isso. Apenas termine", e de Clarie dizer com firmeza que "sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas que se Lílian não iria contar, não era ela que iria se meter", Lílian continuou em silêncio.

As aulas estavam mais puxadas do que nunca agora, e Lílian pouco tempo teve para pensar nos temas que povoavam sua mente na época natalina. Sair com Lúcio para causar ciúmes em Tiago, seu irmão, a formatura... O único assunto que realmente estava na mente de Lílian era os N.I.E.M's, que agora estavam mais próximos e inevitáveis.

- Lílian, pelo amor de Deus, para de estudar um pouco – reclamava alguns dos amigos dela.

- Lílian, para de falar em N.I.E.M's, por favor! Está enchendo o saco! – diziam outros, saindo de perto dela.

Mais uma vez, as semanas passaram-se rapidamente, e quando Lílian deu-se conta, ela já estava em Fevereiro, e nada estava acontecendo. Tiago não insistia em falar com ela, não demonstrava ciúmes, embora ela ouvisse vez ou outra Lupin comentar com Clarie que ele estava azarando eternamente a Lucio, por te-la roubado dele, não recebera mais cartas de Bryan, o que a fazia pensar que talvez ele não viesse à sua formatura e isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa a deixava ansiosa com o fim das aulas, que por sua vez, a fazia pensar nos N.I.E.M's.

Estava voltando da biblioteca, com uma pilha incrivelmente grande de Livros nas mãos, para que pudesse se "distrair" durante algum tempo, quando Lúcio apareceu ao lado dela, pra ajuda-la a levar os livros para a torre da grifinória. Estavam sem muitos assuntos.

- Lily, você nunca me contou o que te fez terminar com o Potter, afinal – ele perguntou, colocando os livros em uma mesinha conjurada por ele mesmo. Lílian pôs os livros que carregava por cima dos que ele trazia.

- Bom, o que acontece é que ele manipulou uma história lendária, me fazendo crer que ele seria o amor da minha vida até que a morte nos separasse. Só que uma amiga minha, a Clarie – Lucio não gostava muito de Clarie e a chamava de a noiva do Louco – descobriu e me contou.

- Ah, claro. E o que os corvinais têm haver com isso? – ele continuou perguntando, ajeitando os livros em uma única pilha.

- Ah... Isso foi um pouco antes. Ele tinha ciúmes porque achava que eu ia voltar a namorar o David, caso eu saísse com ele. Para o azar dele, agora eu namoro o seu pior inimigo –Lílian concluiu, num tom totalmente irônico e sarcástico.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – Lúcio perguntou, colhendo agora, todos os livros e com sua varinha, fazendo-os levitar.

- Depende do ponto de vista. Para algumas pessoas, isso é bom, para outras, isso é péssimo.

- Ah, claro. Como eu pude me esquecer das pessoas que não entendem que nós nos amamos... – Lúcio continuou com um tom extremamente falso. Pelo menos aos ouvidos de Lílian, que já o conhecia o bastante para identificar seu tom mentiroso.

- Lúcio, você me perguntou sobre o Potter... Você nunca disse como a Black feriu o seu orgulho – ela disse, quase num sussurro.- Lembro de ter ouvido você falar sobre isso no início do nosso... Namoro.

- Aqui não. Nós entramos na toca do Leão, e eu não pretendo arriscar deixar que isso caia na boca de certas pessoas. – Lúcio disse, displicente.

- Ok. Mas depois você vai me contar, certo? - Lúcio meneou a cabeça num "eu vou pensar" que era típico dele. Lílian pegou os livros, ainda por forma de magia, deu um selinho rápido em Lúcio e saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

Quando entrou no Salão Comunal, foi que se deu conta das altas horas. Já eram quase onze horas da noite, e o salão estava... Quase deserto. Apenas lógico alguns setimanistas que estudavam. Pôde ver Clarie sentada com Lupin num canto meio afastado, conversando. Só sobrava uma mesa onde ela poderia pousar os livros e estava ocupada por Sirius. "Bom, antes Sirius que Tiago".

- Oi, Sirius, boa noite. – Sirius apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Posso sentar aqui por enquanto? – Sirius novamente só movimentou a cabeça num sim – Obrigada.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Lílian já estava se sentindo incomodada com o silêncio dele quando ele finalmente resolveu falar.

- Porque, hein Lílian?

- Anh? – Lílian olhou para ele, mais surpresa do que interessada.

- Porque você está fazendo isso com o pobre do Tiago? – ele perguntou mais uma vez. Lílian parou, piscou e olhou para ele.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada demais. – e antes que pudesse se conter continuou – e nem nada que ele não mereça.

- Ah, então é isso? Uma espécie de lição de moral nele? Pois Lílian, eu espero que você esteja ciente de que aconteceu muito mais do que a história que David lhe contou.

- David não me contou nada que eu já não soubesse. – Lílian parou de ler, amaldiçoando sua enorme boca.

- Então você sabe realmente pouco. – Sirius continuou, agora a encarando nos olhos. – Por que ele não manipulou a história.

- Ah, não? – Lílian perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Não. Ele teria que manipular a sua mente, uma vez que toda a história foi inventada por um louco. Você já gostava dele, e ele só tentou...

- Nesse caso quem sabe muito pouco é você. Eu não gosto do Potter e não estou dando nenhum tipo de lição nele, uma vez que eu não tenho tempo para isso. Ë uma pena que ele seja tão burro. Não digo que não estava gostando nem um pouco dele, porque eu estava sim. Posso dizer até que seguramente me apaixonei. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é ser feita de idiota. E seu amigo me fez de idiota. – exatamente nesse instante Duvessa pulou para o seu colo e miou alto, o corpo esticado na direção do nada.

- Bom, nesse caso eu te devo um pedido de desculpas. – Tiago saiu debaixo da capa da invisibilidade numa cadeira localizada à frente dela. Onde estava "o nada".

N/A: Acho que dessa vez eu fiz um capítulo uh!... grande...!

Bom, como eu não tenho muita coisa pra dizer, a não ser que estou morrendo de sono... e que a história está quase no fim, e que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer e que eu já tenho tudo produzindo (em minha mente)...

Vamos aos agradecimentos!!! Antes de tudo, a toda essa galera aí em baixo... Valeu por comentar, ok?

**BabI BlacK**: Bom, dessa vez eu não demorei mesmo, vê? E acho que na próxima vou demorar menos ainda, uma vez que eu já sei mais ou menos o que vai acontecer de agora em diante...

**Kirina-Li: **Sinto desaponta-la, mas o problema é que eu não tenho cabeça... por isso resolvi juntar eles dois... e no final, todos devem sair ganhando mesmo... Eu gosto de T/L, porque é certo que eles vão brigar, brigar brigar, mas vão acabar juntos, entende?

**Liliee:** Queria que minha professora tivesse a mesma opinião que você...

**Lilii-Evans: **Eu? Prazer em te deixar curiosa? Isso nem me passou pela cabeça, juro... mesmo porque essa aí eu já perdi faz tempo..!

**MimiGranger: **Eu não gostei do que você disse. Por favor não ofenda o Lúcio na minha frente, ok? AhiAHiHAihAI...... brincadeirinha....

**Pikena: **Nem me passou pela mente matar você do coração... espero que não tenha te matado de decepção... porque a Lily nem deixou ele continuar!!

**Ana Carolina Zatta: **Ainda bem que você não morreu!

**MileEvans: **Bom, tomara que não tenha decepcionado... ainda bem que você está gostando...

**Bom, como eu prometi no último capítulo... Leiam: Duplo!**

**Por Autora - Nome da fic (IdStory)**

Por BabI BlacK - Como tudo começou (1841365)

Por Siverghost - Um dia a casa Cai! (2000622)

Por Biba Evans - Enquanto houver sol ( 1961508)

Por Sinistra Negra - Segredos dos passados modificam o futuro (1955791)

Por Lilli-Evans - Como tudo começou (2027373)

Por MimiGranger- O mundo dá voltas, Harry! (2078929)

Por Kirina-li - Vingança e Amor (2074586)

Beijos!!!

Até o Proximo capítulo!!

Lucca!

P.S.: Eu vi isso numa outra fic... vou usar o mesmo método aqui... o próximo capítulo só chega depois de 10 comentários... anh, claro... isso é uma chantagem!!!


	15. Perdão

A SEGUNDA CHANCE DE TIAGO - 15 - Perdão 

Pela segunda vez ele resolveu ouvir a conversa dela em baixo da capa da invisibilidade. E se ela pudesse evitar, essa seria a última também.

- Ah, não. Você tem essa mania de aparecer de repente, não é? Ouvir as conversas alheias é uma grande falta de educação, sabia? - Lílian disse, contendo-se.

- Bom, desculpas mais uma vez. Mas é que desde que as férias de Natal acabaram, você nem ao menos olha pra mim. Isso é extremamente irritante, sabia? - ele passou as mãos no cabelo, frustrado.

- Pensasse nisso antes de cometer as burrices que você cometeu...

- Eu estou arrependido, Lily...

- _Evans_ pra você, **Potter**. - Lílian cortou-o.

- Lílian, será que dá pelo menos para você ouvir a versão do Pontas da história? - Sirius perguntou, olhando sério para eles.

- Tá, eu ouço. O que você vai dizer, Potter. Que nunca manipulou nenhuma história sobre uma maldita benção de Afrodite, que nunca me fez de idio...

- Evans. Eu não estou aqui pra mentir. Eu realmente fiz isso tudo que você está dizendo, mas será que você não é capaz de me perdoar? Poxa, eu tô arrependido! - Tiago levantou mas, olhando para baixo.

- Capaz de te perdoar eu sou, Potter. Mas eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Eu já engoli muita coisa que você fez, tanto comigo quanto com meus amigos. E dessa vez não vai dar. - Lílian se concentrou no presente de Natal que ele havia enviado pra ela - accio! - Alguns segundos depois, o presente estava nas mãos dela. - A Duvessa arranhou um pouco o papel. Toma seu presente. - Lílian pôs o presente na mesa e saiu, rumo ao dormitório.

Lílian deitou na cama e olhou para o teto. Ela já tinha perdoado Tiago, mas ele não sabia disso. E nem saberia por um longo tempo. Não até que Lúcio tivesse alcançado os objetivos dele. "E o pior que eu nem sei direito quais são... preciso me informar sobre isso. Não agüento mais ter enganar a todo mundo..."

No dia seguinte, Lílian foi acordada por Claire: - Bom dia, amiga! Já é tarde! Vamos descer, rápido!

- Ai, Claire, pra quê essa animação, hein? - Lílian disse, espreguiçando-se.

- Bom, ao que parece, o Diretor tem um aviso muito importante para dar hoje aos setimanistas... Pensei que você como Monitora sabia disso, não?

- Sabia, mas havia esquecido... é sobre a formatura... eu tenho mesmo de ir? - Lílian perguntou, como uma criança implorando.

- TEM! Vamos logo, Lily! - Gritou Cheer do lado de fora do dormitório.

- Anh! Ok... vamos...

Quinze minutos depois, estavam todos na sala dos professores, discutindo como seria a festa de formatura. Lílian estava sentada ao lado das amigas e de Lúcio, que segurava sua mão. O diretor pedia idéias para o baile. Alguém havia dado a idéia de fazer a colação de grau dentro do castelo, e um grande baile em Hogsmeade.

- Eu preferia que fosse em um lugar menos bruxo, para que os parentes trouxas de cada formando possam vir. Alguém concorda? - Narcissa comentou, inocentemente. Lílian olhou para ela, estranhando, e dela para Lúcio.

- O que foi isso? - Lílian perguntou.

- Não faço idéia... Mas se eu souber de qualquer coisa eu te aviso.. - Lucio respondeu, dando um pequeno beijo na mão dela.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia, srta. Black. - Alguém é contra? - Ninguém se pronunciou. - "timo. Então está decidido. A colação será feita no castelo. Como todos sabem, é uma cerimônia restrita, apenas para alunos e professores. Logo depois, nos dirigiremos para... Greenville, em Londres, para um grande baile. A colação será às cinco e meia da manhã, para ser feita junto ao nascer do sol, e vocês deverão partir rumo a Londres às 11 horas, como sempre. Alguma pergunta? Não? Então podem ir.

Todos saíram de uma vez só. Perderam as aulas da manhã, mas teriam todas as aulas da tarde. Lúcio pediu para que eles dessem um passeio antes do almoço, pois não se veriam pelo resto do dia.

- Lucio, você não me disse... como é que anda Narcissa? Está funcionando com ela? - Lílian perguntou, quando os poucos assuntos haviam acabado.

- Está. Acho que já esta perto do nosso namoro acabar, Lílian. Como anda o Potter? - ele perguntou, depois do grande sorriso de Lílian.

- Bom, ele ontem pediu que eu, por favor, o perdoasse... Eu lógico, disse não. Ele ficou arrasado, ainda mais depois de eu ter devolvido o presente de natal que ele me deu.

- O que ele te deu? - Lúcio perguntou, enquanto davam a última volta no lago.

- Não sei... Não abri. - Lílian respondeu, envergonhada.

- Porque não? - "Ah, Deus... ele tinha que perguntar?"

- Não sei... Simplesmente porque eu não quis.

Enquanto voltavam para o castelo, Lúcio dizia que deveriam começar a por o plano de reconciliação em ação. Estavam discutindo sobre como terminar o namoro. Lílian sugeriu uma coisa bem pequena. Eles chegariam tristes no salão comunal, e diriam que terminaram.

- Nada disso. Eu preciso de alguma coisa grande. Algo que pareça estar fazendo você sofrer, para que o Potter venha te consolar, e a Black, me parabenizar. Entende?

- Entendo... embora não concorde muito. Mas como quem ta na chuva tem de se molhar... Está ok. Bom, como eu ainda não falei direito com minhas amigas hoje, eu já to indo...

Lílian estava saindo, e para seu azar, Tiago estava indo pelo mesmo corredor que ela, só que alguns passos atrás. Mas só se deu conta disso quando Lúcio a puxou, e deu-lhe um beijo que, qualquer um que visse, diria que eles se amavam. Depois do beijo, Lílian se recompôs e saiu, ao mesmo passo que Tiago. Lado a lado.

- Vocês se gostam mesmo, não é? - Tiago perguntou quando adentraram no salão principal.

- Mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Mais do que você seria capaz. - Lílian respondeu friamente, sentando em seu lugar.

- Mais do que eu seria capaz? Impos...

- Vamos mudar de assunto, ok? - Lilian interrompeu.

- Se você prefere assim...

- Posso saber o assunto da conversa? - Clarie perguntou, olhando interessada de Lílian para Tiago.

- Nada de mais, Clarie.. não se incomode com isso - Tiago respondeu, para alívio de Lilian.

- Cherr, como está Charles? - Clarie perguntou. Lilian sabia que estavam se referindo a Sirius.

- Na mesma... ele nem acelera e nem freia. Eu não estou mais ligando para isso. - Cherr deu de ombros.

- Quem é Charles? - Lupin perguntou para Clarie.

- Anh... um amigo de Cherr. Não é, Cherr? - Clarie respondeu. Cherr confirmou com a cabeça.

Lilian olhou para a mesa da sonserina. Lúcio estava conversando com algumas pessoas, mas sua expressão parecia entediada. Ele então olhou para a mesa dela e soltou-lhe um beijo no ar. Logo depois deu uma olhada rápida para Tiago e de novo para ela. Ela, meio que entendendo o recado mandou um beijo em resposta.

- Ah não, Lilian... será que vocês podem me poupar dcenas como essas? - Tiago bufou.

- Que? - Liian pergntou inocentemente.

- Você e seu namorado...

- o que tem? Por acaso não se pode mais fazer cenas românticas? - Lilian perguntou, ainda irônica.

- Ah, esquece!

Lílian viu Lúcio sorrir antes de voltar a conversar com seus amigos.

As semanas seguintes passaram-se sem emoções fortes. Duvessa gostava bastante de Lúcio e vice-versa e muitas vezes eles iam passear enquanto Lilian estudava. Como Lílian queria se tornar uma Curandeira, precisava de "E" nos N.I.E.M's de Poções, Herbologia, Trasnfiguração, Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Estava um pouco fraca em herbologia, por isso tirava todo o seu tempo livre para estudar como as plantas funcionavam. Não era apenas ela que estava assim. Todos do 5º e do 7º ano estavam exatamente igual a ela. Bom, apenas com a excessão de algums sonserinos. Lúcio era um deles.

Sem perceber, março chegou dando espaço para a primavera. Todos estavam no jardim, estudando. As flores não paravam de cair, como numa tempestade de pétalas, e o namoro de Lílian e Lúcio seguia adiante. Aquela farsa estava a deixando cada vez mais nervosa, mas suas amigas não pareciam perceber nada de estranho. Cherr estava com um namorado novo, Clarie continuava com Remo, Anne e Polly não estavam diferentes do que eram... tudo parecia ótimo. Exceto lógico, para Lilian.

Segundo Lúcio, eles só poderiam terminar na formatura. Lílian protestou, eles ficaram uns dois dias sem se ver mas, no fim foi exatamente isso que ficou decidido. Com Lúcio era inútil discutir. Ele sempre dava última palavra. Ao que parecia, Lúcio não descobrira nada a respeito do que Narcissa tinha dito na reunião pois ele sequer tocou nesse assunto com ela. Nenhum dos dois tiveram avanço nenhum em relação ao plano.

Lilian estava sentada ao pé de uma amendoeira, estudando, juntamemte com suas amigas, os marotos e Lúcio. Era sábado e já estavam ali a pelo menos cinco horas quando finalmente alguém se pronunciou.

- Gente, eu não aguento mais. Quando eu era 5º ano eu achava que ia enlouquecer com os N.O.M's... - Anne falou, pondo as mão na cabeça.

- É porque você nunca tinha passado pelos N.I.E.M.'s antes... - Lupin disse, descontraindo o resto do grupo.

Lúcio levantou cinco minutos depois, reclamando de dor de cabeça e subiu para o salão da Sonserina.

- Lilian, seu namorado é meio anti-social ou o que? - Sirius perguntou, seguindo Lúcio com os olhos.

- Ele está com dor de cabeça... - Clarie interveu a favor de Lilian.

- Vai ver ele não tá acostumado a usar o cérebro... - Pedro disse, fazendo com que os marotos rissem.

- Como se você usasse o seu prá alguma coisa! - Lilian cortou, voltando os olhos para o livro. Todos riram e voltaram a ler mas, Lilian percebeu que Sirius continuou olhando para a entrada do castelo. - Você está esperando que aconteça alguma coisa, Sirius?

- Anh? Não... Tem alguma coisa que eu deveria esperar que acontecesse? - Sirius perguntou, olhando agora para Lilian, com interesse.

- Nada de psicologia inversa, Sirius... - Lilian negou com a cabeça, rindo divertida.

Lilian estava tentando se controlar, mas era mais forte que ela. Olhou para Tiago. Quase que automaticamente olhou para os outros, para ver se nenhum deles perceberam seu deslize. Como todos estavam atentos a sus respectivos livros, ela deu mais uma olhada rápida. Mas para seu desgosto, ele também estava olhando para ela dessa vez. Ele sorriu marotamente e Lilian desviou o olhar para o livro, sentindo a face queimar. Tiago soltou uma risada debochada em um tom quase inaudível, o que fez Lilian ficar ainda mais vermelha. Como não tinha mais como esconder simplesmente olhando para para baixo, Lilian levantou para dar uma volta.

Provavelmente Tiago achou que aqule olhar era um convite, porque dez minutos depois, ele estava caminhando logo atrás dela.   
- Oi - ele cumprimentou, sem graça.   
- Anh, oi. - Achou que se livrria fácil de mim, não é? - ele perguntou, um pouco mais extrovertido, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.   
- É impossível uma pessoa ficar livre de você. - Uh... ela tá zangada - Ele gracejou, fingindo que estava com medo.   
- Pára, Ti... Pot...   
- Você ia me chamar pelo nome. Continua, por favor...

- Tiago, você pode parar de encher o saco? - ela perguntou, cedendo finalmente.   
- Anh... posso. Mas só porque você finalmente parece menos zangada comigo agora. - Ele disse, parando de caminhar.

Lilian pensou que ele tinha finalmente voltado para baixo da árvore, mas antes que pudesse dar o próximo passo, ele veio correndo, deu-lhe um beijo de leve na face e enfim, voltou.

Lilian ficou paralisada por alguns segundos. "Oh, Merlin. Ainda gosto dele. Preciso terminar com Lúcio o mais rápido possível, ou não respondo por meus atos."

N/A: Sorry! Eu demorei um 'pokinho', hein?   
Mas eu quase não tava escrevendo esses dias... To em época de revisão pras provas do último bimestre, então ou eu estudo ou eu estudo... num tenho prá pnde correr. Mas em breve vou ficar de férias, e vou ter tempo total, ok? Tomara que vocês não estejam zangados comigo... E també, quando eu resolvi postar esse, o site não tava fazemdo upload...

Agradecimentos:   
Antes de tudo, obrigada a todos que comentaram! E avisar que dessa vez o Leiam: vai ser imbutido... Tipo, gente... ñ custa nada ler as fics que estão aí em baixo... é só trocar o id da minha fic pelo da fic.... isso, lógico, depois que vocês comentarem no meu... aí vocês aproveitam e conhecem alguns escritores diferentes... isso é bem legal...

MileEvans: Bom, eles namoram quando estão na frente das outras pessoas. Mas eles tentam ser amigáveis quando estão só.

BabI Black: Ainda bem que você acha minha fic isso tudo. Ela é minha primeira fic e é muito importante que vocês gostem dela.   
Leiam: What Are you doing, id1982293

Bru B. L. Malfoy: Ainda bem que você foi complacente comigo... demorei, mas postei, viu?? Naum me lance nenhum Avada, naum! A história de Lucio e Lilian é exatamente isso aí que você viu... E o Tiago nessa história? Bom, ele fica de vela, né??? Mais tarde você vai entender o caso de Bryan, qual é. Leiam: Hey Garota!, id2090861

kika-kiksss: Espero que não tenha errado teu nome. Eu também tinha mó dificuldade pra entender o ff. net. Mas agora já acostumei!

Pikena: Ele tem realmente mania de sair debaixo da capa... e a gata é fofa, mas tem muito mais coisa por trás dela, viu? Depois você vai ver...

Kirina-li: Obrigada por me ajudar com a fic! Tipo... a Lily tá aprendendo a ser sarcástica com o Lúcio, o que se é de esperar. E a gata eu já falei que ela não é tão fofa quanto aparenta... quer dizer... eu disse isso?   
Leiam: Vingaça e Amor, id2075486

Lilli-Evans: O Lúcio PRECISA ser gentil, mas ele não é e nem nunca vai ser gentil com ninguém. Por que ele é um Malfoy, não se esqueça disso.   
Eu já falei muita coisa seobre a Duvessa, por isso, é melhor eu Não fazer nenhum comentário sobre ela agora.   
Leiam: Como Tudo Começou, id2027373

JaKiH: Ainda bem que você gosta da minha fic. Bejus!

Lilica Soneghet: É... as professoras não sabem muito...mas são elas que me dão as notas... por isso não posso discutir com elas. p Por isso me esforço mais um bocadinho pra agradar aquela lá...

Mimi Granger: Uh, pelo amor de Merlin, eu tava brincando, viu?? Desculpa se cê se ofendeu, ok? Tipo... A Lily se segurou muito pra não estourar ali... E o namoro faz mais efeito do que deveria. Ele tá doidinho por ela. Mais até do que antes, porque ele acha que perdeu ela de vez.   
Leiam: O Mundo dá Voltas, Harry, id2078929

Manoela Wood: Eu tenho acabado os capítulos de forma irritante? Você acha mesmo? Tipo, nem é a intenção... Eu nunca faria uma cois dessas com vocês... Taí o capítulo, viu?   
Leiam: Letra Marota, id1863643

Sinistra Negra: Bom, ela nem explodiu como deveria, mas ela ficou bem irritada, como você pôde ver.   
Leiam: Segredos do Passado Mudificam o Futuro, id1955791

Mel Black: Acho que o namoro de Lilian e Lúcio ainda dura um pouquinho sim... Depois do eu comentário (o 13º), eu decidi que TINHA que terminar o capítulo, custasse o que custasse. Senão seria capaz de eu ser enfeitiçada, né?

Tipo: Estou com uma pequena dúvida. Quem deveria terminar com quem? Lilian com Lúcio ou Lúcio com Lilian? A Kirina-Li acha que a Lilian tem de terminar... mas e vocês, o que acham?? Queria fazer como vocês querem...Rewiews, ok???


	16. Seis Palavras

A Segunda Chance de Tiago - Seis Palavras

Lilian saiu do dormitório acompanhada de Cherr decidida para o jantar. Daquele jantar o namoro de Lilian com Lúcio não passaria. Iria terminar e esclarecer o que tinha para ser esclarecido com Tiago e depois contarria toda a verdade para as amigas. Elas só sabiam que o namoro de Lilian estava no fim. Foi conversando em tom baixo até o salão. Principalmente por um bando de Sonserinos estarem indo um pouco mais à sua frente.

- Lily, você tem certeza do que você vai fazer? Terminar um namoro pode ser muito doloroso, sabia? - Cherr disse, Não controlando a voz, para desespero de Lilian.

Uma sonserina olhou para trás e sorriu com a cara azeda. Sussurrou alguma coisa para a amiga ao lado, que olhou para Lilian e soltou uma risada aguda. Depois adiantaram o passo chegando primeiro ao Grande Salão.

- Obrigada, Clarie... Agora toda a Hogwarts sabe o que eu pretendo fazer. - Lilian olhou de cara feia para a amiga.

- Desculpa Lily mas, saiba que se o Lúcio terminar com você poderia ser até bem útil.

- Não vejo o que de bom tem em ser humilhada por um Malfoy em pleno Salão Principal - Polly afirmou e Lilian concordou inteiramente.

Mal entraram no salão, Lilian foi para a mesa da Sonserina, afim de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Mas como ela já esperava, Lúcio se adiantou para ela com uma cara totalmente enfezada.

- Evans, seu conto de fadas acabou.

- Conto de Fadas? - Lílian perguntou, sabendo do que se tratava.

- Conto de fadas. Nosso namoro. Acabou.

Lilian sabia que o Salão estaria todo voltado pra ela, como no primeiro dia em que eles dois entraram no salão de mãos dadas. Mas não imaginava que seria tão constragedor. Olhou para ele e tomou uma decisão da qual se arrependeria logo depois, pelo menos era o que ela achava. Iria fingir que não sabia de nada.

- O que? - Lilian olhou fingindo assombro. Mas deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, para deixar claro a ele que era o que ela mais queria. - Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Lúcio. Você sabe que você não pode fazer isso comigo, por favor!

Os professores estavam apenas observando. Era comum ver esse tipo de cena em pleno jantar. Dumbledore provavelmente permitia para se ter alguma coisa sobre o que falar depois. "E com certeza isso vai dar o que falar pelo menos nas duas próximas semanas." Lilian pensou, preparando-se para chorar se preciso.

- Não posso? Pois sinto informar, san... - Lilian olhou para a mesa dos professores, como se dizendo "acho melhor não se atrever, ou acabará com a festa." - Evans. Acabou.

- Tudo bem Lúcio, faça o que achar melhor. - Lilian disse tristemente deixando os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas para o grande ato final.

Deu um sorriso serenamente falso e virou-se, de olhos fechados. Automaticamente as lágrimas foram forçadas a cair. Iria direto para a cozinha, mas foi seguida por Tiago.

- Lily por favor, não chore. Ele não merece suas lágrimas. - Tiago segurou-a pelos ombros, já que ela insistia em andar.

- Talvez ninguém mereça. Por favor me deixe só, Tiago. Eu não estou bem, se você ainda não conseguiu perce..

- Eu percebi, sim. Possso te acompanhar até o dormitório, pelo menos? - ele pediu.

- Se eu disser que não? Você vai voltar pro salão e me deixar só? - Lilian cortou-o.

- Eu vou contrariar você, vou te levar assim mesmo. Posso ir? - Tiago insistiu no pedido.

- Faça o que você quiser.

Tiago resmungou alguma coisa e eles andaram silenciosamente por entre os corredores. O silêncio estava realmente incomodo ma, Lilian não sabia como quebrá-lo. Até agradeceu o fato de estarem andando rápido. E então quando finalmente chegaram às escadarias do dormitório feminino, ele falou.

- Boa noite, Lily...

- Bo...

Não pode terminar de falar, porque a boca de Tiago de repente estava cobrindo a sua. Um beijo rápido e ele pareceu ficar sem graça. Provavelmente esperando um tapa. Mas Lilian o puxou pela gravata, encorajando-o. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e mais duas. Arrepiada, Lilian agarrou-se à camisa dele e quase desfaleceu ao ver-lhe o sorriso. Tornou a beijá-lo. Um beijo que começou suave, mas intensificou-se à medida que a necessidade um do outro ia ficando mais clara. Tiago assumiu o controle do beijo e provocou-a, até ela entregar-lhe o interor da boca para ser explorado. Era maravilhoso! Lilian abraçou-o pelos ombros e aproximou-se mais do corpo másculo. Nem ao menos se importou de estarem na escadaria do dormitório e que alguns alunos passaram por eles. A circulação acelerada transformava seu sangue em mel e seu desejo em um vulcão incontrolável. Os corpos se moveram para junto da parede em uma dança suave e érotica. Nenhum abraço fora mais abrangente e nenhum beijo mais irresistível.

Lembrou-se do que estava fazendo e onde estava fazendo. Estava beijando Tiago Potter logo depois de terminar um namoro em plena escadaria no Salão da Grifinórria. Afastou-se rapidamente.

- Des.  
- Não se desculpe, porque isso só atrapalharia. Boa noite, Tiago. - Lilian disse, um tanto seca demais e subiu.

No dia seguinte, Lilian desceu para tomar café sonolenta. A cara estava inchada de sono e a voz rouca de tanto rir com as amigas durante a noite. Mal entrou no salão várias pessoas olharam para ela e desviaram o olhar dela para Lúcio depois. Muitas pessoas olharam de Lúcio para Tiago e dele para Lilian novamente, com curiosidade. "Notícias correm rápido em Hogwarts"

- Andou chorando, Lílian? - Uma garota da Lufa-Lufa perguntou, examinando o rosto dela.

- Pelo que eu choraria? - Lilian perguntou, olhando para trás, onde ela estava.

- Por ter terminado com Lúcio Malfoy, talvez - outra garota respondeu. 

- Acho bem difícil ela ter chorado por isso, afinal, ontem mesmo ela estava no maior amasso com o Potter nas escadarias do dormitório feminino. - Uma loura do 6º ano da Grifinória atacou.

Lilian abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. Olhou disfarçadamente para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Lúcio a encarava com os olhos cheios de desprezo. "Ok, não é a primeira vez que isso vai acontecer mesmo, afinal." Olhou para Tiago que esperava uma reação dela e sorriu carinhosamente. Uma coisa ela não poderia negar depois do beijo do dia anterior. Tiago era o único que poderia completar ela.

- Isso é verdade então, Lílian? - David perguntou, mal podendo esconder a surpresa.

- Bom, não estava no maior amasso, mas...

Algumas pessoas ficaram bem desapontadas com o acontecido do dia anterior, porque isso praticamente significava que eles iriam voltar a ficar por um bom tempo, talvez mesmo até o fim do ano letivo. Então todas as poucas garotas que nunca tinham estado com Tiago não teriam mais essa chance. E as que já tinham experimentado não teriam direito a segunda vez. Mas durante a semana nenhum dos dois assumiu compromisso nenhum. O que não significa que eles não se viram mais...

10 de Abril, Sábado da Paixão

Lílian olhou para a janela no sábado. Ameaçava chover e ela teria mais um encontro com Tiago. Isso tinha se tornado bastante comum nas últimas semanas. Não faziam muitas demonstrações de carinho durante o dia mas, se encontravam quase todas as noites. "Exceto dias de Lua Cheia e nos dias pares, porque tem Treino de Quadribol." Lílian lembrou do pequeno porém dos encontros deles. Mas nada que atrapalhasse. Nem a chuva que ameaçava cair desde a tarde iria atrapalhar.

Depois de deixar tudo pronto para o dia seguinte ela saiu da cama na ponta dos pés, tal como uma bailarina e saltou para fora do dormitório. Atravessou o jardim, sentou-se perto do lago onde ele já aguardava por ela e o cumprimentou com o que deveria ser um beijo curto mas, não foi. As mãos hábeis de Tiago logo a puxaram para perto dele numa fome que parecia insaciável. Sem poder mais lutar contra essa fome, ela deixou-se levar pelas carícias dele, que pouco a pouco ficavam mais ousadas. "Ousadas demais, Lílian. Pare com isso agora ou vai perder o controle. E só Merlin sabe onde isso irá parar!" Sua consciência implorava, ao que ela ignorou. Estava chuvendo. Tiago acariciou-lhe os ombros. AS costas. A cintura. Os quadris. Lílian encostou-se ainda mais, deliciando-se. A ansiedade e a fome aumentaram o calor que sentiam, indeferentes à chuva fria.

Lílian enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Tiago e, em consequencia dos carinhos ávidos, acabou por tirá-la. Ele estava sendo ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso e excitante e Lílian esperava poder corresponder a esse presente divino e fazer daquela, uma noite inesquecível.

- Eu não poderia jamais imaginar que houvesse alguém no mundo que beijasse dessa maneira - Lílian murmurou. - Uau...

Lílian abraçou-o com a perna. A saia estampada em estilo sarongue abriu-se e revelou a coxa nua. Tiago segurou-a, gemeu e roçou a parte interna do joelho, antes de iniciar as carícias. Ela friccionou o busto no peito desnudo, enquanto o acariciava de maneira quase agressiva. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Oh, céus...

Ofegante, Tiago retribuiu as carícias. Na nuca, nas costas, na lateral do busto. Hesitou. Afastou-se alguns centimétros e olhou para a camiseta dela, que se colava à pele.

- Você é linda - ele murmurou.

- Molhada desse jeito?

Tiago apoiou a testa na de Lílian e fitou-a nos olhos.

- Eu também estou ensopado. - Nem mesmo a água conseguira ajeitar os cabelos rebeldes dele. - E eu não me importo.

Tiago levantou-lhe mais a coxa e a saia ficou toda aberta. Lílian encostou-se mais e parou, trêmula pela intimidade domomento. Tiago beijou toda o comprimento da sua coxa e parou para encará-la de novo.

- Eu te desejo, Lily. Mas não pretendo reparti-la com mais ninguém. Não quero que nos peguem em uma situação como essa. Vamos lá pra dentro. - Tiago convidou-a, ainda meio ofegante. "Essa é sua última chance, Lilian!! Diga que acha melhor vocês não irem, diga que precisa ir pro dormitório..." Então ela pensou e resolveu ceder à consciência dessa vez. Talvez nem estivesse pronta para se entregar a Tiago. Desejava-o loucamente mas, não iria se entregar para ele antes de assumirem um novo compromisso. Então, como uma boa atriz que era, resolveu dois problemas com apens seis palavras. Levantou abruptamente e saiu, dizendo alto e em bom tom:

- Só desejo não basta pra mim.

11 de Abril. Páscoa.

"Como hoje é domingo, vou descer mais tarde para o café. Assim tem mais chances dos meus ovos virem direto para o dormtório." Lílian pensou antes sequer de levantar. Mal as corujas soltaram suas cargas, Duvessa voou em um deles, arrancando toda a embalagem. Lílian sorriu ao ver que era exatamente o que Tiago lhe mandara. Tirou um pedaço para comer e percebeu que tinha um pergaminho dentro. "Coisa de Tiago, só pode ser." Lílian disse, ainda meio surpresa. Deu o pedaço do chocolate a Duvessa e puxou o pergaminho.

"Só te desejo porque te amo."

N/A.: Eu poderia terminar a fic aí e ela té estaria bonitinha, né? Mas ainda faltam algumas coisinhas... Putz. Mesmo com tudo o que falta em minha cabeça, eu não consigo tranformas essas idéias em palavras, sabiam??

Tô com um pouco de pressa, então dessa vez não vai ter Leiam: No próximo capítulo é duplo!!

Feliz Natal... Comentem!!! 


	17. Chicle de Baba E Bola

A Segunda Chance de Tiago - 17 - Chicle de Baba e Bola 

Lílian levantou da cama com um pulo, vestiu o robe e as pantufas e correu par o dormitório dos marotos. Com certeza, sendo Domingo, Páscoa e apenas oito da manhã, Tiago ainda não teria acordado. Queria tirar aquela história a limpo, porque quase com certeza, aquela deveria ser uma das brincadeirinhas sem graças dele. E se fosse, ele estaria perdido. Subiu as escadarias correndo e sequer bateu na porta, abrindo-a com violência. Deu de cara com Sirius, que levantou rápido da cama onde estava deitado.

- Ei, Sirius! Estou procurando Tiago, viu ele por aí?

- Anh... - Sirius começou e Pedro desatou a dar risadinhas frenéticas. Remo deu uma cotovelada nos amigos e se adiantou.

- Lílian, você reparou que a maioria de nós acabou de sair do banho? E que estamos apenas de toalha aqui? - Ele apontou para os amigos, e no final, para si mesmo.

Lílian sentiu o rosto corar e apenas virou-se, dando uma risadinha sem graça.

- Desculpe, Remo. É que eu gostaria de saber onde o seu amiguinho, o Tiago, se meteu. Você poderia me dizer? Ao que parece ele não está aqui.

- É, ele não está aqui, Lílian. Ele foi aprontar as coisas para mais tarde. - Pedro disse, e Lílian virou-se surpresa para ele. Logo tocou-se que eles ainda estavam... descompostos, e desvirou-se.

- Pedro! Seu idiota! Não deveria dizer isso a ela! - Frank falou em voz baixa. Lílian sentiu vontade de virar-se, mas conteve-se.

- Eu ouvi, Frank. - Lílian disse, e ouviu o baulho de um tapa. - Eu quero saber exatamente o que está acontecendo, ou terei que abusar da minha autoridade com vocês.

- Você não pode fazer isso, Lílian. Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado. E isso é contra as regras. - Remo alterou-se.

- Mas se vocês não disserem o que é que terá mais tarde que eu, como monitora não posso saber... eu posso muito bem requerer uma detenção a vocês por por **ameaça à paz instalada**. O que vocês acham? - Lílian insistiu, segurando-se para não rir.

- Ok, se nós dissermos o que estamos planejando, você não vai fazer nada não é? E nem contará a ninguém, estou certo? - Pedro disse, e Lílian comemorou silenciosamente.

- Não. Deixo vocês aprontarem e vou até fingir que não vi nada. E não, não contarei a ninguém. - Ela disse, estimulando-os a revelarem o grande segredo.

- Estamos preparando um festival de marotices para o final do ano. Tiago saiu para comprar alguns ingredientes em Hogsmeade, pois faltam algumas coisinhas para nossas poções. - Sirius disse, rápido.

- Agora, pode ir saindo, para que eu possa me trocar vamos, vamos! - Frank expulsou-a.

"Suspeito, muito suspeito. Se eles estivessem falando a verdade, com certeza iriam preferir uma detenção a assumir a brincadeira. " Lílian pensava, enquanto voltava para seu dormitório. Com certeza, estava atraindo olhares, afinal, o que ela estaria fazendo de robe e pantufas no dormitório dos garotos? Mas, deixando isso de lado, Lílian resolveu investigar o que Tiago estaria fazendo, pois com certeza, estava bem longe do que os Marotos teriam dito.

Passou o dia todo procurando pistas sobre ele, mas parecia que Tiago realmente não estava no castelo. Almoçou e procurou por ele nas outras mesas. Nada. Passou a tarde catando-o em todos os cantos, até que finalmente se preocupou. Como ele poderia sumir por um dia inteiro? Se ele tivesse ido a Hogsmeade teria de conseguir uma autorização especial da McGonnagal, mas Lílian prometera que não contaria a ninguém. "Droga!" Estava anoitecendo e definitivamente Lílian ganharia alguns cabelos brancos naquela noite.

Desceu para jantar, mas não conseguia colocar um grama de comida na boca. Estava preocupada demais para pensar em comer. Onde Tiago teria se metido, Merlin? Será que teia acontecido alguma coisa com ele? Olhava para os marotos, curiosa. Frank a observava atentamente e dizia algo em voz baixa para Sirius, que olhou para Lílian. Ela abaixou os olhos, e empurou uma garfada sem vergonha para dentro da boca. Olhou novamente para as outras mesas, e seu olhar pousou na da Sonserina. Lúcio ria com os amigos. Parecia ter contado algo realmente mau, porque todos riam sadicamente.

Subiu para o dormitório cansada e deitou-se na cama, puxando Duvessa pra seu colo. Lembrou-se de Bryan e sorriu. Faltavam apenas alguns dias para a formatura e para que ela pudesse reencontrar seu irmão. Decidira, junto com Tiago, que eles estariam juntos no baile. Pela primeira vez, em sete anos, eles dançariam. Nos bailes que aconteceram no colégio, desde que entrara no quinto ano, nunca sequer olhou para ele. Nem mesmo nas pequenas festas que preparavam dentro do Salão Comunal ou em algumas salas escondidas. Os monitores ganhavam cortesias em troca do silêncio, então ela sempre ia. Ele sempre a chamava para dançar e sempre recebia um não como resposta. Esse ano, muita coisa tinha acontecido, sem dúvida. Um ano muito, muito cheio.

"Poc"

Olhou para a janela e encolheu os ombros. Pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa. Olhou para o relógio. Quase dez horas. Pegou um livro e começou a estudar. No dia seguinte começariam as revisões do N.I.E.M's, e já estavam todos nervosos. Lílian apesar de tudo, estava bem tranquila. Pelo menos, comparado aos seus colegas. Toda vez que Polly escutava alguém falando sobre N.I.E.M's tinha um desmaio, o que significava muitas horas na Ala Hospitalar. Muitos sangravam quando começavam a estudar e muitos outros tinham ataques diferentes e muito estranhos. Lílian apenas sentia dores de cabeça se passava mais de seis horas estudando. Nada demais.

"Poc"

Não, definitivamente não estava imaginando sons. Duvessa espreguiçou-se, atraíndo a atenção dela. Olhou novamente para o relógio. 10 e meia. Andara estudando demais. Guardou o livro e olhou abriu cortina. Todas já estavam dormindo. Lílian nem reparara quando elas entraram. Andara estudando demais. Era isso. Deitou-se, colocou Duvessa ao seu lado e a encarou. Aqueles olhos lhe lembravam alguém, mas Lílian não saberia dizer quem. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Prescisava parar de pensar, senão Tiago viria a sua mente e ela se preocuparia. Tarde demais. "Pensar em não pensar em Tiago..." ela pensou, chateada com seus pensamentos. "Se eu pensar nele eu não durmo. Droga!" Estava quase pegando no sono.

"Lílian, aparece na janela!"

Ela acordou assustada. Sonhara com isso, não era possível. Dormira preocupada com Tiago e por isso sonhara com ele. Mas porque só ouvira isso? Olhou para Duvessa, como se ela pudesse responder-lhe os pensamentos. A gata só faltou dizer com todas as palavras. "Volte a dormir, imbecil!" Mas ela não iria resistir à tentação. Levantou-se e olhou para o dormitório. Todas as amigas estavam dormindo. Cherr virou de lado e soltou um grande suspiro. Ela calçou as pantufas e olhou pela janela.

- Ahhh! - Lílian gritou, asustando as amigas, que acordaram quase imediatamente.

- O que, Lílian?

- Porque você está gritando?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, meninas, foi só um sonho ruim, desculpem... -mentiu, mas Anne olhou para ela, desconfiada.

- Porque você colocou as pantufas? Você não dormiu com elas, Lily - ela disse, enquanto as meninas voltavam a se remexer na cama para dormir.

- Shhh! Amanhã eu te explico, volte a dormir! - Lílian sussurrou, se aproximando da janela.

Depois que a amiga encolheu os ombros e deitou, Lílian encostou-se no parpeito da janela. Tiago estava do lado de fora, voando em sua vassoura e olhando para ela com um dos seus melhores sorrisos no rosto. Fazendo uma manobra cauculada, ele se postou ao lado da janela e ofereceu apoio para Lílian subir na vassoura.

- Nem pensar! Se você acha que vai sumir o dia todo, me deixar preocupada e simplesmente aparecer aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido e me chamar para dar uma volta em sua...

Tiago brandiu a varinha. Lílian continuo mexendo os lábios, mas não saia som nenhum. Olhou chateada para ele, que brandiu a varinha novamente. Lílian começou a flutuar e parou exatamente atrás de Tiago, que deu um mergulho vertical, forçando-a a segurar forte na cintura do rapaz. Entraram no castelo e voaram escadas acima, até que pararam perto de uma das salas. Quando finalmente pousaram, Lílian, ainda sem poder falar, começou a estaperar Tiago, sem dó.

- Ai, ai! Pára, Lily! - Tiago pediu, rindo e pondo-se fora do alcançe das mãos dela.

Lílian mexeu os lábios em um "Devolva minha voz!", mas ele fingiu não entender.

- Como? Fale mais alto, meu amor. Não consigo te escutar! - ele brincou, fazendo com que ela explodisse em caretas. - Juro que se você se acalmar e não tentar me matar eu devolvo sua voz.

Lílian suspirou resignada e acenou com a cabeça, ao que ele brandiu a varinha.

- É assim que você me ama? Dispenso seu amor, muito obrigada! - Lílian resmungou, dando as cosatas para ele e se dirigindo ao seu dormitório. Ele estava bem e não havia mais com o que se preocupar.

- Desculpa, Lily! Mas se você ao menos me deixasse falar eu não precisaria te enfeitiçar. - ele desculpou-se.

- Ah, claro. Então é muito certo, escrever dizendo que me ama e simplesmente sumir o dia todo com uma guerra estourando lá fora, não é? - Ela disse, virando para ele, irada. - E aí aparecer mais de doze horas depois como se nada tivesse acontecido e me chama pra dar um passeio em sua vassoura, né? Você sabe o sufoco que eu passei o dia todo por sua causa? Seu irresponsável!

- Anh, você recebeu meu ovo da páscoa. Gostou? - ele perguntou, despreocupado.

- Você escutou o que eu disse? - ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Vai me perdoar então?

- Não! Você vive se metendo em um monte de problemas e me preocupando. Você sequer mandou um sinal de vida o dia todo, Tiago! - Lílian disse.

- Desculpa, eu não tive a intenção, Lily! Mas foi por uma boa causa, veja bem! - ele disse, sério.

- Boa causa? - ela perguntou e ele afirmou com a cabeça. - Foi para salvar alguma pessoa ou para proteger um bebê foca ou para impedir que algum inocente fosse condenado à cadeira elétrica? - ele negou em todas as perguntas e estranhou a última. - Então não foi por uma boa causa. Boa noite, Tiago.

- Sério, Lily, pelo menos dessa vez não saia sem me escutar. Por favor. - ele pediu. Lílian olhou para ele, já convencida a ficar.

- E por que eu deveria? - ela perguntou, apenas para continuar a chateá-lo.

- Porque eu tenho uma surpresa. É só você entrar aqui comigo e vou te mostrar qual é. - ele respondeu apontando para a sala na qual eles pararam.

- E você acha que eu vou acreditar em você e entrar aí? - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - E porque me convidou?

- Não custa tentar - ele disse, encolhendo os ombros.

- Ok, eu entro. Mas vou ficar com sua varinha, para minha segurança - ela brincou, ao que ele ofereceu a varinha - estava brincando, Tiago. Eu confio em você.

Quando entrou no aposento, quase caiu de costas. Estava tudo iluminado com velas e totalmente decorada com flores de todos os tipos e tamanhos. No centro da sala tinha uma pequena mesa com uma pequeno porta jóia. Ele foi até a mesa puxando ela pela mão. Se ajoelhou e abriu a caixa. Lílian segurou a respiração.

- Quer um chicle de baba e bola? - ele ofereceu, fazendo com que ela risse, nervosa.

- Aceito. - ela suspirou, pegando o doce.

Para sua surpresa o chicle se transformou em um anel ao seu toque. O anel mais lindo que já vira na vida. Ele era de ouro e tinha um discreto e reluzente brilhante solitário.

- O que é isso, Tiago? - ela perguntou, voltando a prender a respiração.

- Um pedido de casamento, e você já o aceitou - ele respondeu, beijando-a feliz.

- Como assim? Eu pensei que era um chicle de baba e bola! - ela disse, ainda surpresa.

- O que significa que se você soubesse que era um anel de noivado você não teria aceitado? - ele perguntou, o sorriso sumindo do rosto.

- Não, eu não teria aceitado. Ouça Tiago, eu gosto muito de você, de verdade, mas eu não estou pronta pra casar com você, ainda mais porque eu sei que não é isso que você quer - ela disse, nervosa demais para pensar.

- Ah, e não é isso que eu quero? - ele perguntou, emburrado e ela negou. - E o que é que eu quero, senhorita eu-sei-tudo?

- Você quer dormir comigo. E acha que se nós ficássemos noivos, você conseguiria isso fácil, não é? - ela perguntou, tão chateada e desapontada quanto ele.

- Não, Lílian. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Não se baseia em sexo, não. Eu te amo. Já me passou pela cabeça fazer amor com você, sim. Mas eu descobri que você não é só um desafio. Não é só uma garota com um rosto bonito e um corpo fantástico.

- Ah, eu não sou? - ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. - E suponho que agora você vá dizer que na verdade eu sou a garota que você ama e mais um monte de baboseira romântica, não é? E depois vai me levar pra sua cama, nós vamos ter uma bela noite e daqui a dois meses você vai me dar um fora e cancelar o nosso noivado dizendo que foi um erro, né? - ela ofegou, cansada.

- Não, Li..

- Ouça, Tiago. Vamos esquecer essa noite, ok? Eu vou para o dormitório agora e amanhã, nós dois fingiremos que nada aconteceu - ela se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso. - Até amanhã, Tiago.

- Você vai voltar a se esconder, né? Ok. Boa noite, Lílian.

Fora a discussão mais infundada que Lílian já levantara. Como pudera dizer todas aquelas coisas quando a coisa que mais queria era casar com Tiago? "Onde fora parar toda aqueles pensamentos de ele é o cara da minha vida?" Ela pensava, imaginando como seria o dia seguinte. "Decidido. Amanhã, perguntarei se a proposta ainda está de pé. E se estiver, vou aceitar. Senão, não quero nem pensar."

Mas Lílian não fez o que planejara. Os dois andavam na defensiva quanto ao outro, embora ainda estivessem juntos. E um, dois, três dias se passaram, e ela ainda não tinha falado com o maroto. E ela fingiu ter esquecido disso, ao que o tempo passou.

Nos dois meses que seguiram a essa decisão, pouca coisa parecia ter mudado entre eles. A mudança era tão profunda que chegava a ser invisível. Mas qualquer um que parasse para observá-los com muita, muita atenção, perceberia que o relcionamento entre os dois não era mais o mesmo. Havia um quê de superficialidade entre eles. Os beijos eram mais frios e curtos. Pareciam estar juntos apenas por obrigação. O único consolo que Lílian tinha era Duvessa, que a alegrava todas as noites. A gata, ao contrário de sua dona, andava feliz e divertia-a sempre. "O que seria de mim sem você, Duvessa?" pensava Lílian enquanto fazia carinho na companheira. Conversava com Clarie em um tom baixo, pois as outras garotas dormiam. Já eram quase duas.

- Lily, o que está contecendo entre você e Tiago? Andei observando vocês e percebi que 'cês tão diferentes. Meio amuados, se quer saber. - Clarie comentou sentando na cama.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu preciso desabafar isso com alguém sim. Na Páscoa, Tiago me pediu em casamento e eu disse não. - Lílian respondeu rápido.

- O quê? Porque você fez isso, Lily? - A morena perguntou, pondo as mãos na cabeça.

- Não sei. Eu disse coisas horríveis a ele e acabei magoando-o sem querer. - Lílian continuou, os olhos marejando. Ela enxugou o rosto e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

- Oh, droga Lily! - Clarie disse, depois de ouvir o relato. - Vocês já conversaram desde então?

- Não! E eu não pretendo tocar nesse assunto com ele. Em breve as aulas acabarão, não é mesmo? Os exames já estão aí e em breve estaremos de férias. Daqui a uma semana eu nunca mais ouvirei falar em Tiago Potter. Outros caras virão, tenho certeza disso. - Lílian disse, tentando se convencer também.

- Mas será que é isso que você quer, amiga? Será que você ainda não percebeu que o que você mais quer é passar o resto da sua vida sendo a srª Potter? Que você quer dormir e acordar todos os dias sentindo o cheiro dele? Hein, Lily? Eu volto a perguntar, você ainda não percebeu que tudo o que você mais quer é casar com o Tiago? - Clarie discursou, acariciando a amiga.

- Eu.. Eu não quero casar com ele. - Lílian teimou, embora concordasse plenamente com cada palavra que ela dissera. - Mas não quero perder o imenso carinho que ele sente por mim. Por isso é que eu estou me sentindo tão mal.

- Se não quer casar com ele, não se sinta assim. Se você não quer, está fazendo o melhor. Pra vocês dois - a morena insistiu. Depois, foi para a cama e deitou-se. - Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite.

Emfim começaram os N.I.E.M's e para os alunos do quinto ano, os N.O.M's. Muito nervosismo, muitos desmaios e muito, muito chocolate. Aonde quer que Lílian fosse, os alunos estudavam com um barra de chocolate em uma mão e o livro na outra. Provavelmente a pedido da Madame Pomfrey. Definitivamente Lílian estava cansada. E ela que achou que os N.O.M.'s iriam acabar com ela... Tinha acabado, depois de muito sofrimento o exame teórico de Feitiços. As perguntas estavam confusas e era preciso lembrar de muita coisa para respondê-las. Ela não tinha ido muito bem.

- Não se preocupe, os exames teóricos não contam muito para feitiços. O que vale é o prático - David tranquilizou-a, abraçando seus ombros. - Vamos no jardim esperar os outros?

- Não, obrigada... O Tiago já está terminando.. eu prometi esperar por ele.

- Ok. Tchauzinho, Lily - ele despediu-se e Lílian se encostou numa parede para esperar o namorado.

Ela ainda lembrava as palavras que a amiga lhe tinha dito. "Será que você ainda não percebeu que o que você mais quer é passar o resto da sua vida sendo a srª Potter? Que você quer dormir e acordar todos os dias sentindo o cheiro dele? Hein, Lily? Eu volto a perguntar, você ainda não percebeu que tudo o que você mais quer é casar com o Tiago?" Oh, merda! Tá, ela tinha razão e Lily concordara inteiramente com ela na época, mas... "Mas o que Lílian! Assim que o Tiago sair você vai conversar com ele, tá bom?" Sua consciência ordenou, ao que ela suspirou, resignada.

- Lílian, o que tá fazendo aqui sozinha? - Tiago perguntou, assustando-a. Não esperava que ele fosse aparecer logo depois da sua decisão.

- Estava te esperando - ela respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. Deu-lhe um beijo e sentiu ele estranho - o que aconteceu?

- Nada. Vem, vamos dar um passeio, preciso esquecer o desastre que foi essa prova - ele sorriu, mas Lílian ainda conseguiu distinguir um brilho estranho naquele sorriso.

Andaram um pouco na orla do lago e quando Lílian se preparava para voltar, ele a supreendeu com uma pergunta que ela não esperava ter de responder em anos.

- O que fez você namorar com Malfoy por quase três meses, Lily? Você não precisa responder se não quiser, mas eu tenho essa curiosidade - ele continuou, quando ela abaixou a cabeça.

- O que você sabe sobre meu namoro pode não ser exatamente verdade, Tiago - ela respondeu, sentindo que desabafaria um grande segredo ali.

- Bom, eu sei que vocês pareciam gostar muito um do outro no começo, até que um dia sem mais nem menos vocês terminaram... - ele respondeu inseguro do que dizia.

- E no mesmo dia eu comecei esse relacionamento que a gente tá levando. - elaconcluiu e em segundos soube do que se tratava - Tiago, porque você não vai logo ao "x da questão?

- Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa e mais nada. Sê sincera comigo, Lily, por favor... Você está tentando causar ciúmes no...

- Não. Nem termine a pergunta, porque é exatamente o contrário do que você pensa... Eu estava com o **Malfoy** apenas para causar ciúmes em você - ela terminou, temendo olhar para ele.

N/A: Hahaha... agora vocês vão ter de esperar mais um pouquinho para saber o final da hostória. E devo dizer que **acho** que o próximo é o último, por isso não digam que eu sou má. Muitas revelações e mistérios desvendados. Vocês vão finalmente saber qual é a de Bryan, ver a formatura e descobrir como **essa** história tem seu final feliz.

Agora os agradecimentos. Mas antes, peço desculpas por ter esquecido de agradecer da última vez. É que eu queria postar pro Natal e acabei postando apressada... Mil beijos para a BabI BlacK (O que você acha do Shipper H/H?), Mimi Granger, Lilli-Evans, Sinistra Negra, Bru B. L. Malfoy, Carol Evans, Mile-Evans, JuJu Potter, Sandrinha-Potter, Manoela Wood, Pikena, Lily Potter Black, Thaissi e Milla Malfoy. E um bem especial pra Kirina - Li, que tal como Rexonna não me abandona!

Leiam, é sério. Escolhe uma dessas aí em baixo e DEPOIS de comentar na minha vai dar uma olhada. Sério mesmo! Não sabe como ir? www,fanfiction,net/r/número da fic/1

De BabI Black - Como Tudo Pode Mudar; 1941365

De Mimi Granger - O Mundo Dá Voltas, Harry!; 2078929

De Lilli Evans - Flor de Lis; 2154471

De Sinistra Negra - Série de Poemas TL; 2196079

De Bru B. L. Malfoy - Hey Garota!; 2090861

De Manoela Wood - Letra Marota; 1866343

De Thaissi - Só um Garoto; 1295938

Dessa vez saiu organizadinho, né? Bom, estou super feliz e empolgada, porque estou terminando essa fic e já estou trabalhando em outras duas. Pretendo continuar a song "Jogar as Chaves" ( fui má deixando o Harry só no final... mas ele burrou) e comecei "Hotel Vermouth" que é uma D/G Pós-Hog baseada no filme Encontro de Amor.

Jogar as Chaves; 1908206

Hotel Vermouth; 2206237

Agora, eu já me prolonguei demais, né? Então tá, T - Xau!

Lucca


	18. Fim?

A Segunda Chance de Tiago - 18 - Fim? 

Quando finalmente Lílian tomou coragem para encará-lo, ele estava sorrindo.

- Como assim... Você não está chateado? - ela perguntou, insegura.

- Porque eu estaria? Durante meses você esteve aturando o Malfoy enquanto eu estava nas melhores companhias de Hogwarts. E no final, estamos juntos, não estamos? - ele riu, debochado - Com certeza você não ganhou nada estando com ele e eu me diverti muito estando solteiro.

Lílian olhou para ele, fingindo estar ofendida e ele a puxou para um beijo, num pedido de desculpas "à lá Potter". Quando o beijo cessou, Lílian viu sua oportunidade voltar. Abraçou-o pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

- Tiago, acho que naquela noite eu fui um pouco dura com a gente - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ele automaticamente se afastou e olhou para ela, interessado - o que eu mais quero é casar com você, se você ainda quiser, claro!

- Poxa, se você me dissesse antes... - ele desculpou-se, olhando para o chão. Quando ela iria perguntar qual o problema, ele continuou - eu não tenho mais o anel.

- Ah, não tem? - ela perguntou, fingindo naturalidade. O desapontamento parecia querer escapar por sua garganta a qualquer custo - então...

- Não... Mas ainda tenho aquele chicle de baba e bola, aceita? - ele perguntou, rindo e tirando o "chicle" do bolso.

- Aceito - ela respondeu, beijando-o por toda face, sorridente.

Mais uma vez quando ela tocou o doce, ele virou um anel de ouro com um discreto e reluzente brilhante solitário. Mas dessa vez, ela colocou-o no dedo, achando que ele ficara ainda mais bonito em sua mão.

- Eu nunca achei que ficaria feliz assumindo um compromisso. Você definitivamente me distorceu, Lily - ele comentou, ajudando-a a levantar.

- E eu nunca achei que um dia fosse dizer que amo Tiago Potter. Estamos os dois distorcidos nesse caso - ela retrucou, aceitando a ajuda.

- E quando foi que você disse?

- Ah, eu ainda não te contei? - ela perguntou e ele negou - desculpe, achei que estava subentendido.

- Sou um pouco devagar nessas coisas. Poderia dizer com todas as palavras para que eu nunca mais esqueça?

- Te amo, Tiago Potter. E não se preocupe, porque você vai ouvir essas palavras saírem de minha boca com tanta freqüência que vai enjoar...

- Duvido!

- Do que? Que eu vá dizer isso muitas e muitas vezes?

- Não... Duvido que eu vá enjoar...

Os N.I.E.M.s passaram trazendo um leve conforto para os alunos e muita nostalgia. Após o último exame, transfiguração, era dar dois passos e ver algum setimanista de despedindo de todos com lágrimas nos olhos. Durante a noite, enquanto os setimanistas mais desorganizados arrumavam as malas, Lílian saia num passeio de vassoura com o noivo ainda fardados. Ele prometera fazer a última noite deles em Hogwarts especial e estava cumprindo. Não havia lua no céu claro, mas as estrelas estavam brilhantes e chamativas.

Desceram na orla da floresta e caminharam abraçados, Tiago ia guiando.  
Estavam próximos do Salgueiro Lutador. Ops, mais próximos. Ok, estavam o mais perto que Lílian podia suportar.

- Tiago, aonde estamos indo? - ela perguntou enquanto ele observava radiante, a árvore.

- Eu vou sentir falta dessa árvore. Quantas aventuras... - ele murmurou, abraçando Lílian com mais força. Essa floresta, esse castelo...

- É, eu também vou sentir muita falta daqui, sim...

- Bom, vamos entrar, teremos que acordar cedo amanhã, para a solenidade - ele falou com um tom energético.

Entraram no castelo e como não puderam evitar, entraram numa das salas para aproveitar a última noite deles em Hogwarts. Segundos depois de se acomodarem próximos a uma janela, as bocas já estavam grudadas, num beijo que Lílian não conseguia resistir. Numa dança sensual, os corpos se moveram para a mesa do professor. A intensidade e a intimidade das carícias aumentavam por segundo e o coração dela batia cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. As mãos dele passeavam por todo o corpo da ruiva e ela gemia baixo a cada toque mais íntimo, encorajando-o a continuar.

Lílian arrancou com dificuldade a capa dele, ao passo que ele beijava seu pescoço e acariciava sem pressa suas coxas. Os olhos se encontravam entre uma carícia e outra, deixando-a cada vez mais segura do que fazia. Estavam quase despidos quando ele parou de beijá-la.

- Lily, nós estamos numa sala...

- E daí?

- Nada, esquece...

Continuaram a se beijar, Lílian ficando ainda mais excitada. Ela deitou no chão de pedra e ele deitou-se sobre ela. Naquela noite se entregou, feliz por sua primeira vez ser com um cara que ela amava tanto...

- Acho que assim como eu, muitos dos que cresceram como trouxa se assustaram ao receber a carta de Hogwarts. Eu assumo que pensei estar dando o nó da minha forca quando aceitei entrar aqui, mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer coisa. Na minha primeira semana, pensei estar internada no hospício, onde todos podiam fazer magia, quadros se mexiam, fantasmas ensinavam, pessoas se transformavam em bicho e escadas se mexiam. Hoje, eu reconheço esse "hospício" como lar, e considero louco todo aquele que tive a chance de vir para cá e recusou - Amanda Finnegan discursou e o salão prorrompeu em aplausos.

A solenidade estava no fim. Lílian tinha lágrimas nos olhos, como muitos outros alunos. Alguns foram escolhidos como "oradores" da turma, mas apenas os mesmos sabiam até então. Dumbledore levantou e anunciou o próximo "orador".

- Esse foi, sem dúvida, um dos alunos que mais deram trabalho a Hogwarts. Bateu o recorde em detenções junto com seu parceiro inseparável e nem com um monitor seguindo seus passos diminuiu suas trapalhadas. Tiago Potter! - ele chamou e Tiago levantou ao seu lado, surpreendendo a quase todos. Os marotos, naturalmente já sabiam.

- Nos últimos sete anos eu aprendi as mais diversas coisas, com professores nada convencionais. Fiz amigos e cultivei irmãos. Conheci pessoas não tão agradáveis - e nisso ele olhou disfarçadamente para Snape - e pessoas que vou amar pelo resto dos meus dias - dessa vez olhou pausadamente para Lílian os Marotos. - Sem dúvida, hoje estou virando uma página no livro da minha vida. Virar, sim. Esquecer, jamais.

Mais uma vez o lugar se encheu de aplausos e o coração de Lílian se encheu de alegria. Após mais dois discursos, todos cantaram o Hino, e pela primeira vez desde que Lílian entrara ali, no mesmo ritmo. Depois, os alunos abraçaram-se, muitos olhos marejados e saíram, já comentando o que vestiriam na festa. Poucos pensavam em descansar, e Lílian estava entre os que ficariam acordados e se arrumando. Apesar da noite... Uh... Cheia, ela não estava nem um pouco cansada. Bom, talvez um pouco, mas a expectiva de ver seu irmão não a deixava dormir. Arrumou-se, junto com as amigas. Embora parecesse milagre, o quarto não estava um caos, já que todas separaram o que seria usado no baile na véspera.

- Bom, eu pretendo trabalhar com os trouxas, quero conhecer eles de perto. Tenho todos os N.O.M.'s necessários e garanto que fui bem nos N.I.E.M.s - Polly comentou, pondo um dos sapatos.

- Nah, isso pra mim é pouco. Eu vou ser domadora de dragões - Anne disse, rindo das próprias loucuras. Sempre gostara das coisas mais difíceis.

- Até que um deles queime seu cabelo, ai você toma juízo e vai ser outra coisa, né? - Clarie solapou ao que a amiga fez uma careta.

- Nope, lá eles usam capacetes com o próprio couro de dragão.

- Lily, o que você pretende fazer? - Clarie perguntou e Lílian que só rira até agora, tomou ar para responder.

- Bom, eu quero ser Curandeira. Mas pode ser legal ser aurora também, depois da morte de meu pai eu tenmho pensado muito nisso - ela respondeu com o olhar vago.

- Taí, gostei da idéia. To contigo e não abro, mas... Você tem todos os N.O.M.'s? - Cherr perguntou, curiosa.

- Tenho, são quase os mesmos. Então, eu só preciso ver quais serão meus N.I.E.M's e decido o que vou fazer - Lílian respondeu, já ajeitando o cabelo.

- Pois eu vou viver como trouxa e ficarei famosa como curandeira. Poções para todo o tipo de coisa. Principalmente as Poções de Amor - Cherr comentou, fazendo Lílian rir - o que? O que há com minha profissão? - ela perguntou, inocentemente.

Entraram no Expresso de Hogwarts bastante animados. Como estavam indo um dia antes do normal, o trem ia totalmente vazio, apenas ocupado pelos estudantes recém-formados. Estavam na mesma cabine Lílian, Tiago, Sirius, Cherr e Richard (o novo namorado de Cherr). Depois de quase uma hora de viagem, na qual Lílian ficava indo da cabine onde as outras amigas estavam para a cabine onde ela se instalara, eles ampliaram magicamente a primeira e alojaram Clarie, Lupin, Pedro, Anne, Polly, Thomas e Jimmy. Enfim, todos conversando animadamente, Duvessa andando de colo em colo e recebendo afagos de todas as pessoas. Enquanto todos queriam que aquele momento durasse bastante, Lílian queria chegar logo na estação para dar um abraço apertado no irmão.

Meia hora depois do carrinho de doces passar pela super cabine, Malfoy apareceu com seus comparsas Crabbe e Goyle atrás como sempre.

- Lily, posso falar com você? - ele pediu, educado.

- Não. Você não pode - Tiago se adiantou, pondo-se na frente da noiva.

- Potter, você não entendeu. Eu perguntei a bLílian/b se ela pode falar comigo. Não a você... - Malfoy cortou-o e virando para a ruiva, insistiu - E então, Lily? Podemos, falar?

- Não, Malfoy, acho que não. Tudo que nós tínhamos para falar um para o outro já foi dito. Portanto, se você me der licença eu pretendo continuar a me divertir com meus amigos sem sua péssima companhia - ela concluiu, batendo a porta da cabine com força.

- Uau!! - Sirius exclamou.

- Isso é que eu chamo de um pé no traseiro! - Anne disse em meio às risadas.

A viagem prosseguiu sem mais interrupções daí. Quando sentiram o trem parando, se adiantaram para o lado de fora da cabine. Duvessa pulou para o colo de Lílian, que a levou para fora. Enfim o trem parou e todos começaram a descer. A ruiva passou rapidamente com o malão e Duvessa em mãos para a estação a fim de encontrar o irmão. Saiu, passou os olhos e finalmente o encontrou. Duvessa miou alto e pulou para o chão, correndo para ele em seguida. Lílian correu também o abraçou, empolgada. Depois se afastou e o olhou de cima a baixo.

Apesar de elegante em suas roupas de gala, tinha uma aparência cansada e triste. Os cabelos loiros como o de Petúnia estavam longos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos verdes que antes sorriam, agora estavam escuros e profundos.

- Oi, irmãzinha... - ele sussurrou, esboçando um sorriso.

- Oi. Vem cá, quero te apresentar meus amigos - ela disse e ele sequer se abalou.

- Não, na formatura você mostra. Vamos, ainda temos que passar em casa. Duvessa. - ele chamou e a gata pulou para seu colo prontamente.

Durante o trajeto Estação - Casa, ela fez muitas perguntas e ele se desviou de todas. Decidida a continuar tentando, ela insistiu em conversar, mas ele começou a ficar vago nas respostas, a voz fria e cansada.

- Como ta a Kate? - Lílian perguntou.

- Não sei, pediu o divórcio - ele mencionou rapidamente.

- Que? Quando foi isso?

- Há uns dois meses. Mas estamos separados desde antes do Natal.

- Por isso você pode passar com a mãe? - Lílian perguntou, ainda digerindo a notícia.

- Também...

- Bryan, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou finalmente, já na garagem de casa.

- Nada, Lily... Anime-se, hoje é a sua formatura.

- Não dá, com uma notícia dessas. É de acabar com a alegria de qualquer um.

Desceu, pegou o malão e entrou em casa. A mãe correu para abraçá-la e a irmã sequer se levantou do sofá. Estava arrumada, para surpresa de Lílian.

- Petúnia, vai pra minha festa de formatura? - ela perguntou, espantada.

- Só nos seus sonhos, aberração completa - a loira desdenhou - vou jantar com meu noivo.

- Boa sorte! - ela ironizou, puxando a mãe para saírem - Vamos, mãe. O Bryan ta esperando a gente no carro.

Chegaram no local onde seria a festa e tudo estava bastante arrumado. Parecia uma festa da alta sociedade em que Petúnia andava, com flores e arranjos por todos os lados. Entrando na festa, tinha uma mesa reservada para a família Evans, onde eles sentaram e acomodaram-se. Era a mesa mais silenciosa do local, sem dúvida. Margareth e Bryan pareciam, ambos, cansados e distantes.

- Gente, dá pra vocês se alegrarem pelo menos hoje? - Lílian perguntou, já não tão feliz.

- Desculpa, Lily. Estamos cansados, Petúnia tem nos dado muito trabalho com os preparativos do casamento - a mãe disse triste - veja, seus amigos estão vindo para cá, porque você não me apresenta a eles?

Era verdade. Tinha um grupo se dirigindo para a mesa deles, mas não era nem de longe, de amigos. Malfoy, Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Nott, Lestrange e McNair. Todos olhando para ela e a família.

- Não são meus amigos, mãe.

Todos passaram pela frente da mesa, olhando com nojo e desprezo, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Lílian não gostou da visão, mas não comentou absolutamente nada. Para a sua alegria, Tiago chegou junto com os marotos, e Lílian levantou sorridente.

- Meninos, esse é o Bryan, meu irmão e a minha mãe - ela apresentou sorridente. Depois virou para a mesa e continuou apontando - Mãe, Bryan, esses são: Remo, Pedro, Sirius e Tiago.

- Oi, Tiago! Bom te ver... - Margareth sorriu.

- Igualmente! Lily, você contou a novidade a eles? - Tiago perguntou num sussurro.

- Não. Mãe, Bryan... Eu e o Tiago vamos nos casar - ela disse, olhando para o noivo.

- Que notícia maravilhosa, filha! - exclamou a mãe.

- Porque não contou antes? - Bryan perguntou, enquanto apertava a mão de Tiago.

- Bom, porque o pedido só foi aceito ontem - Lílian respondeu, dando um leve beijo no rosto do irmão - vou à mesa dos meninos e já volto ok, mãe, Bryan? - ela pediu, ao que os dois confirmaram com a cabeça.

Foram até a mesa dos Potter para dar a notícia aos pais de Tiago, que parabenizaram o casal com grandes sorrisos. A festa continuou sem maiores surpresas e todos estavam se divertindo. Na hora da dança principal, Lílian entrou na pista com Bryan e Tiago com a mãe. Durante esses breves minutos, todos no salão ficaram silenciosos, apenas ouvindo a lenta valsa que tocava magicamente ao fundo. Logo depois, todos voltaram às suas mesas e a banda "Vassouras Mágica" entrou no palco, para a euforia dos formandos. Logo Tiago puxou Lílian para a pista e eles dançaram por quase a festa inteira, só parando para conversar um pouco com os amigos e com os pais. Às uma e meia, Lílian se despediu da mãe e do irmão, que voltariam para casa. Enfim, lá para as quatro da manhã a festa já estava quase vazia.

Um homem encapuzado entrou no salão e foi direto para a mesa dos professores, falando algo no ouvido de Dumbledore, que levantou com calma. Os marotos e cia. que estava sentado numa mesa conversando repararam e olharam curiosos Dumbledore se dirigir à mesa deles.

- Lílian, Tiago, venham comigo.

Os outros olharam para eles. Lílian encolheu os ombros e foi, sem discutir ou perguntar nada. O noitibûs estava estacionado na frente do local e o diretor simplesmente mandou-os entrar.

- Receio não ter notícias boas para vocês - Dumbledore começou e Lílian apertou a mão de Tiago instintivamente.

- O que aconteceu? - os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

- Os Comensais da Morte atacaram um povoado próximo daqui. Eles entraram em sua casa, Lílian.

Lílian engoliu em seco e apertou com mais força e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Tiago apenas olhava para ela, sem saber o que fazer.

- Onde estão meus irmãos e minha mãe? Eles estão bem, não estão? Não aconteceu nada com eles, não foi?

- Sua irmã está bem, não estava em casa quando tudo aconteceu, mas já chegou... Receio que não possa dizer o mesmo de sua mãe e Bryan. Venham, chegamos - o ancião disse, trazendo Lílian com cautela.

A vizinhança estava bem iluminada e a casa praticamente destruída. Acima dela, como um letreiro macabro de néon, um grande crânio que parecia se feito de estrelas esmeraldas e com uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua. "A marca negra", Lílian pensou. Correu para casa e encontrou a irmã olhos vermelhos, encarando com nojo para uma mulher encolhida no chão, próximo ao canteiro. Sem reparar direito que era, correu para dentro dos destroços, passando direto para o quintal, com certa dificuldade. Tiago ia em seu encalço. Sentiu o chão sumir quando pôs os pés para fora da cozinha. O corpo de Bryan e da mãe, estirados no chão, inertes.

Caiu de joelhos, rente ao corpo dos dois, chorando. Ficou ali, parada, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo até que Tiago a puxou com dificuldade para o jardim. Olhou para a mulher que Petúnia encrava e a reconheceu.

- Kate? - ela perguntou penalizada e correu para abraçá-la - oh, Kate!

Mas nem chegou a tocar na mulher, pois Petúnia postou-se entre as duas.  
- Você vai consolá-la? Lílian, foi ela que assassinou toda a nossa família.

- Que? - Lílian perguntou. Olhou par Dumbledore, sem saber o que pensar e ele assentiu com a cabeça. - Mas como?

- Bom, isso é o que descobriremos agora - um rapaz alto se aproximou de Kate e fez ela tomar uma substância prateada - Veritasserum - ele explicou.

Dumbledore se aproximou de Kate e conjurou um banquinho. O olhar sereno sumira do rosto dele, dando lugar a um olhar determinado, duro.

- Como é seu nome? - o diretor perguntou.

- Kate White Evans - ela respondeu, os olhos vidrados.

- Você é uma seguidora de Voldemort? - Lílian se arrepiou com o nome e abraçou Tiago.

- Sou.

- Você matou seu marido e sua sogra esta noite?

- Sim.

- Como você fez isso?

- Eu estava os esperando na minha forma animaga e quando eles entraram, eu os matei com uma maldição imperdoável, como o Lorde das Trevas ordenou - ela terminou, com um sorriso doentio no rosto.

- Em que animal você se transforma?

- Gato. Me transformo em uma gata preta e com olhos amarelos.

- Duvessa? - Lílian perguntou e seu chão sumiu mais uma vez - você estava em Hogwarts na sua forma animaga e era chamada de Duvessa?

- Exatamente. Estava passando informações sobre o que acontecia ao Lorde - o sorriso débil apareceu novamente.

- E porque você matou a família do seu marido? - Dumbledore perguntou.

- Era a última coisa que tinha de fazer. Não podia ter nenhum envolvimento com trouxas. Tive de matá-los. O pai, a mãe, as irmãs e meu marido.

- É, mas você não conseguiu, porque eu e Petúnia estamos vivas! Entendeu bem? VIVAS! E pode dizer ao seu Lorde, que os dias dele estão contados! - Lílian gritou descontrolada, as lágrimas rolando no rosto.

- Receio que ela não vá passar seu recado Lílian, porque ela vai receber o beijo dos Dementadores ainda hoje, quando a mandarmos para Azkaban.

Lílian viu o sol nascer naquele dia ainda chorando na porta de casa. Ao enterro foram os amigos mais próximos, que apenas ficaram sabendo que eles foram assassinados. Seis meses depois, Tiago e Lílian foram ao casamento de Petúnia e Valter Dursley. Quase um ano depois disso foi à vez deles. Lílian não sabia, mas de fato, os dias do Lorde das Trevas estava contados. E de certa forma, graças a ela.

FIM! Fim? É, Fim...

N/A.: Tipo, tava com preguiça de postar antes.... O Final focou assim... meio sem graça, num foi? Não me culpem pelo que aconteceu, foi mais forte que eu...  
N/A².: Queria agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou minha (chuif) fic e principalmente aos que comentaram, porque (chuif) sempre é um estímulo muito grande, e (chuif) sem vocês eu não teria conseguido...

Milhões de beijos para todos vocês...

Fui!


End file.
